


Winter Bane

by nimrod262



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, B-virus, Edonia, F/M, Finnenson, Headcanon, M/M, Memories, Nivanfield, Slovako, Winter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2018-05-30 12:58:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 77,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6425011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nimrod262/pseuds/nimrod262
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As winter arrives, Chris and Piers set out to Edonia once more.  It will take them on new adventure together.  It will also bring war and death, hardship and sadness, they are the winter's bane.  Some things will never be the same again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sword and Shield

**Author's Note:**

> Ch. 1: Chris and Piers prepare to leave for Edonia. Having said their goodbyes on base, Dee briefs them on their secret mission. He also has some shocking news for Piers.
> 
> You might think there's some unnecessary humour in this Chapter, given that Chris and Piers are setting out on a dangerous mission. But that's what military men do. You don't talk much about the big, serious issues. You crack jokes and have fun . . . whilst you can.

 

Outside, the storm that had come down from the north during the night lashed the Deuce of Hearts. Crashing over it like a breaking wave. Rain hammered against the bedroom windows and patio doors that led out onto the terrace. The wind howled through the chimney, echoing in the fireplace downstairs. But the sturdy house was not the only thing being buffeted that night . . .

"Huff . . . argh! Hey, easy tiger, I don't want to be walking wounded before we get to Edonia!" Chris said as Piers slammed into him. He could feel his partner's balls slapping hard against his own, mechanically, without any sense of rhythm or passion.

"What? . . . Oh! . . . Er, sorry babe, I was miles away . . . "

"You were bang on target from where I was kneeling. You didn't even bother to knock first." grimaced Chris.

Piers pulled out, looking distracted. The news about Edonia had taken him by surprise. It had re-awakened buried memories, and he was worried about it's affect on Chris. Thankfully his partner seemed to be calmly accepting it for the moment.

Chris got up from the bed and looked at Piers; gently cupping his solemn face in his big hands.

"Hey, relax Ace, don't try so hard. I know what's bugging you, don't worry, we'll be together. OK?" Tenderly, he brushed the back of his hand against Piers' cheek. "Look, you lie down, on your back, that's it."

Chris guided Piers into the centre of the bed and lay alongside him.

"Here, let me do all the work . . . like this . . ."

Chris kissed his partner passionately, his lips pressed close against his lover's, his tongue darting in and out of Piers' mouth; playing tag with his. Piers could feel the heat from Chris' embrace, the sweet, hot smell of his breath.

"And like this . . ." Chris said, as he gently nibbled Piers' ear lobes, his tongue, wet and warm probing deeper into the sniper's ears. Chris could feel Piers' body begin to relax; his Ace moaned softly.

"Or like this . . ." Now Chris' hands caressed Piers nipples, gently rubbing them, making them erect, before his warm wet tongue slid over them, his lips closing around them, and his teeth lightly rubbing the pink nubs.

"Ah, ahh, uhh!" Piers writhed in ecstasy, and Chris chuckled, his partner had so many buttons to press.

"Like this . . ." Now Chris concentrated on Piers' arm pits, each patch of soft brown hair, still damp from his previous exertion; was first sniffed then licked. Chris could smell the warm honey scent as he breathed in, taste it on his tongue.

Piers whole body quivered, his hazel eyes fluttered, then closed in bliss. "Mmm! Oh babe, don't stop . . . please!"

"And now like this . . ." Effortlessly, Chris rolled a compliant Piers onto his belly; then his large hands gently traced down the lines of Piers' back, following the curves of his muscles from his shoulders down to his coccyx. There, in the vee-shaped depression, just above the buttocks, Chris' fingers detected the fine golden hairs that grew and nestled there. Chris kissed the spot, then blew his warm breath over it, his tongue darting in and out between breaths.

"Mmff, oh . . . fu, f, ff!" said Piers, his voice muffled by the sheets. Chris' mouth and hands worked their way down, caressing and teasing Piers' magnificent butt. Slowly, gently, his hands parted the cheeks and Piers felt that wonderful sensation of a warm tongue and teasing finger tips working him in unison.

"Like this?" said Chris, feeling his partner's body buck and squirm under him. Piers turned his head.

"Oh, jeez, I think I've come . . . Ah! . . . Oh! . . . Yeees!"

"He he! I thought you might, and I don't end up injured. Win win." Chris carefully rolled Piers onto his back, smiling at the ecstatic face, the rise and fall of the muscular chest, the swollen penis lying hard and damp on the taught belly. "Here, let me clean you up . . ."

Piers looked up at his lover. "Chris . . .?"

"What?"

"Thanks, for . . . well, just thanks."

"Together, right?"

Outside, the rain stopped and the wind abated briefly. Inside, Chris and Piers, their bodies entwined in a mutual embrace, drifted peacefully off to sleep. But it was only a temporary lull, a far bigger storm was brewing.

************************

January 2015, New York: "So Mr Pierre, how'd ya find me huh? As far as I know the sob never knew I existed." said an interested Jake Muller as he listened to the lawyer he didn't know he had, Pierre Girot.

"Certain, um, contacts, spoke of a man with anti-bodies to the C-virus held captive in China, the presumed son of Albert Wesker. Eventually that lead led me here, you have, if I may say Sir, a somewhat nomadic life."

"The fuck . . .!"

"I mean no offence Sir. But your Father did know of your existence, in 2007. Shortly before she passed away, your mother wrote to him. Eventually her letter found him. Here, you can read it. It is part of your inheritance." Girot took out a scruffy envelope, now yellowed with age, from his briefcase and passed it reverentially to Jake. As he did so, the sun broke through the grey, wintry clouds outside, shining briefly through the apartment window. It caught the letter in a shaft of light, and, for a moment, turned the stained yellow gold.

Jake recognised the spidery handwriting on the outside of envelope as soon as he saw it. His heart almost stopped. "How did you get this?" he asked Girot accusingly.

"It was one of your father's most treasured possessions. The knowledge that he had a son occupied his mind greatly in his last years. He set up many covert business and financial arrangements for you, in Switzerland and elsewhere. It was always his wish that you and he would eventually meet; and that you would carry on his work.

Jake opened the envelope and read the short note inside, written in that achingly familiar hand.

_Eskovar, June 2007_

_"My dearest Albert,_

_I write to tell you something before I go for I am dying. You have a son, his name is Jacob. A fine boy, tall, just like you, and blue-eyed. But he has my hair. Do you remember how you liked it so much once? He's 15 now. I have enclosed a picture of him. I'm sorry, he never smiles much these days. He doesn't know about you. Find him please Albert, show him the man I loved all those years ago. The man I still love._

_I can't look after him any more and soon I shall be gone, but I did the best I could. He needs a father now, he needs you._

_Goodbye Albert,_

_Your ever loving Anna."_

Jake fished inside the envelope, his long fingers shaking slightly as he pulled out a small photograph. It showed a scowling red haired boy standing with a bicycle in front of an old, grey, Soviet-era apartment block.

"Shit, I remember that bike. It was always getting punctures!"

Jake's fingertips slowly caressed the writing like it was his mother's face. So the asshole knew after all, and he cared. Perhaps he wasn't the monster he'd always thought he was. Perhaps, if they'd met . . .

Jake was silent for while, lost in his thoughts, turning the note over and over in those long fingers. Then he stopped as the reality began to sink in. That was twice he'd lost a father now.

"Damn you Redfield! Damn you to fucking hell, and I'm gonna send you there!"

************************

The Present: Dee had decided that Chris and Piers would spend the weekend in Washington. Although he'd conferred with his peers and colleagues in the BSAA about the intelligence brief he was putting together for his two Special Operation Agents, Dee wanted to handle their briefing personally. Much of it was provided by the Intelligence Analysis and Operation Planning Offices; the practicalities, transport, communications, logistics. But he also had his own input, and that from the White House, to which only Chris and Piers would be privy.

He knew he was walking a fine line between setting up a fully sanctioned UN operation and a running a 'private' black op. It wasn't the first time, he mused, but none had ever been as important as this one. And time was the one thing in short supply. The pieces of his and the President's jigsaw of Intel on the New Alliance had only recently begun to come together and fit. He knew too that their combined response was rushed. That his dear boys would have to improvise once they were in Edonia. But they would adapt, cope, he knew he had chosen well. And his own health was running out of time too. He realised that taking personal charge of this operation would likely kill him. But that would be a small sacrifice if it achieved a final victory for the BSAA. He hoped he would live long enough to see that. To die without knowing would be an eternal torment.

He kept Gillian out of the loop, she had her hands full running the North America branch's response to the bioterrorism attacks now spanning the world. They were effectively 2 teams down already through injury. Recruitment and training could not respond rapidly enough, there would have to be an increased reliance on national military units to support BSAA operations. Dee had every faith in her ability, what she couldn't win by charm, he knew she would win by bullying!

The latest pieces of the jigsaw had come from Bravo's operation in Mexico. Not only had the young man Victor's sketches been remarkably detailed; but they had been corroborated by the chance recovery of his dropped camera-phone by Private Thomas. It was pure luck such information had been obtained. The images clearly showed two Stealth Hawks, and crewmen, in US Army issue uniforms. The US Army was the only known operator. Although the Russians and the PRC may have had access to some components from the Stealth Hawk lost during Operation Neptune Spear to take Osama Bin Laden. There had been insufficient left to reverse engineer the whole aircraft after it had been abandoned and deliberately destroyed.

Dee had severely restricted the information regarding the use of Stealth Hawks. He did not want the surprising discovery getting back to the army. The only person he told was the President. It confirmed army involvement with the use of B.O.Ws. and so probably the New Alliance. It would be up to the President to use his most trusted military aides to find out more.

In addition to the helicopters, the images had also shown a new strain of Napad. Still retaining the overall 'gorilla' form, powerful chest and fore arms, compact hind quarters; it was smaller, and much more heavily muscled. More suitable for transportation by helicopter for example. From the team's combat reports, and the Victor's subsequent testimony, the Napads also seemed to be more easily handled. Both creatures had been incinerated by the clean-up team, but some tissue samples had been obtained from the one shot outside the village church and rushed to Dr Kaison for analysis. Quantities of the same P30 derivative found in the cadaver of Francisco Cortez had been discovered, which may have accounted for the creature's apparent docility. The derivative had been named P30 Type B.

Something else that had surprised Dee was the virus that had killed the biker. Heinz Soup. Ha, ha, I do love that name _,_ he said to himself. Kaison's analyses had shown it was not a t-virus development after all, but yet another C-virus spin-off. The exothermic nature of the mutation process had been the clue, a characteristic seen in many B.O.Ws. stemming from the original Chrysalid virus. Now named, rather amusingly Dee thought, C57, given what it did to the infected. The key word here was development. Both P30 Type B and C57 were the result of an ongoing research programme focussed on biological warfare, the new type Napads and the binary bullet used to kill the biker showed the same pattern of development. This pattern suggested a well-structured and fully resourced organisation, both technically and financially. If Dee could find the head of this organisation, his removal might bring about it's downfall. He had neither the time not the resources to gather more intelligence and work from the bottom up. Yes, decapitation was the only timely option. And Christopher Redfield would be his sword.

************************

February, 2015, Switzerland: Pierre Girot let Jake go wild in Geneva . . . for a couple of months. The outrageous parties, the smashed-up Ferraris and Lamborghinis. Contacts, and money, kept it out of the papers and bought the silence of the police. Girot had expected it, indeed, he had budgeted for it. It was clear from their first meetings that young Jacob Wesker loved money more than most things. His damaged upbringing and fractured life, the selfishness and immaturity, they would exact a financial cost before they could be contained, controlled, then directed. He had allowed for three months in his planning, but the young man grew bored more quickly than he had expected. Undoubtedly, some of that was due to the benign influence of Sherry Birkin. But she was from the BSAA, such irony. It was a shame in some ways, but she would have to go. Girot began to drip the poisonous comments into his employer's ear; slowly, subtly, nothing too overt. Jacob Wesker had to be allowed to fulfil his father's dream without let or hindrance. That, after all, was his job; Pierre Girot expected to be well rewarded.

************************

The Present: Chris and Piers had no idea how long they would be away when they left the Deuce of Hearts. Sgt 'Mac' MacDonald would make sure the Military Police patrols kept a close eye on the place. He would also, at Chris' personal request, keep an eye on Mary Ellis, just to ensure all was well with the family. If Chris couldn't do it himself, he was damn sure someone would do it for him, Mary and the kids were as much his family now as Claire and Piers.

Ruffy, of course, was with Mary, who had recently settled into a BSAA married quarter with Robbie and Becky. A certain Private Moffat had assisted her with the move, one of his first welfare tasks working for Lt Susie Casey. Mary didn't know of his connection with Cortez, which was probably just as well; and he had worked quietly and efficiently. She was 'coping', she'd told Chris and Piers when they had dropped Ruff off. And the kids still remained quiet and withdrawn. But Rob's funeral had given them all a certain sense of closure, they would heal in time. Mary hadn't shown much reaction to the news of Cortez's demise. She'd wanted justice for her husband's death, not revenge; there'd been enough killing. As Chris and Piers had said their goodbyes, and Chris found himself unexpectedly tearing-up over Ruff, Mary had given Piers a warm hug.

"Take care of yourself handsome, and that man of yours. You boys come home safe, and real soon, alright?"

"We promise." he smiled.

"Good, Rob would want that."

************************

At Piers' insistence, they spent the morning before their flight to Washington visiting the base hospital.

Danny was now out of the ICU and sharing a room with Finn. He had just had both legs his legs operated on, with further surgery planned, but he managed a weak smile when Chris and Piers arrived with the other 'wounded'. He had his tan shemagh wrapped around his neck, Finn had put it there to keep him warm.

Ben entered, accompanied by Carl who was pushing Andy in his wheelchair, his right leg stretched out before him. It was encased in plaster that was now covered in nsfw graffiti, though Branna had laughed out loud when she read it. Tom Thomas was there too, his left arm strapped in a figure of eight bandage whilst his collar bone mended. Soon they were joined by the rest of Bravo team. Lt Pete Carter was now acting team leader, Captains were in short supply.

Tom wanted to take a group photo, but Andy pointedly advised him not to. "Not before guys go on a mission rookie!" he growled, "It's bad luck! When they come back, then you can fill your boots."

Tom blushed, "Sorry Sarge . . . er, do you wanna' beer?" He got out a can from the seemingly endless supply in Finn's locker

"Now you’re learning soldier." said Andy smiling. "Cheers!"

If the doctors knew there was a party going on in the room, they wisely chose not to say anything. Bearfield and his impromptu 'family' get togethers were legendary on base. And arguably better medicine than they could supply themselves. Chris and Piers bid a particularly fond farewell to Finn and Danny. Chris still felt the pang of responsibility for their being in hospital in the first place.

"Look after him Finn, remember the Alpha code." said Chris, ruffling Finn's hair.

"And look after this too . . ." said Piers. He put his green shemagh into Danny's hand.

"B, but it's your talisman! I couldn't!"

Piers laughed. "I thought you could do with some extra luck, in case your tan one wears out. Don't worry Danny, I've got my other talisman . . ." Piers put his arm around Chris' shoulder, smiling. ". . . keeps me warm at night too!"

Chris looked down at Danny and gave him the 'fatherly' smile he reserved for just such occasions. "Stay strong soldier." he said, then he turned to face the others in the room.

"Listen up guys." Chris spoke out, his deep voice commanding silence as well as respect.

"No long goodbyes, I've only got one thing to say . . . I expect to see you all fit and well by the time we come back, and yes Andy, that's an order!" They all laughed.

"Stay awesome Captain." said Finn, giving Chris his happy grin.

"Shoot straight Captain." said Danny, painfully trying to raise his thumb at Piers.

"Room 'shun!" barked Andy, and the men saluted in farewell.

Chris smiled at his 'family', then he and Piers returned the salute. As they went to leave he looked at Andy and grinned. "Carry on with the party Sergeant."

Jill hadn't joined them, although Piers had invited her. For one thing she was too busy, and besides, she knew her presence would have put a damper on things. But she found time to say farewell on the tarmac just before Chris and Piers boarded the little C-21 for Washington. They had surprisingly little luggage. They would collect some 'technical' equipment in Washington, whilst the European Branch of the BSAA would supply further equipment and clothing through the EU bureau in Edonia City. They stood to attention and saluted her as she met them by the aircraft steps. Her face was tight and drawn, she hadn't got much sleep lately, but she managed a smile as she returned their salute.

"My oldest and newest Captains!" she laughed, "My God, you both look smart, going somewhere special?" They were wearing their greatcoats over their uniforms. It was snowing in Washington.

"Ha, wanna' come with us? said Chris grinning. "It'd be just like old times. You and me against the world."

"OK, sounds fun . . . Piers, do you want stay here and run things for a while?"

"Er, thanks, but no thanks Jill, um, unless there's another promotion in it for me."

Chris cuffed him round the back of his head. "Hey, isn't one enough?"

Jill reached up and hugged them both, "God bless, and kick some ass you two. We need all the help we can get right now. So get going before you see one hard faced Colonel in tears. Gentlemen, I salute you."

They returned her salute. "Ma'am."

************************

May, 2016, Switzerland: "Pierre, where's Jake?" Sherry Birkin called from the large and elegant main reception room of the grand house in Dully. It looked out over Lake Geneva, and beyond to Mont Blanc. It was in a much sought after location.

"He is in his study Ms Birkin. I'm afraid he asked not to be disturbed." It was not meant as an apology however. Sherry had got used to Pierre Girot's subtle orders.

"Thank you so much Pierre." she lied graciously. She knew he would be informing Jake as soon as she put the phone down. Sherry also knew she would not be well received when she went to the study. "Study!" She spat the word out. "It's a bloody shrine, with one idol, Albert Wesker."

The wood-panelled study held the majority of Albert Wesker's papers. Hidden behind the panelling in a number of walk-in safes that now only Jake had access to. Girot had had access during the period he was looking for Albert's son, but he had never looked closely at the contents. That would have been a betrayal of his former client's trust, even though he was deceased. He knew enough to guess some of the contents anyway. His job was to get Jacob to become interested in them, to fulfil his father's vision. Just as his own father had served Albert Wesker, Pierre Girot's purpose in life was to serve Albert's son and heir; Jacob Wesker.

And interested is what Jake swiftly became. He'd had precious little guidance growing up as a child, or when he should have made the transition to manhood. His main experiences had been ones of betrayal. Chris Redfield would have been prepared to give that guidance once. But the unfinished business between them had remained just that, unfinished. Here, in these meticulous plans, was a real future, mapped out for him by the father he never knew. They gave meaning to ideas and concepts he'd never fully understood before, made sense of a world in which, up to now, he had only seen partial or distorted images.

"No! they're not plans." he realised one day. "They're his dreams, and he's left them to me; to make them come true. And he's given me the means to do it!"

Albert Wesker was nothing if not thorough. He had conceived a number of different scenarios for his ambitions, including some where his own demise was postulated. They even included a list of likely organisations and personnel who might effect such an occurrence. Continually updated, STARS figured in many of them, and, in later years, so did the BSAA and the name Christopher Redfield. When Jake found these particular papers, it was like finding a road-map for his new life, for retribution and revenge, for rule . . . The world needed order and stability, security and safety, just as much as he did whilst growing up. The world needed a father. Man's inhumanity to man needed to be corrected, and now he, Jacob Wesker, had the means to do it. The trouble was, as Jake began to find his father, he began to lose his own humanity . . .

Jake looked up angrily from the antique mahogany desk. He'd grown his hair longer now, it was slicked back across his head, and he wore his by-now customary dark glasses. Their black angular frames mirrored the colour and cut of his Italian silk suit. The red leather top of the desk, finely embossed with gold, was strewn in papers and documents. He quickly covered some of them up as Sherry approached.

"Jake, can you spare a minute? I'd like to talk, I've got some news . . ."

"Not now doll, can't you see I'm busy? He tried not to notice how tired she looked. Her blonde hair was longer now too, flowing and cut in the latest Paris style. The fine silver thread woven into the pastel hues of her Dior jacket and skirt reflected the light from the crystal chandelier that hung above the large, imposing desk. It also showed the lines around her eyes, the tightly drawn mouth. She sighed.

"You always say that. What's happened to us Jake? You spend all your time in here with your papers, and when you're not you're with Pierre. Have I done something wrong? You know how much I care about you, but you've changed, it frightens me."

"You're my minder, you're paid to care, by that old asshole in Washington. Do you still keep in touch?" Jake looked at her accusingly.

"It's not like that Jake, and you know it. You're . . . special . . . valuable, they want to protect you. If only you'd let Chris help back . . ."

Jake bought both his fists down hard on the desk, Sherry backed away, startled.

"Don't ever mention that bastard's name again!" Spittle flew from the thin lips as he snarled at her. "Do you hear me! He murdered my father, his own friend." He gestured to the papers on the desk. "D, Dad wrote about him, said he had potential, but he was a Judas, treacherous and disloyal, like all the others." Jake picked up some papers and let them flutter and fall to the floor.

"Jake, your father was a clever man, but he wasn't well . . ."

"What did you say? Get out, get out! You're just like the rest of them, you don't understand. Pack your bags and fuck off, do you hear me? Fuck off, all of you, out of my life. You, that senile old fool and that cunt Redfield!" He jabbed a button on the intercom. "Pierre? You were right. Send her anywhere she wants to go, just get her out of my sight. And do it now."

************************

The Present: Once in Washington, Chris and Piers headed straight for the BSAA North American Headquarters. They met Mike Lugano in the Director's outer office.

"How is he Mike?" asked Chris, before he and Piers were announced.

"Not good, he's not getting enough sleep with all the shit that's flying around. I've had to up all his meds, and, er, occasionally, I put something in to make him sleep. The boss is a driven man these days, relentless." Mike swallowed hard and clenched his fists to stay calm. Chris hadn't seen the normally stoic ex-marine so emotional for a long, long time. "It's gonna kill him Chris, sooner rather than later."

Chris put a hand on his old friend's shoulder. "Let's see what Piers and I can do to help buy him some time. You know we're going back, to Edonia?"

"Yes, the boss has talked of little else this past week. He calls you both . . . well, I'll let him tell you himself. Just try not to get him too agitated, OK?"

"Don't worry Mike." said Piers, "Perhaps he'll feel better once we're on our way."

"You think?" Mike looked hard at Piers for a second, then slowly grinned, "Don't they teach you shooters anything at Officer's school these days?"

"Um, I suppose it depends on your teacher."

"Hey, I resemble that remark!" said Chris.

Mike put a stubby hand out towards Piers, "Congratulations by the way . . . Captain."

"Thanks Mike, appreciate it. And you can call me Piers now, surely?"

"Early days Sir, we'll see." Mike knocked gently on the door to the inner office. "Boss, your boys are here."

"Ah, my dearest Captains! Christopher, you look well, Gillian is obviously treating you with kid gloves, ha, ha. And Piers, let me congratulate you personally dear boy." Dee stood up and shook Piers' hand warmly.

"I should have done it three years ago, when Christopher first asked me. Thus your Captaincy is really Christopher's gift, but your three years seniority in the rank is mine. I'm sorry for the delay Piers, unforgivable of me. But I wanted you two to remain partners, to remain the face of Alpha Team. A beacon of excellence and hope to the BSAA, to the world."

Piers blushed, he knew it was rare for Dee to admit to any failing. "Thank you Sir, and you too Captain." He grinned at Chris

Dee continued. "Back then we needed a symbol, and you have provided it." He paused and wiped his rheumy eyes. Whether from emotion or age neither Captain was sure.

"But now I need you as agents. However, there is to be no seniority, you will work as equals. Christopher, you are to be my sword, and Piers, you will be his shield."

"The two sides of a soldier, offence and defence. I like it, it's a lovely analogy Dee." said Piers, smiling at his partner.

"But supposing we can't agree on something? Someone has to be in charge, make the decisions." said Chris doubtfully.

"No, that's just it Christopher. If you can't agree on something, then you must think of an alternative that you do both agree on. Everything has to be mutually acceptable. Do you understand? It is the power of you both working together, rather than as individuals, that's what I want to harness! Piers told me when I interviewed him. He said 'We complement one another, we are better together than apart.' Can you see? I'm not simply sending two SOAs into the field, I'm sending something much more than that."

Chris looked at Dee, then at Piers. "I suppose we do have a certain rapport." He chuckled. "I understand well enough Dee. It's just that I don't like to blow my own trumpet, or Piers'. Er, wait, ha! . . . Well you know what I mean."

"Perfectly dear Christopher. But be in no doubt, either of you. I am sending you both into danger by returning you to Edonia. It is the centre of the New Alliance, I am sure of that now. The evidence does not conclusively prove it yet, but the signs are unmistakeable. And I feel it, in every fibre of my soul, there is a new evil there. The heart of a web of bioterrorism that now spans the globe. Stronger than it's ever been before. Find that heart, and kill it. I don't want prisoners, I want a head, on a plate! He paused, then laughed. "Ha, ha, your faces! You're thinking has the Director finally lost it? Well, forgive me the melodrama dear boys, but this is my final throw of the dice, I won't get another chance."

Chris and Piers nodded silently, some things were best left unsaid.

"Oh, and another thing, whilst you're in Edonia, keep a look out for your erstwhile friend Jake Muller will you?"

"He's no friend of mine." said Chris vehemently.

"Hmm, your last meeting was unfortunate Christopher. Even more unfortunate is the fact that we don't currently know where Mr Muller is."

"But I thought Sherry Birkin was his . . ." Piers wasn't sure what the correct term was. ". . . minder?"

Dee smiled. "Would that it were still so dear boy. Ms Birkin returned to Washington some seven months ago, alone. Well, not quite alone, ha, ha. She is with child."

"His?" said Chris.

"Yes, she was about to tell him when he asked her to leave his home in Geneva. Since then he has dropped off the radar."

"Geneva? No one's hiring mercenaries there surely?" Piers found it hard to hide his dislike for Jake.

"No, young Mr Muller is an extremely wealthy man these days. A billionaire. Early this year he was tracked down by a lawyer, one Pierre Girot, from Switzerland. We have Ms Birkin's quick thinking for timely intelligence on Mr Girot, starting with his finger prints on her patent leather handbag. Ha ha, priceless! He is from a long established and highly respectable law firm, established by his great-grandfather, used exclusively by the super rich and, more importantly, those who value their anonymity. They count several influential members of the 'Family' amongst their clientele."

"So he's bad news?" said Chris.

"Oh, nothing that could ever be proved. He's spotless to all intents and purposes. According to Ms Birkin, he has a huge amount of influence over young Muller. Almost fatherly. Over the last few months he has changed a sourly, selfish young man into an urbane member of the wealthy elite. And he has introduced him to prominent members of the 'Family'."

"To what end?" asked Piers, "You know I've never trusted him, since Lanshiang. He abandoned Chris and me as far as I'm concerned."

"To be fair, he and Sherry had other priorities Piers, but no, he didn't make the choices I would have done." said Chris. "And the rest, as they say, is history."

"No matter dear boys. What you need to know now is that Pierre Girot slowly poisoned Muller against Ms Birkin, until eventually he dumped her. At which point our only source of intelligence on him ended. Where he is and what he is doing now remain unknown. Ms Birkin's last report said that she believed Muller had access to Albert Wesker's papers, and was showing signs of paranoia. She is on pre-maternity leave at the moment, but has left you both a briefing pack. It is with your other briefing material which you must peruse here, over the next day or so. You can take nothing with you, but you will have access to certain material in Edonia City. Your host there is one Ivan Slotic, our resident controller in the city. He will provide you with necessary technical items, weapons, communications, etcetera."

Dee passed over two thick folders, then wiped his eyes and used his inhaler. Both agents noticed his hands were trembling. Chris called Mike in.

"Time for a break I think Boss." he said, after checking Dee's pulse.

"Please Michael, don't fuss. I'm nearly through."

"Right, I'll get your meds then."

Dee continued. "The Planning Office has arranged your routing. Christopher, you will transit out with the USAF from Andrews to Ramstein as a USAF Major, you will be less conspicuous that way. And then on to Bezmer Air base."

"Where's that?" asked Chris.

"Bulgaria, a very useful asset these days. From there you will drive to Edonia, about four and a half hours to the capital. Piers, you will fly on the regular State Department diplomatic shuttle to London, then on to Edonia via Paris on internal European Union diplomatic flights. You will be listed as a UN researcher. The Planning Office will give you both your travel documents and itineraries. Mr Slotic has arranged accommodation in the city, from there you will plan your operations using his local knowledge and his network of agents. I can give you a week at most to get everything you need and to familiarise yourselves with the geo-political situation. Then you must get into the field."

"Looking for a needle in a haystack." said Chris ruefully.

Dee wetted his lips, "Ah! Christopher, always my most disobedient servant. I never said it would be easy. But Ivan Slotic has numerous sources. Some of his reports are, perhaps, a little dramatic. But there is good information amongst the mundane. You must evaluate it as you see fit. The right-wing is active again in the country. From where do they get their support? Our friend Heinz had gold from the Majdabor region. Another place to investigate. Get the haystack down to the size of a bale, then start looking for that needle dear boy, ha, ha! Remember, sword and shield. Good hunting, and come home safe. May God be with you both."

Mike returned with Dee's medicines and a small cup of espresso dopio, there was no single malt scotch. "Now, please Boss!" said Mike sternly.

"Very well Gunny." he took the tablets and washed them down with the coffee.

"Christopher, I'd like a word with young Piers alone if you don't mind. I'm sure you and Michael can find someone interesting to talk about, hmm? I will see you again tomorrow before you leave."

"It's not a crime you know Dee, to find someone you love in difficult circumstances." said Chris pointedly. He knew the 'someone' was Jill.

Dee laughed. "Touché dear boy, touché. Unless, of course, it is a crime of passion. Ha ha!" As Chris and Mike left the office shaking their heads, Dee abruptly turned to Piers. His look changed to one of seriousness. He spoke briskly.

"Now then Piers, I understand you were less than enthusiastic to be called back from Mexico and then taken off Bravo. Am I correct?"

"Yes Dee, but who . . ?" Piers face reddened.

"Let's not get paranoid dear boy. It doesn't matter who said what, and your bruised ego is not the issue here. In fact you reacted in just the same way I would have done when I was about your age. I was in Vietnam then. It was a troubled time, like now."

"Yes, I heard Dee." said Piers, still flushed.

"What you didn't hear is that they had to carry me out kicking and screaming. I wanted to stay, go undercover, keep providing intelligence for the army. A foolish notion, I can see that now, but at the time I was young, idealistic, a lot like you . . ."

Piers listened in silence, he'd never heard Dee talk about himself like this before.

The Director continued, ". . . Later, back in the Pentagon, we were all in shock. Kicking our heels, looking for something to do. Trying to find a new purpose. Then I realised that there was more to life than simply being a soldier. On our own, we would never fix things; only act and react as the politicians decided. So I made a decision of my own. I would become a diplomat, re-educate myself and re-invent myself, move on." Dee paused, and saw the critical look in Piers' eyes. "No, don't think I abandoned the army, or thought any the less of it. It's just that I'd realised there was more to the game. The next level you might say." Dee took out his inhaler . . . puff . . . puff.

"You are approaching that same point Piers. I hope that very soon you will have to make your own choices, as I did all those years ago. But before you do there is this mission to Edonia with Christopher. It's going to be glorious dear boy, the pinnacle of both your military careers, God willing. But you have to be a team, that's why I had you recalled. I needed you safe, to join Christopher and meet a new danger together. You said it yourself, together you are greater than the sum of your parts. Your job, as ever, is to protect him, from harm, from himself, so that he can do the job he was destined to do, defeat bioterrorism. But he needs you to do that, we all do. I wish you all the luck in the world dear boy. Keep him safe at any cost Piers. Even at the risk of your own life. You've done it before, now I'm asking you to be prepared to do it again. God forgive me dear boy, but I must ask it of you. You are his shield, but he is my sword Piers, remember that. Together you represent our best hope. Will you do it, for the BSAA?"

"Without hesitation Sir."

Dee stood up and moved around to where Piers stood. In a rare display of emotion he hugged Piers tight. "Bless you, bless you both; and Godspeed dear boy." he whispered in his ear. But Dee hadn't finished. He motioned Piers to sit down as he sat back down himself. If anything, the Director now looked even more serious.

"Now, I expect one reason for your lack of enthusiasm was leaving your new found family, Bravo Team. Yes?" Piers nodded.

"So, let us talk about family. You know, of course, about 'The Family', that global club of the super wealthy and influential, who wish, by one way or another, to maintain the status-quo, since it favours them." Piers nodded again.

"Then there is your own family, your parents, brothers and sister . . ."

"Yes, but I don't see any connection. What are you getting at Dee?"

"Your brother Adam is a member of both."

Piers jumped up, visibly startled. "What! I don't believe it, he would never join . . ."

"Oh, but he has Piers. He is currently one of their top assassins. They call him One-Shot, ha ha. It was probably Adam who shot our biker friend."

"But he can't be, he's in the army, a Ranger. I see nothing to laugh at Director." Piers' faced flushed crimson in anger and disbelief.

"Forgive me Piers, I need relief sometimes, neither of us have easy lives do we?" He smiled briefly, then drew out his inhaler. Puff . . . puff. He wiped his eyes, and looked directly at Piers. The gaze was firm, unwavering . . . and suddenly cold.

"When is the last time you saw him, when any of your family actually saw him . . . hmm? Three months, six months?"

Piers hung his head in shocked acceptance, he couldn't deny it.

"I thought so. Just a hurried phone call once in a blue moon I imagine. Sit down dear boy and let me explain . . ."

Outside it was snowing again, it was snowing in Edonia too. Winter had arrived.


	2. Disco Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Chris and Piers prepare to leave for Edonia, Piers is still troubled by the news that his brother Adam is a member of The Family. On the day of their arrival they meet up with the jovial Ivan Slotic, the BSAA’s resident intelligence officer. He proves to be a most entertaining host. Later that night Chris and Piers enjoy some role playing during their love making. But elsewhere events occur that will have far reaching consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter is dedicated to RedfieldandNivans. Two writers who I admire and find inspirational. Happy Birthday to Chris on April 6th. C'mon guys, get writing again - please.
> 
> "Damn, it's like a disco ball(s) in front of my face." is perhaps one of Chris Redfield's most popular lines in Revelations. I couldn't resist using it for reasons you will see.
> 
> There's still a lot of humour in this chapter. That's down to Chris and Piers. I think the nature of their characters is to get the best out of their partnership wherever and whenever they can. Piers' presence allows Chris to be less introspective, to loosen up.
> 
> But there is some pathos here too, hope I've got the mix right. Your comments are always welcome, let me know what you think. nimrod.

Previously: 

". . . So, let us talk about family." said Dee. "You know, of course, about 'The Family', that global club of the super wealthy and influential, who wish, by one way or another, to maintain the status-quo, since it favours them." Piers nodded again.

"Then there is your own family, your parents, brothers and sister . . ."

"Yes, but I don't see any connection. What are you getting at Dee?"

"Your brother Adam is a member of both. When is the last time you saw him, when any of your family actually saw him . . . hmm? Three months, six months?"

Piers hung his head in shocked acceptance, he couldn't deny it . . .

************************

After about fifteen minutes with Dee, Piers left the office and rejoined Chris. He told him about his conversation with the Director. Dee had agreed that he could discuss it with his partner.

"I can't understand why Dee gave you such bad news just before a mission Ace. You've got enough on your plate without that."

"I guess for the same reason he told us about Jake Muller, to keep an eye out for Adam. If the New Alliance is based in Edonia and tied in with the Family it could happen . . ."

"Expect the unexpected eh?"

"Yes . . . but then Dee said a strange thing. He said that unlike his namesake, he didn't believe Adam was guilty of original sin. What the hell was that supposed to mean?"

"That he doesn't think Adam's gone rogue, but that he can't prove it?"

"Well I don't believe any of it for a minute. Adam would never do a thing like that, it's just impossible. Military service to our nation has been drummed into four generations of Nivans'. Damnit, he's my brother, I know him as well as I know myself."

"In that case, we have to assume he's been inserted into the Family by persons, and for reasons, unknown, don't we? Either way, if our paths do cross, we have to keep all options open Piers, until we're sure, one way or the other."

"Do you think we _will_ meet him in Edonia then?"

Chris put a comforting arm around his partner. "I don't know Ace, I'm just saying be prepared, that's all."

"For what exactly?"

"Absolutely anything."

************************

Two days later, having completed their self-briefing, they had bid a short, emotional farewell to Dee, then set off on their respective journeys. Both Chris and Piers reached Edonia city without incident. Piers had picked up the keys for their apartment from the EU office shortly after landing, whilst Chris arrived later in the afternoon. They were to meet Ivan Slotic that evening, in his nightclub called 'The Bear's Cave'.

They found the place in a fashionable part of the city. Fashionable because the area was one of the first to have been re-built in a 'westernised' style following the civil war. Designer shops and global franchises vied for space with chic apartments and boutique hotels. What little charm it had once possessed had now vanished under slabs of steel and concrete. The club was on the edge of the new development; backing on to the what was left of the old quarter of the city. A discrete neon sign announced the location, hung above a short flight of steps leading down to a heavy wooden door. A CCTV camera looked down on the entrance, and a discrete video entry system. Chris was expertly frisked by the heavy-set doorman, quickly and efficiently, without fuss. He had a thick, muscular neck, and close-cropped hair topped an impassive face. 'If Mike Lugano has a twin brother, he's alive and working in Edonia', Chris thought to himself. As the doorman turned his attention to Piers, Chris watched the process with amusement.

"Reminds me of . . ."

"Yeah, I know, Mike Luga...nOh!" said Piers, suddenly startled as the man paid a little more attention to his butt than was really necessary. The doorman winked at Piers as they left the entry lobby.

"I finish at two." he whispered in a heavy Slav accent.

"Um, sorry, I'm with someone already." said Piers blushing. "Another time perhaps?" The big man smiled and nodded.

"Making friends with the locals already Ace?" Chris laughed.

Piers raised one eyebrow. "Jealous Bear?"

Once admitted, they were shown to the bar area by an attractive young hostess. Ivan had gone for the kitsch 70's disco look in the club, and he'd succeeded; Abba would have been proud! Chris and Piers sat up at the counter, their ears adjusting to the high noise-level and their eyes to the semi-darkness. They watched the stage show, open mouthed. A group of hirsute young men were performing an erotic dance and strip routine. They were the aptly named 'The Bare Cubs'.

"Alejandro, Alejandro . . . Ale-Alejandro, Ale-Alejandro . . ." The sound system pumped out the iconic gay song. On stage, glistening, oiled muscles pumped up in synchronised response. Lady Gaga would have been proud too!

Piers was fascinated by the show, it reminded him of some of the rowdier scenes he had witnessed on occasion back in the army. Chris was experiencing a flashback of his own. His eyes had been dazzled by the myriad reflections of the pulsing strobe lights coming from the huge disco ball that rotated slowly above the centre of the dance floor. 'Damn, it's like a disco . . .' Suddenly a voice from the present cut through his past.

"Chris . . . Chris! . . . Are you OK?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry babe, I was years away, with Jill, on a ship."

"Let me guess, the _Queen Zenobia_?"

"Yeah, weird, I'd almost forgotten that till just then . . . Jeez, I could do with a drink!"

They ordered a couple of the local beers, and waited . . .

After his second beer, Chris needed to go for a pee. He also wanted to see if they had picked up a tail.

"Give me a few seconds Ace. Keep your eyes peeled, then follow on discretely. Watch your own six too, OK?" Piers nodded.

When Chris got there, the toilet was in darkness. He couldn't even find the light switch. He felt his way towards what he hoped was the urinal. As he stood there, he felt two hands slip gently under his shirt. They swiftly moved up, brushing against his large nipples as they fondled his pectorals. Then they followed his treasure trail down towards his crotch. He felt warm breath in his ear.

"Oh Piers! Just calm down, wait a minute!"

"Hmm, pity, I thought you'd be hairier than that." said a strange voice, "Nice chest though, and lovely nip . . ."

"What the fu...! Piers, is that you? I can't see a damn thing."

"Ha, ha, ha." Piers' laugh came from elsewhere in the room. "Don't blame me Chris, you know I think you're suitably hairy. I think you've just been checked out for your 'bear' qualities. Sounds like you failed the test!" The hands patted Chris' flat stomach one last time, then reluctantly withdrew.

"Yes, very nice indeed, but such a shame about the hair." There was a long sad sigh. Piers found the light switch. Chris found he pee'd into a sink. His night vision had never been quite as good as his partner's. A large bearded man standing behind Chris blinked in the sudden light, then smiled genially.

"Ivan, Ivan Slotic. Your host for the evening." He put out a hairy paw. Chris looked at it suspiciously.

"Yes, I think we've just met, Chris, Chris Redfield." He reluctantly shook the proffered hand, and winced slightly as his firm grasp was returned, and then some. Ivan looked across at Piers and raised his eyes.

"Hmm, very cute, like tough pretty-boy. Your cub? Is _he_ hairy?"

Chris grinned, "Not even suitably, it's mostly on his head." Piers pouted.

"Ah, you would be Peas Nivans, the one who never misses, yes?"

"That would be me." He shook Ivan's hand lightly, he'd seen Chris wince. "And it's _Piers_ , not Peas."

"Pierce?"

"No, P.i.e.r.s."

"Is same!"

"Is not!" Piers rolled his eyes in exasperation.

"Ha, you Americans, why can't you have real names like everyone else? OK, Pees it is. I think we will have to give proper Edonian names whilst you are here. Is good cover. Let me think . . . Hmm, I know! Chris, you can be Krsta and Pees, you can be . . . Um . . . Ah, yes! You can be Pravi, my pretty little cub. So! Neither of you is hairy? Oh dear, and I lived in hope! Where have all the bears gone? These days all the handsome boys shave, such a shame."

Ivan laughed and his big frame shook. "Forgive me for my lateness my friends, I wanted to see if you had tails on you, yes? Welcome to my humble club. It is my home and my office. I am your guide and agent for your time here in this earthly paradise." He winked at them. "This darkroom is one of it's best facilities."

He gazed upwards. Chris and Piers followed his eyes. An array of chains and stout leather straps hung from the ceiling. On one wall were various manacles and in the middle of the room something like a pair of stocks. It had two wooden slats with holes for hands and head at the top, and there was a single slat with a central hole lower down. In one corner stood a heavy wooden chair with a large hole in the seat; and by it's side an assortment of canes and whips stood upright in a large, ornate Chinese vase. Ivan watched their reactions with amusement.

"Ah, you have just glimpsed heaven my friends, most of my clients only _feel_ it. Ha ha ha!" The big man shook with laughter again. "Come, let's talk upstairs. Pees, please switch off the light, my clients prefer to keep their anonymity, is that the word?"

"It's certainly one of them Ivan!" Piers smiled.

"Oh Chris, he's lovely! Where did you find him, are there any left?"

Chris laughed. "Actually he found me, over three years ago, here in Edonia."

"Ah yes, of course. I recall the tale, it is something of a legend. Not here in the city so much, but in the countryside. The simple folk there still cling to their primitive traditions and lore. Of course I speak, how do you say, with my tongue in your cheeks?" He slapped Chris hard on the back and winked at Piers. It was Chris' turn to roll his eyes as he staggered forwards.

Piers grinned and returned Ivan's wink. "Er, yes, you could very well say that. Just be careful where!"

Ivan led them back through the noisy bar, now filled with cigarette smoke and the smell of sweat from the gyrating bodies on the dance floor, and up a flight of stairs leading to a second floor landing. He unlocked a heavy looking door, set in a steel frame. It was built to keep more than the noise from downstairs out.

"My friends, make yourselves at home." He switched on a light and closed the door behind him. Chris and Piers gasped. A large and elegantly furnished room lay before them. Comfortable seating in a mix of cream suede and white leather blended perfectly with the smoked-glass and chrome tables and desk. The lighting was hidden, subtle and subdued, the off-white shag pile carpet felt soft and deep.

Ivan looked pleased at their reaction. "Welcome, my own little Shangri-La. No good being owner without benefits, eh?"

"It's the nicest bear's cave I've seen in a long while Ivan." said Chris, smiling as he scanned the room. "I take it there's a back door?"

"Ha, ha, my friend, you think well. Yes, over there, then stairs down to the alley, very discrete." He nodded towards the far corner. "The city is like a maze, easy to get lost, easy to hide. This is why you need a guide, me!"

"You come highly recommended Ivan, said Chris. "How long have you been the resident agent for the BSAA?"

"Almost three years. After your adventures. The European Branch wanted more, what do you call them? Local representatives, yes? It seemed a worthy cause, my country has seen enough fighting in it's life." He grinned. "And I needed the money. It is not easy being the owner of the only Bear's club in town. In public, my people do not tolerate such things. In private, very different matter." He tapped his stubby nose. "I have access to many important people, all in strictest confidence naturally. Good for business."

"Yours or the BSAA's?" asked Piers

"Both of course, my little cub. Sex make the world go round, just like money. I cater for many tastes here."

Piers and Chris couldn't help but like the man, whatever his morals. Dee had spoken of him highly.

"Well my friends, I am at your disposal. What do you need to know, and how can I help?"

"Some background would be useful first Ivan." said Chris. "What's the current political situation here?"

"It is like, how you say? A Curate's balls? Good in part, bad in other."

"Um, it's a Curate's _egg_ Ivan. That's the correct expression." said Piers.

Ivan shrugged, "Balls, eggs, all very similar to me. English is a very complicated language, especially when spoken by Americans. Ha ha! My country has changed since you were here last. Our membership of the European Union has greatly improved our prosperity." He spread his hands out and gestured to his 'office'. He caught Piers' raised eyebrows. "Well, if you know how to use it little cub." He smiled, then continued speaking.

"But our present government is weak. They are a bad marriage of centre and left parties. My people prefer a strong leader, even if he is crooked man! This refugee crisis for example. First the government welcomes them in, and the people complain, so it closes it's borders, and then the Europeans complain. The right-wing say we should kick them all out, and then reclaim all our old lands from our neighbours. Greater Edonia they call it. We are just a few steps from civil-war again. And your New Alliance is funding the fascists, big, big, bucks, and weapons, and, so some say, those creatures."

"What creatures?" asked Chris.

"B.O.Ws!"

Just then there was a buzz. Ivan looked at the image on his computer screen and pressed a speaker button. "Ah, Maria, come in please!"

The image showed a woman standing outside with a laden tray. The hidden camera gave a perfect view of the landing outside and the stairs leading back down to the club. Ivan pressed a fob and the heavy door opened.

"Maria, please meet my new friends, Krsta and Pravi. But remember, you have seen no one."

"The middle-aged woman placed the tray on a table and looked up. She stared long and hard at Chris, then jabbed a finger at him.

"I know you. You’re the stray dog! Tch, come back to pay your bills at last? Or are you in trouble again?"

Chris looked at her blankly. "I'm sorry, have we met before?"

"It is you, don't deny it. I recognise your voice." she looked back at the nightclub owner. "You have a bad choice in friends Ivan Slotic, he was my worst customer. He's a devil that one!"

"You're the bar maid, from the little bar in Eskovar, aren't you?" said Piers.

"Ah, the young American soldier, the one always asking questions, always looking. Yes it's me. Well you found him then, I hope it was worth your trouble."

Ivan laughed heartily and gave Chris another powerful slap on the back, "Ha, ha, the truth will seek you out my hairless one! He looked at the woman. "Now away with you Maria, and yes, before you ask, I will pay for your silence, as usual."

Chris still looked perplexed. "Can someone please explain what the hell is going on? Piers, how do you know this woman?"

Ivan ushered Maria out, haggling over payment. Piers looked at Chris, it was only their first day in Edonia and already the past had caught up with them.

"She didn't know you babe, the person she knew was Justin, when you were suffering from PTSA. She worked in the bar where I found you. We can talk about it later if you want. Right now I'm more concerned that Ivan can keep her quiet."

Chris struggled to understand. With none of Justin's memories, the events Piers had told him about so many times before still sounded unreal.

"Can she be trusted?" Chris asked Ivan when he rejoined them.

"Oh yes Chris, she's my sister. I would trust her with my grandmother's life . . . if she wasn't dead!" And he let out another infectious laugh. "Oh your face, ha, ha. Come now my friends, let me greet you traditionally. First we must eat bread and salt. It is one of our most important customs. You will eat lots of bread here in Edonia." Piers rolled his eyes, and Ivan caught the look.

"Don't worry pretty cub, we have plenty meat too. If you have the good connection." and he tapped his nose. "Ivan has those connections, one of my cousins, on my mother's side."

Chris grinned, "You have a strong sense of family then Ivan? Piers and I appreciate family, don't we Ace?"

Ivan laughed again. "Oh yes, and my family appreciate my money. This is why I must be wealthy man. I have a lot of family. This will be a big help to you, you will see. But now, eat and drink, Rakija, our national drink." He poured the clear liquid into three small glasses from a round flask which was bound in an ornate leather jacket. "It will put hairs on your chest. Then you will become proper bears. Ha, ha, come, sit down my friends. Later we will talk business, but first we must break bread and make toast."

Chris and Piers both burst out laughing.

It was Ivan's turn to look confused. "Did I just make English joke?"

Later, and after drinking a considerable amount of Rakija, Ivan suddenly decided it was time to commence Chris and Piers' transformation into passable Edonians.

"You must look like simple peasant-folk. For you Chris, I think is easy, just grow your beard. Pees, can you grow beard? No? Well then, your hair, it must go, is also pretty-boy thing, We must shave you, now, so you ugly peasant too, like hard-boys look, skinhead yes?"

Piers rolled his eyes as Chris grinned at him.

"Pees! No eye rolling, it is very rude. Here it means you are wishing people to heaven. And no poutings. That is pretty-boy behaviour."

Piers couldn't help himself as he pouted yet again.

"No, no, Pees, no pouty-rollings! Please, sit." He indicated a chair by a large wall-mirror. Seemingly from nowhere Ivan produced a pair of hair clippers and put a towel around Piers' shoulders. "How you say, hair today, gone tomorrow!

"No, it's _here_ today, not hair." said Piers, somewhat nervously, but finding himself unable to resist correcting Ivan's pronunciation once more.

"Hear? I hear nothing, except my clippers going clip, clip, clip, ha, ha."

Piers looked at his reflection, ashen faced, as his treasured quiff and layered latte quickly disappeared. Chris stood watching behind him, mesmerised. Piers had never let him cut his hair. "Be brave my Ace, for me."

"Damnit Bearfield! Wait until . . ." Piers gritted his teeth as Ivan grasped his head firmly to stop him moving.

"Tch, hold still little cub, not much is left now . . . There! All gone!" Ivan brushed some loose clippings from Piers head and patted it.

Piers could hardly bare to look at his reflection now. His pride and joy had been reduced to a stubble-like fuzz, barely a millimetre long. His scalp showed white beneath the desolation. Here and there a thin blue line could be seen. "Oh God, are those veins?" He put his hands over his head to cover the atrocity, he felt totally bereft.

"Come on Pravi, have another drink." said Chris. "It'll put hairs on your . . ." He and Ivan both burst out laughing.

"You pair of assholes!" said Piers, with much feeling.

************************

By now it was very late. So at Ivan's insistence, they spent their first night in one of his 'guest' suites.

"Everything is provided my friends." He pointed out a chest of drawers by the side of the large bed to Piers, then turned and winked at Chris. "Tomorrow we get down to business. Tonight, you can get down to business." He was still laughing as he left.

After they'd showered, Piers was idly rummaging through the chest by the bed, and still bemoaning the loss of his treasured hair.

"I, I feel naked, like Samson must have felt when Delilah cut his hair off." He pouted, repeatedly, as he whined.

Chris waved his forefinger at Piers in a more than passable imitation of Ivan.

"No Pees, no pouty-rollings!"

"Damnit Chris, there's gotta' be some way I can express my emotions!"

"Hmm, let me see now, I think I can help you out with that my little cub. Just let me stroke your head again, it feels so cool." Chris pulled him close.

"Y, you like it? It feels like I'm totally bald, and I'm cold too!" He shivered as he pouted again.

"No, I think it's sexy, a few studs and some tattoos and I could get to really like this new-look Piers. Here, let me warm you up, you bad, bad, boy!"

"What! Has that always been your fantasy then? Bad skinhead Nivans?"

"Grrrrr!"

Piers felt a rasping tongue in his left ear and a large hand caressing the nape of his neck. Then teeth nibbled his earlobe and another hand slipped between his legs, cupping his balls.

"OMG it has! . . . you never said . . . mmh . . . Oh, I like that . . . Uff! . . . you should've mentioned it . . . Ahh, oh fuck! . . . sooner."

Piers felt his body go limp under the attack, melting into Chris' tight embrace. Before he knew it he was lifted up, effortlessly, and he found himself being carried over Chris' right shoulder, fireman style. The next thing he was flat on his back on the bed; his legs dangling over the edge.

"Oh, he's thought of everything." said Chris, opening a tube of lube he'd seen on the bedside table. He forced Piers' legs apart and roughly massaged some of the thick gel around and into Piers' ring, first using one finger, then two as Piers' sphincter relaxed. Chris was getting into character, the Daddy! The skinhead panted in pleasure and expectation, groaning softly. When he thought Piers was about to loose it, Chris took his legs and put them up over his own broad shoulders.

"So? What have you done wrong recently skinhead?"

"I lied, to Dee, about our relationship."

"What?" Chris was genuinely surprised, and for a moment he stopped what he was doing. "Explain that please Piers."

"Um, well he asked me if our having sex was important, and I said no, but that it made our bond stronger. Well, right now sex with you is about the most important thing I can think off. So I lied, didn't I?"

"Well that's two punishments now, one for lying in the first place, and one for telling me about your private conversations with Dee." Chris tried to sound fierce, which was very difficult with such a big grin on his face.

"Well, skinhead, do you accept your punishments?"

"Yes, Mister. Please Mister!"

"You've been bad, very bad, I will have to punish you severely."

"Oh, I do hope so Mister!"

Chris pushed into Piers, slowly, teasingly. Piers tried to 'lock-on', to gain some control, but Chris was too quick, as he timed his penetrations, sliding in, then out, before Piers had time to react. Then Chris upped his pace, working quickly and efficiently, like the burly doorman.

"Agh, please Chris, I can't bear it anymore. I mean it. I'll be good . . . I promise . . . take me dammit, nowwww!"

Chris was ready too. He pushed hard, all the way in. His buttocks clenching in time with his thrusts.

"Whoa! Yesss!"

"Ooh, that's some sword you've got there senior Captain!"

"Ha! I hope you won't be using your shield then junior Captain . . ."

Afterwards, Chris lay down alongside Piers, who was still shivering slightly.

"Let's get you warm again" Chris took his partner up in his arms and held him close. When Piers was snug and settled, drawing the warmth and scent from Chris' body; Chris drew the quilt up over them both and turned out the bedside light. He could feel Piers getting gradually warmer, but he was still trembling occasionally.

"What's up Ace? Are you still cold?"

"Mm, I think it's this haircut Bear, most of your body heat is lost through your head you know."

"Ha! No wonder you're freezing then, with all your brain power. We'll have to get you a wig to sleep in. He, he."

"That's NOT funny! Hmm, no, not a wig, but the next best thing . . . put the light back on please Bear, I think I saw something in one of those drawers." Piers got up and rummaged about for a minute. He returned to the bed wearing a ribbed woollen hat. "There! That feels better already." He got back into the bed alongside Chris and snuggled up again. "I think I deserve some TLC now, after all that punishment. It's been a pretty traumatic day."

Chris decided some simple frottage was called for, after some judicious tongue and finger work of course. When he judged Piers had warmed-up sufficiently he rolled him onto his side, facing away. One large arm reached down and concentrated on his partner's pert butt, a source of constant pleasure to Chris. The other arm reached up and caressed the back of Piers' neck. Automatically, Chris move his hand upwards to stroke the familiar latte locks, only to remember they had now been replaced by a beanie. Chris stopped his explorations suddenly, trying to adjust to the new reality of a shaven-headed Piers . . . and the hat, it felt strangely familiar.

"Mmh, uh? . . . oh! Don't stop babe, I was enjoying that." Piers said sleepily.

"Sorry Ace. It feels like I'm fucking with Finn."

"Huf, mm, . . . feels like? . . . _What!_ " Piers was suddenly wide awake. "Is there something I should know about Chris Redfield?"

"What? No! Well, yes. I did have this weird dream once . . . or twice, um, about Finn . . . and, er, me."

"Humph! A _wet_ dream I suppose?"

Chris suddenly slipped his hand between Piers' butt cheeks, his forefinger quickly finding it's target. It saved him having to answer the question. "Grrr!" was all he said in response. Luckily for him, it was enough.

"Ohh! Captain!"

"Ha, ha, that's just what he said in my dream!"

"Who? Finn again??? Well, if it's gonna distract you dammit . . !" Piers reached up to take off the beanie.

"No, leave it on, it'll be fine. He, he. Fine Finn. This role playing lark is much more fun than I thought. Why haven't we done it before Ace?"

"Babe?" said Piers.

"Yes Ace?" Chris replied.

"Please just do what you do best."

"What’s that?"

"Act first, talk after."

"Oh! OK then."

************************

The early morning sun rose over the jagged peaks of the southern Edonian mountains, reflecting pink and orange hues off the freshly fallen snow. Up in a high pasture an old shepherd tethered his horse to a stunted tree. He looked around warily, his flock should have been in the lee of the wood, protected from the elements and protected by his dog. But the sheep were scattered about, nervous and skittish, and his dog was nowhere to be seen.

He'd never liked this new-fangled system of high alpine pasturing, and this new cold-resistant breed of some foreigner's sheep. He much preferred the old ways, tried and trusted. In winter, sheep should be kept down in the valley, away from the bears and wolves that roamed freely higher up. But he had to make a living; and in the 'new' Edonia, things had to be done differently now.

He trudged a little way towards some ewes, he couldn't help but notice some curious grey puddles on the ground. Was there some sort of strange new sickness in the flock? The man let out a shrill whistle, then called for his dog.

"Braun, Braun! Gde si ti momak? Dođi ovde!"

He heard a noise behind him and turned around. A few metres away in a shallow gully he found his sheepdog. It was lying on it's side, panting raggedly. There was blood on it's flanks . . . a wolf attack?

As he bent down the dog whimpered in recognition. It looked up at him with clouding eyes and tried to wag it's tail one last time. The shepherd rested a gnarled hand tenderly on it's still body as he bid farewell, and his sad, grey eyes filled with tears. His fingers scratched the shaggy brown coat, Braun had always loved that. He felt a hole, then another. His faithful old dog had not been attacked by a wild animal at all, it had been shot!

************************

In the BSAA building in Washington, the lights still burned brightly in Dee's office even though it was late into the night. Mike had just brought him his coffee.

He looked up and gave a tired smiled. "Good news dear Michael. I've just received confirmation that Christopher and Piers have arrived safely in Edonia city. Sword and Shield are operational."

"That's great news Boss. Perhaps now you'll get some rest?"

"I promise Gunny, I promise."

After he'd gone, Dee unlocked a drawer in his desk and took out the small packet of tablets. He swallowed one quickly with his coffee. He put the packet down then reached over the desk for his inhaler. His hand suddenly trembled.

"Argh!"

The excruciating pain flashed across his chest and through his right arm. As he fell forwards, the inhaler clattered to the floor.

When Mike returned a short while later he found Dee slumped over the desk.

"Jesus H. Christ, no!"

Mike pushed the Director back into his chair and searched for a pulse. There! But it was very weak. He ran back to the outer office and grabbed Dee's emergency medical kit. He put a heart tablet under the Director’s tongue, then turned on the small portable oxygen bottle and carefully fitted the face mask over Dee's head. Next he adjusted the regulator valve, and when satisfied with the flow, put a thermal blanket around Dee's hunched shoulders. He made a phone call . . . by the time he finished the air-ambulance had been scrambled from the Bethesda Naval Hospital. Whilst he anxiously waited, Mike made another call, to the duty Cabinet Secretary at the White House. The President would be woken, and in view of the current international situation, a news blackout would be put in place, effective immediately.

Mike noticed the packet lying on the desk. He picked it up. "What the? . . . Stimulants?"

Once at the hospital Dee was rushed into the ICU where he was quickly placed on a ventilator. Drips and tubes festooned the bed, saline, medication, urine. The Doctors and nurses checked his measurements constantly. Amongst the blurred rush of the medical staff, Mike sat quietly next to the bed. Completely still, as if he'd been displaced in time and space. He rested a stubby hand tenderly on the thin white hair. The sounds of the ventilator, the monitors, the babble of the medical team, all whirled around in Mike's head, then they faded into a screaming silence.

"Oh Boss . . . not now!"


	3. Bolts From The Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are not going well. For Sherry Birkin, for Jill Valentine and Mike Lugano, and especially for Chris and Piers. There are plenty of surprises in store, the 'Bolts from the Blue'. Only the irrepressible Ivan Slotic is trying to hold things together for 'Sword' and 'Shield'. Will he succeed? And what is Jake up to? Read on . . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a long chapter, but it all seems to hang together (at least to me!), so I haven't split it into two parts.

 

"Accept the things to which fate binds you, and love the people with whom fate brings you together, but do so with all your heart." - Marcus Aurelius

Piers woke with a start. His body told him he should be asleep, adjusting to the time difference in Edonia. But his brain said get up, it's morning, there's things to do. He carefully disentangled himself from Chris' arms, leaving his partner snoring peacefully. He'll have a hangover when he wakes up, thought Piers. What was that stuff? Rakija? His own head was throbbing, he touched it, it felt like someone else's. What the . . ? Then he remembered the haircut Ivan had given him the night before, and he shuddered.

Piers picked up the woolly hat lying by his pillow. He thought of Finn Macauley as he turned it in his hands. And in turn that made him think of Danny Svenson; lying so pale and weak in his hospital bed back in Pennsylvania. Knowing Finn, there would soon be an array of sunlamps in the room, so that his beloved Dan could recover his golden tan. Piers started to smile at the thought, then stopped. There was someone else to think of too, his brother Adam. What was he doing right now? And where? Piers put the hat down and headed purposely for the shower. He was Pravi the skinhead now, and he had some urgent phone calls to make, but not here, not with Chris around.

Outside the dull grey morning sky was turning pale, a snowstorm was on its way. Piers hurried to a nearby cafe, ordered strong black coffee and settled into a booth that gave him a good view of the entrance. He scanned his surroundings, then got out his phone and scrolled through contacts. He looked around once again in case someone had moved within earshot. Just as he was about to make the call, the phone rang. It was Chris.

"Piers! Where the hell are you? We're meant to be doing things together."

"Hi Krsta, are you hung over?"

"Who?"

"Yeh, it's Pravi, ha ha!"

"What? Yes dammit, don't change the subject!"

"You were drunk last night . . ."

"So were you . . ."

"What was with all the role playing?"

"To make you happy, why?"

"Finding Adam and having my hair back would make me happy."

"We've a mission Piers, that comes first. Where are you? What are you up to?"

Piers scanned the cafe once more and lowered his voice. "I had a network."

"What!"

"You don't think I trudged around Edonia all on my own looking for you do you?"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Never thought I'd need it again. Hell, I don't even know if it still exists anyway. I'm in the Cafe Estrella, two blocks west from the apartment."

"Stay where you are Piers, I'm coming right over. Christ I need a coffee, my head's splitting."

"OK, I'll order."

Piers knew he didn't have long until Chris arrived. He left a coded message for Pavel first, then Sonia. He'd just finished when he saw Chris coming in. A light dusting of snow covered his bare head and broad shoulders. He looked angry. As Chris dusted himself off in the doorway, Piers set his phone to silent mode and slipped it back into his jacket. If anyone rang back, he didn't want Chris to know about it.

Chris spotted Piers and sat opposite him, scowling. He leant forward and spoke quietly.

"What the fuck are you playing at Piers? We have a mission, anything else is secondary. Do you understand me?"

Piers shook his head. "Not if it concerns Adam. If there's the slightest possibility he's here, I want to find out."

Chris grabbed Piers' hand. "No! You listen to me. Nothing, but nothing, is gonna' compromise the operation Dee has sent us on, I don't care if it's your brother or the goddamn President, We stay focussed."

Piers shook free of Chris' grasp.

"Since when have you started following orders? What if it was Claire?"

"Don't throw that at me Piers. Christ, don't you realise how important this is?"

They had both begun to raise their voices, Piers shaking free of Chris' hand had not gone unnoticed. Three skinheads had entered unobserved whilst Chris and Piers argued. One of them walked over to the table. He looked at Piers.

"Is everything OK brother?"

Piers looked up. "I'm fine, nothing I can't handle."

"Are you sure? If this guy is bothering you . . ."

Chris stood up abruptly, knocking his chair over. "He said he's fine, I suggest you fuck off shithead!"

Piers stood up and put his hands out. "It's OK, just a tiff. We're good" He threw some money on the table. Then he put his arm around Chris' shoulders and steered him towards the door. "Time to leave." he whispered in Chris' ear. The three skinheads followed behind, unsure what was going on.

"Run!" It wasn't the best thing for Chris to have said, Piers would have preferred a brisk walk away from the cafe. When they saw Chris grabbing Piers' arm, the skinheads gave chase. The three thugs were surprised at the speed the big man made, they began to lose him. But Chris and Piers didn't know the streets and alleyways like their pursuers. They soon found themselves in a narrow dead-end, lined with rubbish dumpsters.

Chris and Piers turned to face the skinheads. The three young men were blocking the entrance to the alley, they all had knives in their hands. "Step away from our brother big guy." said one, waving his knife menacingly at Chris.

Chris looked at Piers, then nodded towards the adjacent wall. "Time to split Pravi!"

The three pursuers were expecting a fight, they weren't expecting Chris and Piers to suddenly run up and along the walls of the alley, parkour style. In an instant, their quarry was behind them, making for the street. And Chris would have made it if it hadn't been for a fourth skinhead crouching behind one of the bins. He swung the baseball bat and caught Chris unawares on the back of his shoulders. Chris let out a groan and fell forwards. Piers heard the cry and turned to see Chris lying face down in the snow and the thugs closing in slowly for the kill. Chris shook his head and tried to get up.

"Stay down Captain!"

The four men turned to look at Piers, he had his right arm held level in front of him, his hand was glowing.

"What the fu . . ." said one. For some, it was the last thing their eyes would see. A bolt of blue lightning seemed to leap out of Piers' right hand, flat, jagged, horizontal, it struck all four skinheads at the same time. Two screamed as the bolt hit them, clutching their heads, the other two toppled silently, smoke curling from burnt clothes and seared flesh. They all lay still in the deepening snow.

In the adjacent apartment block, a man put down his paper briefly and looked out through his window and up at the sky. Strange, he thought absently, lightning in a snow shower? He went back to his paper. The mangy black cat under one of the dumpsters was much more concerned however. Unexpectedly woken from it's sleep by the commotion in the alleyway, it arched it's back and hissed at the strange blue light and noise. Was there nowhere peaceful in this neighbourhood?

Piers looked at the scene before him in stunned silence. He'd acted on pure instinct and adrenalin, to protect Chris, nothing else had mattered. As reality kicked in, he ran forward to help a groggy Chris up to his feet. As his eyes focussed, Chris took in the scene.

"Jesus Christ Piers! What happened?"

"I . . . I zapped 'em I guess, I'm not really sure myself."

Chris kicked one of the thugs over with his foot. His face bore livid red burns and his jacket was charred. "Jeez, are they dead?"

"I don't know, I didn't mean to . . ."

Chris and Piers checked the four men. They were breathing, but all had suffered second-degree burns. Two would be blind.

"Let's go." said Piers, "There may be more." He headed towards the exit.

"Hang on! We can't leave a trail of bodies behind us Piers." Chris picked up one of the unconscious men and dumped him unceremoniously into one of the bins.

"I, I've gotta' go Chris, give me an hour." Piers said over his shoulder as he made for the street.

"Damnit Piers, wait!"

But Piers ran into the crowd and disappeared from sight.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Chris kicked the bin viciously in anger and frustration. The black cat hissed, then yowled in annoyance as it ran from underneath the bin.

"Shit! You and me both kiddo!"

As Chris dumped the other skinheads one by one, he noticed they were all wearing rings on the index finger of their left hand, a black spider, outlined in yellow. La Vita Nuova. They were members of the ELA. Without really thinking, he took two of the rings, choosing ones that might fit him and Piers. You never know Redfield, he said to himself. Now, where the hell is Nivans? Chris called on his phone, twice, but Piers didn't pick-up. Angry and frustrated, he left a text, 'MEET ME AT THE CAVE ASAP.'

************************

May 2015: When Sherry Birkin returned to the United States from Geneva in May, she was still in a state of shock. Her departure had been sudden and unexpected. Girot himself had driven her out to the airport and Jake's waiting plane. As they made their way through the busy evening traffic she caught his glance in the rear view mirror. Sherry decided to tell him. She mistrusted the man, and yet she had no one else to tell. Perhaps her news would resonate with Girot? Find some spark of human warmth inside him. She had always been an optimist.

"Pierre, the reason I wanted to speak with Jake, the reason why it was so important to me. I'm pregnant."

Girot's face remained calm, emotionless. "Why tell me Ms Birkin? Do you want money, support? I will arrange that if you wish."

"I want you to tell him Pierre. I know Jake, somewhere deep inside he loves me. He doesn't have any one else looking out for him. He deserves to know. Will you do that, for his sake if not mine?"

"He has me now, and his father, Ms Birkin."

She looked at him with incredulity. It wasn't often she thought ill of anybody, she was normally so tolerant, but something inside her snapped on hearing Girot's reply. "A control freak and a dead lunatic? You're turning Jake into a monster between you!"

He didn't reply to the insult. It was only a short drive from the big house at Dully. Girot remained silent until they got to the aircraft waiting on the VIP pan at Geneva Airport. He held the car door open for her and smiled.

"Have a pleasant flight Ms Birkin. I think you'll find Jacob less than receptive to any communication for a while. But please don't hesitate to get in touch with me if you need anything."

Sherry swallowed her pride, Girot was her last hope. "I'm sorry for what I said earlier. Will you tell him Pierre, please? That's all I really want. He needs to know, it could help him find himself again."

Girot smiled at her once more. "Of course Ms Birkin, you know you can rely on me." He stayed on the pan, watching, until the jet climbed steeply away, setting it's course for America. He waived at the rapidly disappearing plane. "Oh yes Ms Birkin, you can rely on me." He smiled to himself, it was the smile of a shark.

************************

The present: Mike Lugano sat quietly in the now empty ICU room at the Bethesda Naval Hospital; not moving in his bubble of arrested space and time. He felt safe there, it was like his foxhole amidst the dust and rubble of Beirut. The hand that suddenly gripped his shoulder startled him. It broke the womb-like peace that had, at some forgotten point in the past, replaced the screaming silence in his head.

"I'm sorry sir, but you can't stay here any longer, we've got to clean-up. There's a waiting room next to reception if you need it." He looked up at the naval nurse. Blinking as his senses were rapidly forced back to the present.

"Yeh, sure ma'am, sorry." He willed his mind back to work. "Say, can I get a cab from here? I came in a chopper. I need to get back to his . . . to my office, make some calls."

"They'll get you one at reception sir."

Outside, whilst he waited for the taxi, lightning arced across the Washington skyline. It was dawn, but the winter sun was unable to penetrate the oily black clouds that bubbled over the city. Mike pulled up the collar on his jacket and hunched his shoulders to keep out the cold. "Shit!"

************************

When he arrived alone at Ivan's, Chris took out a small box from his jacket pocket. He opened it and took out a ring. "Have you seen anything like this before Ivan?"

"Vuk glava, to je simbol Volfpack!" Ivan crossed himself. "A wolf's head, it's the symbol of the Wolf-Pack! Where did you get this from? Only Captain's and above are allowed to wear these. The ordinary men only wear La Vita Nuova ring, the black spider outlined in yellow, the symbol of the Edonian Liberation Army."

"Like these? Chris showed Ivan the rings he'd taken from the skinheads.

"Yes, but how did you come by them?"

"The Vita Nuova rings came from a bunch of thugs who tried to take us on this morning. Skinheads. They saw Piers and me arguing in a cafe and thought they'd help him out, thought he was one of their 'brothers'. Bad mistake." Chris explained everything that had happened that morning. Ivan sat in silence until Chris had finished.

"And the other, how did you get that?" Ivan pointed to the red and gold ring lying on the table. He wouldn't touch it.

"An unidentified man, probably an Edonian and very deceased, back in the US. We think he was connected with the bomb attacks. The gold comes from a place called Majdabor. I was hoping you could tell me something about it actually."

"Just by repute, they are only given to those Captains in the Volfpack who have shown exceptional loyalty and ruthlessness. These are very dangerous men Chris. Occasionally they come here. They never pay, and I never complain."

"Volfpack? What's that?"

"The VP, the organisation which controls the fascists, the ELA, the officer corps in the Edonian army. It is known by repute as you say. Facts are harder to find."

"So the ELA is active again?"

"Yes, and strong, in the army, in the police. When Slovako broke away it was like a slap in the face to many of my people. The ELA has much support, the calls for Greater Edonia are as strong as ever."

"Where is this Volfpack based? Who's in charge?" asked Chris, almost accusingly. "And how come this is the first I've heard of it?"

"They are everywhere and nowhere. People are very afraid of them; no one sees anything. You understand? I only know of the very few that come here. The resurgence of the ELA is not something the Edonian government likes to talk about. Especially to it's new European friends. They will not give us money if we are unstable country, so our politicians lie. Whoever is in control is well hidden, behind the skinheads, the fascists, the ELA, the army, the Volfpack. Layers and layers of protections."

"You think this Volfpack is part of the New Alliance?" Chris said sharply.

"I think they are same thing Chris. Your Director, he thinks this too. Like me, he has suspicions but no proofs, he keeps his thoughts secret. And so he sends you and Pees. It is for you to find the head. But I will help as best I can my friend. Come, let us go into my office, I have some things to show you. Please, don't be angry."

"I'm sorry Ivan, it's not your fault." Chris scratched the back of his head and forced a smile. "I told Dee it would be like looking for a needle in a haystack."

"And he says turn haystack into a bale, yes?"

"Yes, how did you know?"

"He and I talk lots, come, look at this, I turn Edonia into a bale, ha ha!"

Ivan picked up a large map of Edonia and spread it out over his desk. Various locations had been highlighted, some in red, others in green, yellow, blue. They were mainly concentrated in the southern half of the country, with some locations across the neighbouring borders. Others were in the east of Edonia.

Chris took in the detail quickly. "These red locations are more widespread, what are they?"

"Places where the ELA is active, known members, recruiting, rallies."

"And the others?"

"Green is sightings of VP members, yellow is unconfirmed reports of any strange activity, blue is when they are confirmed."

"Strange? What do you mean?"

"Armed men up in the mountains when there's no hunting, reports of dead animals, sheeps mainly. And the creatures."

"B.O.Ws?"

"Yes, and men in strange masks and uniforms, only at night."

"J'avo?"

"Possibly. These sightings are mostly from simple country folk. They see demons everywhere at night."

"Then Piers and I need to see for ourselves. What's this, to the east?" Chris pointed to a small cluster.

"That is Majdabor, the mines for gold and precious stones, where your ring comes from."

"Important?"

"Perhaps Chris, but I think here more important." Ivan pointed to the centre of the larger concentration in the south. "Here is bale, not haystack."

"Damnit, where the fuck is Piers? He needs to see this, what the hell is he playing at?"

"Calm down my friend. If he said he would be an hour, then he will be."

As if on cue Ivan's mobile rang . . ."Yes, send him up straightaway." Ivan smiled at Chris, "See? Here he comes." Ivan let Piers in and they joined Chris in the lounge.

Chris glared at Piers. "Where the hell have you been?"

Piers flushed, "Looking after some business."

"What business? "

"Um, nothing. It needn't concern you"

"Jesus Christ Piers, don't fob me off like that, we're meant to be a team, remember?"

"It was something to do with Adam, OK?"

The frustration of the day and Piers' sullen attitude proved too much, Chris suddenly lost it.

"Argh!" He grabbed the collar of Pier's jacket and pinned him up against the wall.

"Damnit Piers, what did I say this morning?" Piers offered no resistance, looking down rather than at his partner. Chris continued, "You're not some bloody action-man saving the world single-handed . . ."

Piers raised his eyes and looked directly at Chris. "I saved you first, remember?"

"What?"

"Before I killed Haos."

Chris shook his head slowly. "Oh Piers . . . Piers." he said softly as he let go of the jacket.

" **Rraaww!** "

Chris' fist punched a hole through the wall just inches from Piers' head.

Ivan put his large body between them. "Boys, boys, stop it!"

Piers' face was a pale mask. It betrayed no emotion. "I'm sorry, I need more time to think. I'd better go now. I'll be in the apartment Chris, s...sorry" Piers said quietly as he went to let himself out.

"Don't you run out . . ." Chris began, but Ivan put a restraining paw on his shoulder.

Piers voice was calm, toneless. "You can't order me Chris, we're equals now."

The door closed behind him. Chris looked at it, then hung his head. "I wasn't ordering you Piers . . . I was asking you." he whispered.

"Let him go for now Chris, you both need to cool off. He is worried about his brother, yes? I know this."

"How do you know?"

"Your Director asked me to keep my ears peeled."

"When?"

"A month ago."

"He's known all that time? And have you heard anything?"

"No, but these enquires always take long time, if he is here even." Ivan smiled, "Chris, I break secret, because you my friend, and Pees too. Director says not to tell, to keep the balance."

"Balance?"

"Yes, between you and Pees. But today you both lose balance, each must give and take. Let him speak to his people about his brother; if they are still around. It may lead to other things if is true, who knows? Come, let us finish up here, then later you go and make up."

"You're a wise man Ivan." Chris rubbed his knuckles and looked shamefaced at the damaged wall. "I'm sorry about that, I'll pay for it."

"No no no my friend. I shall frame it, ha ha! A talking piece for when I have parties. Perhaps I rename my club 'The Hole in the Wall', ha ha ha!"

Chris sat down heavily, his shoulders sagged. "Jeez, I need a coffee, can I?"

"Of course Chris." Ivan called on the intercom. "Maria, 2 strong black coffees please and bring some Rakija too. Yes, make it a pot, thank you."

A short while later Maria came in carrying a laden tray. Chris stood up as she entered the room.

Maria looked at him in stony silence, only muttering under her breath as she sat the tray down and left.

"She's getting to like you." said Ivan, grinning.

"How can you tell?" Chris scratched his neck as Ivan poured him his coffee.

Ivan Laughed, "Simple, she didn't speak!"

Over coffee, Chris gradually began to relax; and over Rakija, he opened up to Ivan about his relationship with Piers.

"Do you always make friends so quickly Ivan?"

"Ha, only when they are handsome, like you my dear hairless one. So now I have two hairless friends, you and Pees, is record for me, all my other boys are hairy."

Chris laughed for first time that day. "Ivan you are incorrigible."

"What is please?"

"It means you're a bad man but a good friend."

"Ha ha, I like, in..cor..ridge..a..bull, is a good word, I will use it lots."

"Hmm, I'm not sure about your pronunciation though."

"Hah! You sound just like teacher Pees."

"Yeah . . . He has this trick of rubbing-off on you, you know?"

"I think I do. Tell me about him, this cub of yours." Ivan asked. "What is he really like?"

"Oh, where do I start?" said Chris, sitting back into his chair.

"Beginning is always good place my friend."

Chris took a deep breath. "When he first joined the BSAA, he was unsure of himself, not professionally, just his persona. But he said from the start it was his duty to support me, come what may. To him I was the BSAA, damaged goods or not. He was young, naive, an idealist. Then, after Marhawa, he developed this hard-ass shell. It was the first time he'd lost someone close, another BSAA operative, Merah Biji." Chris paused in the recollection, then he seemed to shake himself back to the present.

"He took it out on everyone, including himself. His training regimes were a byword for no pain, no gain. Jeez, he could be an arrogant little shit back then. Always knew he was right, and didn't mind telling you. But damn, was he a fine soldier, and smart. He got my share of brains and some." Chris paused again and chuckled.

"Go on." said Ivan, he hadn't seen this emotional side of Chris' character before.

"Then, in Edonia, he showed his true loyalty. Wouldn't give up on me when I went missing with PTSA. Everyone said how persistent he'd been, bucked Command, most people would have given up, but not my Piers. I didn't understand why then. Only later did I realise it was because without me, he was just as lost as I was." Chris was silent for a while, coming back to Edonia had resurrected many ghosts, then he carried on . . .

"But it was only after Lanshiang, when I almost lost him, that I finally understood what went on in his heart, not just his head. After he'd recovered, he said fate had decided we two should be one. Who was I to argue? I felt incomplete without him. That's when I finally realised . . ."

"That he loved you?"

"No . . ." Chris blushed a little. ". . . no, that I loved him. I sometimes think he's always loved me from the very first time we met."

Ivan smiled with satisfaction. He'd got Chris to talk through his anger, to get back to a state where he realised why he loved his partner.

"He is under your skin, yes? So go now, find him and kiss and make up. Is order, from your No. 1 Controller. Settle this business between you quickly, find that balance. Then come back tonight. We will show Pees the map and talk calmly, OK?"

"OK Ivan." But as Chris got up to leave, Ivan raised both his hands to his head.

"Oh, with all the excitement I forget. I have gift for you, from our technical people in Germany. Secure speech mobiles, closest satellite relay link with a focussed transmission beam, whatever they are." Ivan opened a green, ridged military equipment case and handed Chris a bulbous looking mobile phone. He turned it over in his hands.

"Hey, it's got an AESA!" Chris said enthusiastically.

"It has?"

"Yeah, Active Electronic Steered Antenna, like the radar they use in the F-15 and F-22. See this domed piece on top that flips up? That's all antenna."

"Oh!"

"It works across a wide frequency spectrum, so it's hard to jam and almost impossible to range. Low Probability of Intercept they call it. It's tiny transmit/receive modules create narrow, steerable constructive-interference beams. That's how it gets to be focussed. And tight beams make it difficult for someone else to listen in to. It's awesome!"

"Ah!"

"Er, you haven't understood a word I've said, have you Ivan?"

"No."

"I've been asking Quint Cetcham and his boffins for something like this for ages." Chris ran his fingers lovingly over the smooth curves of the phone. "Outstanding!"

"Er, Puffins?"

"No, _Boffins_ Ivan. Um . . . they're kinda' like computer geeks."

"Ah yes, Nerds! Just keep aerial upright, it knows how to do the rest apparently. It must be very clever, or I would understand it, ha ha ha! Oh, I could sell thousands of these on the dark market."

"Er, it's Black market."

"Ha, ha, what a crazy language! Now, go my friend. Tell Piers we will have meat for dinner, good Edonian steak yes? Like in America. And we will surprise him with the Puffin's mobiles."

"Boffins! And yes, that would be lovely, but no Rakija please Ivan. I had one hell of a hangover this morning. It didn't help things today."

"Ha, ha! Maybe just a little, is tradition after all. Perhaps it will help grow some hair on your chest? Just for me. And don't worry, I won't mention lover's tiff in my report tonight, ha ha ha. Go, now!" Ivan made a shooing movement with his big hairy paws.

"Wait, you called him Piers just then."

"Of course, is his name."

"Then why do you call him Pees? You can see it winds him up."

"I know, it is my little game. Shh, don't tell him, but I really love those pouty-rollings, he is so adorable when he does them. Like baby dog." Ivan tried to imitate the look, he put his lips out and raised his eyebrows. He looked more like a surprised Mick Jagger than an upset Piers Nivans, thought Chris. He shook his head and laughed.

"Absolutely incorrigible."

************************

Two weeks earlier: Pierre Girot was pleased with his master's progress, both in forwarding the plans of Albert Wesker, and in his transition from uncouth mercenary into a respected member of the wealthy elite. And it had been far easier than he had expected. Young Jacob Wesker had shown a remarkable talent for adapting to his new found circumstances once he'd had the opportunity to let of a little steam, though his language remained obstinately profane. Girot, divorced, felt strangely protective towards his master. He imagined that this was what fatherhood must feel like. A sense of quiet pride in seeing the continuation of the family line, of passing the baton from one generation to the next. One day he would take his own young son away from his former wife's clutches, and the cycle would continue.

His own upbringing however, had been a particularly pleasant experience. Though always with a single purpose in mind; to follow in his father's footsteps in the family firm. Everything had seemed to happen so effortlessly for the young Pierre, doors had always opened, university had been a breeze. The friendships that were established in the Sorbonne and Harvard would be maintained long into the world of finance and law. However, if he were honest, Girot had found Jacob a refreshing change to the staid and conservative people he was used to dealing with. They might be members of the Family, but they were rather dull, predictable. But then again, they didn't want excitement in their gilded lives, they wanted stability.

Albert Wesker, however, had realised that every so often, the pot had to be stirred. The 'system' had to be given a new sense of direction and purpose. With his guidance, Girot fully expected Jacob Wesker to complete his father's work. He didn't call his master 'Sir' very often now, only when the young man displayed his ferocious temper. Somehow Jacob seemed much more appropriate now, more . . . he thought for the correct term . . . more familial.

Jake and Girot were enjoying their regular morning discussion over breakfast.

"Have you heard anything from Sherry?"

"Not a word Jacob, not since she left."

"Bitch, I thought we meant something, me and her. I suppose she had to go."

"You made the right decision Jacob. She couldn't have stayed, not here, not now, it would be impossible."

"Yeah, I know, but . . ."

"Absolutely impossible Jacob . . ." Girot reinforced his previous words carefully, Sherry Birkin was a delicate subject for her master.". . . you know that, don't you?"

"OK, OK." Jake was silent for a moment, he permitted himself the smallest of sighs, then changed the subject. "Now Pierre, this Mossad Fonseca business in Panama, what are we in for?"

"Oh very good Jacob." Girot chuckled, pleased at the change in the conversation himself, and at the joke. "Most amusing."

"What! did I say something funny?"

"It's Mossack, rather than Mossad, but the analogy is marvellous. Two very secretive organisations."

"Well ha de ha! And the answer to my original question is?"

Girot sensed Jake was a now little tetchy. "There will be some financial losses, not too much, the portfolio has been spread wisely, not just Panama or the BVI. No, the damage will come from the possible exposure of the various shell-companies your father established. We are working on that naturally Sir. Don't be overly concerned, I'll handle it."

"You do that Pierre, just keep my name out of it. Last week, when I went back to Geneva, I had dinner with that old Texas Governor fart and his oil baron friends, whatshisname, something the third. Fuck, they were really pissed off. They wanna' whack the hackers, or whoever they were. Little black helicopters are set to go all around the world, ha, ha!"

"Then let them do it Sir. As you say, we don't need the attention, not here."

Jake took off his dark glasses and stared hard at Girot for a moment, the cold blue eyes looking for something in the familiar, imperturbable face sat opposite him.

"You miss Geneva don't you Pierre?"

"My place is by your side Sir, wherever that may be."

"Ha! Liar! You'd rather spend your nights wining and dining in Café Papon or Izumi wouldn't you?" Girot remained silent whilst the cold eyes opposite continued to scrutinise him. Then the thin lips creased into a half-smile "Bread and Rakija Pierre, better get fucking used to it."

Pierre smiled weakly as he lied a second time. "I'm sure I will Sir, in time."

Jake bit his tongue, there were more pressing matters than teasing the shit out of his trusted friend. He put his glasses back on and leaned back into his chair.

"Now Pierre, talking of whacking someone . . ." Jake made a pistol-firing gesture with his right hand, ". . . find out from our Family friends who took care of Vasilije Petrovic will you? I want to send him a little thank you gift."

"His name is Nivans, Jacob. They call him one-shot I believe."

"What the fuck!" Jake was genuinely surprised, and he leant forward in interest. "You gotta' be shitting me? Nivans? Like, as in Piers Nivans, Redfield's smug little bum-fucker? He has a brother? Ha, that would be so ironic, priceless!"

"It does seem a coincidence Jacob. I'll some make enquiries."

"Yeah, and do it _now_ Pierre, I wanna' meet this guy . . . and real soon. Ha! Another Nivans. This could be so much fun Mr Pierre, more ways to fuck with Redfield's excuse for a brain." Jake had signalled the meeting was over with his emphasis on the word 'now'. As Girot stood up to leave, Jake spoke again. "Oh, and get Stefan to bring in a status report on the ELA whilst you're at it. I wanna' know when they'll be ready to go. Let's take advantage whilst the glorious Edonian Army is otherwise engaged rounding up refugees. Then I can fuck with the BSAA as well."

************************

May 2015: Sherry's return from Geneva had effectively marked the end of her secondment to the BSAA NAB. After presenting her final report on Jake Muller to Dee, she quietly returned to her primary employer, the DSO.

The current President had wanted the organisation disbanded after he took office on the death of President Adam Benford in Tall Oaks. He hadn't felt comfortable with an organisation known as 'The sword of the President'. But Benford's popularity and the public outrage at his death meant such a move had proved impossible. The joke on Capitol Hill was that the new President couldn't put the sword back into the stone.

Dee had grown to appreciate the positive, if somewhat naive, content of Sherry's reporting. It had matched her optimistic personality. Sherry simply repeated events, without bias or malice. It was Dee's job to read between the lines of her reports. She had genuinely believed there was no conflict of interest between her relationship with Jake and reporting on his activities to the BSAA. If it meant saving other lives, even one, from having the same experiences she and Jake had gone through, then it was worth it. And she'd certainly never expected to become pregnant. The doctors had told her years before that it was highly unlikely it would ever happen, and she'd calmly accepted that. But then the miracle had happened, and with Jake, and before she could tell him, she'd been thrown out. Girot's poison had found it's first victim.

It marked a turning point in her own development. Sadly, Dee found the young woman who had returned to be a different person to the one who had left just a few months earlier. He'd expected Sherry to come back bewildered and hurt. Instead she had become hardened and bitter. The childlike young girl he'd known previously had at last become a woman. But now Dee's main concerns were to find out what had happened to Jake Muller to make him act the way he had; and, more importantly, to find out where he was.

************************

The present: Jill Valentine sat in the operations room talking on the secure phone. She had a day bed in the next door office now. There was no point sleeping in the officer's mess any longer, she was being called to the phone continuously. The thunderstorm raging outside hadn't helped her sleep either. She wasn't surprised the phone had rung at such an early hour; but she was surprised it was Mike Lugano who was on the other end.

". . . Bottom line, I don't want it Mike. My place is here right now, they'll have to find someone else . . . Sword and who? . . . No, Dee kept me out of it towards the end . . . Yes, they'll just have to get on with it . . . No, if there's a blackout keep it that way. I'll talk to Samantha Power, she'll get the UN off our backs . . ."

" . . . That's just it Jill, she's the one who wants you there, says she's been impressed by your outstanding contribution. You've made friends in high places, Captain Redfield did warn you, there's a price to pay. . ."

". . . I know Mike, and so did Dee. How did you find out?"

"Dee sent the Captain and me out to chat, wanted to talk to Captain Nivans alone before they left for Edonia. Your name was mentioned."

"I, I need time . . . time to think Mike. How long have I got?"

"Till tomorrow, the morning I guess. The Security Council is meeting in secret session midday. You're item number five on the agenda. The ambassador put you there herself."

"So who replaces me?"

"That's item number six."

"Christ, what have I done? Me and my damned ambition. There must be some alternates?"

"No. It needs to be an American to maintain protocol, and you're the only one she wants. I'll do what I can this end to buy you some time, whilst I've still got a job. Unless you hire me?"

"Oh Mike, I'm sorry, I'm forgetting you. I love you . . . very much. How are you coping?"

"You really wanna know? Under this no bullshit, ex-marine exterior that you love so much, I'm cluster-fucked-up. I need you back too Jill."

"No pressure then?"

"Only if you say no sweetheart, then we'll both be on skid row!"

************************

After leaving the Bear's Cave, Chris took yet another route back to the apartment. After the morning's incident he felt particularly cautious. His training kicked in instinctively, despite the fact he was keen to see his partner. He thought about the clever way Ivan had got him back down from his anger and frustration with Piers. The almost 'innocent' way he had reminded him of just how much he meant. Imperceptibly he quickened his pace. He needed to see Piers, and soon.

He let himself in. Piers was sat on the sofa, clutching a cushion. He looked pale and drawn. But his eyes sparkled briefly when he looked up as Chris entered the room. They both said "I'm sorry . . ." at the same moment. Then they looked sheepishly at one another, embarrassed. They each went to speak again.

"No, you first" said Chris, trying hard to be conciliatory.

"I'm sorry babe, I was blinded by my desire to find Adam, I forgot what we're here for. It was unprofessional, unforgivable. I let my personal feelings cloud my judgement." He paused, trying to gauge Chris' reaction. "It . . . it won't happen again . . ." His voice trailed off. He wasn't used to apologising. He rarely made such mistakes.

Chris smiled kindly. "Sounds like something I would have done once. Until I met you. I might be dead today if I'd been on my own in that alley. And I brought it on myself after that argument in the cafe. Dee's right, you are my shield, you protected me from myself. None of us is perfect."

Piers stood up and put his hand out.

"Friends?"

"No Piers." Chris pulled Piers in close, "No, we're not friends, we're so much more than that. We're in this together. We both did our own thing today and look where it got us."

"Partners then?"

"Yes, and lovers." Chris cupped Piers' face in his hands and kissed his forehead. "We _have_ to be sword and shield. We'll look for the New Alliance _and_ we'll make enquires about Adam, We'll use Ivan's set-up _and_ your old network. Use both of them for both searches."

"The power of two as one you mean?"

"Exactly!" he ruffled Piers' hair, or what was left of it. Piers wouldn't have let him before, he did now. It was a nice feeling, it made him warm inside. But contrite as he was, he had to say it. . .

"Make the most of it Bear, I'm growing it back ASAP!"

Chris laughed, as much from the sudden release of tension as from the humour.

"That's sounds more like the Piers Nivans I know . . . the one I love!" They held each other in a long embrace. Sword and Shield had passed their first test, there would be many more to come.

************************

Later that evening they arrived back at The Bear's Cave. The brawny Doorman gestured towards the door, indicating that Chris could pass straight through. But as Piers went to follow he moved to block him. He didn't recognise the skinhead in front of him, perhaps the big American had found a new boy? He didn't like skinheads, they were usually trouble. Chris turned and saw what had happened. He grinned as he whispered into the doorman's ear, first patting his head, then and his butt. The doorman looked closely again at Piers, then smiled and nodded his head in recognition. "I still finish at two . . ." he said hopefully. ". . . perhaps you could wear a hat!" Chris laughed aloud, Piers' look was priceless.

Once they were upstairs, Ivan lost no time in showing Piers the map.

"What do you think Ace? You and those eagle-eyes of yours always have a different way of seeing things."

As Ivan explained the colour coding, Piers took in the shapes and patterns of the locations. Chris tapped the middle of the large southern set of coloured markings.

"This looks a good place to start some enquires, here in the centre."

Piers cocked his head slightly and partly closed his left eye, squinting at the map.

"No babe, not there! It's a cone, not a circle, you're being distracted by the reds and blues. Filter them out. It's a cone, pointing up into Edonia from the southern border, from here." He put his forefinger on the map.

"That is Kaponik, in the mountains, very close to the border with Slovako." said Ivan. He bent down and looked at the map, first closing one eye, then the other. "How do you do this squinty thing Pees?"

Piers rolled his eyes. "Ah, I see." laughed Ivan. "Or rather I don't." He slapped Chris on the back, "Is good, having your partner back yes? He can see for you with your eyes closed, ha, ha!"

Chris grinned. "Well done Ace, looks like we've got somewhere to start a first search."

"Kaponik, Kaponik, hmm, let me think." said Ivan. "I have distant cousins near there, or is it nephews? Anyway someones, I will have to check." He smiled at Chris and Piers. "So I will report we make some progress today?"

"Yes, I suppose so." said Chris. "How do you communicate by the way?"

"I cannot tell you that, is my secret!"

"Harrumph, seems everyone but me has secrets!"

"He's got you there Chris." Piers and Ivan laughed

"My poor hairless bear, ha, ha!" Chris endured another powerful slap on his back. He smiled weakly, it was where the baseball bat had struck.

Ivan carried on, oblivious. "Good, I send a report later tonight. You are clever as well as cute Pees! So, as reward, I have something to show you, here in the lounge." They walked through and Ivan put the green case on coffee table and winked at Chris.

"Chris, perhaps you would like to explain to Pees?"

"Er, yes, thanks Ivan." He winked back. "A gift for us Piers, from our technical people in Germany. Secure speech mobiles, closest satellite relay link with a focussed transmission beam, whatever the hell they are."

"Very good Chris, how'd you know that much?"

"Says so on the box." Chris took out a phone and handed it to Piers.

"Hey, it's got an AESA!" Piers' hazel eyes lit up excitedly.

"It has?"

"Yeah, Active Electronic Steered Antenna, like the radar in the new J-35. See this domed piece? That's the antenna array."

"Is it?"

"It uses less energy across a range of frequencies, so it's difficult to jam and almost impossible to range."

"Oh!"

"And it's got multiple solid state TRMs, each one emits a separate radio wave. Used in various combinations, they interfere constructively giving you steerable beams. Like the old phased-array system you know, but with electronic beam-forming."

"Ah!"

"That's why it's LPI and, and . . . Er, Chris, you don't understand a word I'm saying do you?"

"No. Where are the transistors?"

Piers rolled his eyes. "They haven't been used in hundreds . . . er, a long time." He looked at it lovingly. "Oh, I wanna' play with this baby right now!"

"Ivan, have you got a playroom Pees can go and play in?"

Ivan indicated the office, and Piers went in to to play.

Ivan seemed confused as he looked at Chris. "But Chris, you understood how it works perfectly earlier"

"Of course, you don't get to be a jet jockey without knowing everything to do with your ride's avionics inside out. I know all about this technical shit."

"So why not tell Piers you understand?"

"Because it keeps him happy and allows him to show-off Ivan. It strokes his ego to think he's having to explain something technological to the old man. I'll tell you one of my own secrets. My acting dumb means Piers is the one who has to handle all the new technical stuff with the SOUs. And he has to answer everyone's dumbass questions later. I just sit back and smile encouragingly. Never fails."

"Ha, ha, Chris my friend, you are so badass, yes?"

After five minutes, the other mobile suddenly warbled softly. Chris picked it up and winked at Ivan.

"Hello, Major Tom here."

"Who? Oh ha, ha! Hi, it's me, Piers! I'm talking to you on secure voice via a satellite, um, let me see . . . it's the Skynet 6 I think . . . yeh, the new Brit one."

"Gee, that's really great Piers, go fill your boots soldier."

"What?" The system had caught Chris' tone of heavy sarcasm perfectly.

"Well, call me dumb Ace, but I would've just opened the door to say hello from the next room." Chris hung-up, still laughing.

Just then the buzzer sounded for the door. Ivan checked the computer screen. "Ah, your dinner is served, from the club restaurant downstairs. He let the waiter in with the trolley, it was laden with several domed silver dishes atop small solid-fuel burners. The waiter left and Ivan stood by the open door. "Enjoy your meal my friends."

"You're not joining us?" asked Chris.

"No, this evening is for you two alone." He winked and tapped his nose. "It is a question of balance. And besides, I have club to run, I must keep up my appearances. I will return much later. Stay the night, you know where everything is. If you need anything, call me."

"Balance?" said Piers.

"I'll explain later Ace, right now I could eat a horse . . ."

************************

One week earlier: Jake had just finished his breakfast chat with Pierre Girot. He was awaiting his next visitor. There was a confident knock on the study door.

Jake looked up, the thin lips curved in a smile. "Come in Stefan, sit down." Jake had placed an uncomfortable upright chair in front of his desk. General Stefan Nedovic recognised the sign as he sat. He was in for a grilling.

"I have the latest ELA report you wanted Jake."

"We'll discuss that in a minute. What the fuck happened in Mexico?"

"Excuse me!"

"I'll make it simple for you. What...the...fuck...happened...in...Mexico?"

"Well, the logistics worked, the grunts did what we wanted, proof of concept that we can airlift J'avo squads with the type-2 Napads."

"Yeh, yeh, jarheads get to play with their stealth helicopters, but then what, nada, zilch, nothing!"

"The J'avo reported concentrated and effective sniping before we lost contact, and some sort of incendiary bullets being used against them. When we sent our local agent in everything had been cleaned up by the BSAA, incinerated. The villagers were very suspicious. They'd been well briefed, they didn't give much away."

"I know all that Stefan, it's in the goddamn report. The whole point was to prove a _stealth_ insertion. Well it didn't work did it? They landed in a car park, Jesus, the place was in the middle of nowhere, and they land in a fucking car park!"

"They had orders to infect or kill anyone present at the LZ."

"Well someone called the fucking BSAA, they were there in 9 hours, all the way from Pennsylvania! Piers Nivans included from the sound of it. Stefan, we've been through a lot of campaigns, this operation sucks. Look at it again, and get it right next time. Speak to General Henshaw, tell him the US Army need to do better if it wants to play with the VP."

"Yes Jake."

"Now, the boys next door, are they ready?"

"They're in place, fully supplied. The airfield's effectively surrounded. It'll give us the bridgehead you want into Slovako."

"So what's the hold up?"

"We're waiting for the Slovako Security Force to deploy to the borders on refugee control. Their government's still wringing it's hands, another week or so should see them order the SSF in. Then we take the airfield and the base, whilst the SSF are occupied elsewhere."

"And what if they don't deploy?"

"Then there'll be plenty of SSF soldiers instead of sheep to use for field trials."

"You've gotta' a week then Stefan, and don't forget Henshaw. No more excuses, no more fuck-ups. You know the consequences."

Stefan got up to leave. "If that's all Jake? I'm am rather busy . . ."

The sarcasm in his voice was deliberate. General Stefan Nedovic was not going to be cowed by Jake's bullying. He knew Jake respected strength. He also knew Jake would cut his own nose off just to spite his face. And although they'd joined the ELA together in 2007, it didn't mean they were the best of friends. He doubted Jake had ever had a true friend in his whole life, apart from that Birkin woman and now that creep Girot. He looked steadily at Jake.

". . . and yeh, I know the consequences. I also know you need someone to direct this little war of yours. You're good in combat Jake, very good, but you're no tactician."

Jake wouldn't have taken the slight from anyone else. Though he would never admit it, Stefan was right, and besides, now wasn't the time to lose his general. As Stefan turned to go, Jake called out, just like he used to when they were kids playing in the back-streets of Edonia City.

"Wait Stefan! Wait! _Ajkula_ , what's up?"

"The warheads are finally ready, they've been working round the clock for near six months. But I still think the rendezvous plan is impractical given the satellite surveillance."

"So?"

"So we do it on the base, during missile maintenance."

"You cannot be serious! Under their noses? You're fucking crazy man!"

"Well, if _you're_ serious Jake, you won't mind spending the extra cash to ensure their co-operation will you? Unless of course, you have a better idea?"

Jake scowled, but said nothing. Stefan smiled to himself as he left the room, he hadn't been the only one being grilled in front of a desk.

Pierre Girot moved away from behind the study door quietly. Who, or what, was _Ajkula_?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed that, you can tell I'm getting into this dialogue business! Looks like Chris and Piers are headed for the mountains. It's cold there, poor Piers! Chris will keep him warm I expect.


	4. Now and Then

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris and Piers are forced to leave Edonia City, and to confront their past. Elsewhere, in the past and the present, others are coping with their own problems. Everything is connected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title refers to two things. First, current and past actions. Those relating to the present, Winter 2015, are written in normal font. Those occurring in past are written in italics. Secondly, it also refers to Chris and Piers' thoughts in the present and their memories of Edonia during the civil war, three years earlier.
> 
> This is very much a catch-up chapter, lining the characters and their stories up, before the action really begins!

Previously: Chris and Piers had fallen out over how to conduct their mission in Edonia. Sent by Dee, the Director of the BSAA NAB, to locate and 'decapitate' the head of a new global alliance of bioterrorists; Piers had become preoccupied with finding his missing brother Adam, whilst Chris had insisted their mission came first. In the course of their argument, they were attacked by skinheads, members of the Edonian Liberation Army. Chris was knocked unconscious in the fight, but was saved when Piers used his right arm to discharge a bolt of electricity at the attackers. Later, their BSAA controller in Edonia, nightclub owner Ivan Slotic, calmed an angry Chris down and reconciled him with Piers; restoring the balance between 'Sword and Shield' as Dee had named them.

************************

Piers heard the banging on the door first, it was about 4 am. "Chris, Pees, get up, we have to go!" Piers roused Chris from his deep sleep.

"Wake up Babe, Ivan's at the door. I think it's time to leave." Whilst Chris rubbed his eyes, Piers got up and opened the door. "Ivan, hello, what's up?"

"Get dressed my friends, quickly, we must leave now! People are looking for you, asking questions. Hurry!"

Whilst Chris and Piers got dressed, Ivan scooped up some gear into a bag.

"I could do with a shower and a shi....” said Chris.

"No time my hairless one!" Ivan interrupted him. "Have pee-pee and come, time for shower later. We will stop on way perhaps."

"Where are we going?" asked Piers, pulling a sweater on and grabbing the beanie hat he'd found earlier. Wherever they were going, it was likely to be cold.

"Kaponik, in mountains. I will explain on way, but no time now. Skinheads came to the club last night. They wore Vita Nuova rings, from the ELA. They were asking about two strangers, a big man and a skinhead with an electric gun. They are looking all over the place, but they learn nothing here....quick my friends, hurry!"

"What about our gear? Back in the apartment?" asked Chris.

"Don't worry; my men are collecting it as we are speaking. It is not wise for you to go back there, it may be watched. Ready? Good! Follow me, out of back door, ha ha! I told you it was useful." They stepped out into an unlit tunnel. Ivan took out a small torch, and led the way to a heavy steel door which he unlocked. It opened onto a concrete stairwell. They were in an underground car park. Two vehicles stood before them. A decrepit civilian UAZ-469 jeep, called a Hunter, in various shades of rust brown, and next to it a matt-black Range Rover, its engine running. The burly nightclub doorman sat behind the wheel. He smiled and waved at Piers, who went to get in.

"No my little cub, Niko is on an errand, we go in this. I want you two together, balance, yes?"

Piers pouted, "I'd prefer the Range Rover, is it yours?"

"Yes, now. It is sad story, it belong to a rich man. He went for a walk instead of drive in bullet-proof car, and got shot! Ha ha ha, is true! Niko will meet my boys and collect your belongings. Then he has more jobs. We will see him later." Ivan had a brief conversation with Niko, who nodded his head and pulled away with another wave to Piers. Piers smiled and waved back. Chris laughed.

"Hey baldie, I could get jealous, ha ha!" Ivan laughed too.

Piers frowned and jammed the beanie down over his shaven head. "Bastards!"

"OK, fun over, come!" Ivan gestured to the jeep. "It is not safe for you to stay in the city any longer, let us go now."

************************

_In the BSAA hospital, Danny made slow but steady progress. The major breaks in his legs had been operated on. They had had to be re-broken and then re-set as they had already begun to heal during the time he was in an induced coma. A number of steel pins had now been inserted, to keep the bones aligned and to aid the new healing process. They would be removed later. Meanwhile both Finn's feet remained encased in plaster, but he had become adept at manoeuvring his wheelchair around their room and the corridors of the hospital. Despite all the trials and tribulations, their love for one another continued to grow. They both knew that apart from surviving the blast, the biggest miracle in their lives was that they had found each other. The nurses adopted them, and the doctors treated Finn with an almost fatherly regard. He was party to all the discussions on Dan's treatment and would read the relevant medical texts to Dan back in their room. He was convinced it was important for his partner to know exactly what was happening. Danny was happy just to listen to Finn's voice._

_Their biggest hardship was not having sex. Most of Danny's lower half was encased in plaster, and he remained on a catheter. They had to rely on touch. Hands, face, chest. Finn devised a game whereby one of them would insert his forefinger through the hole made by the other's thumb and forefinger, all the while making suitable sound effects. It made them laugh; and the bond between them stronger still._

_Which was just as well, for that bond was about to be tested. The base had remained on lockdown after the bomb attacks, and it had not been possible for any of their parents to visit in the immediate aftermath. And the BSAA was busy, fighting the renewed outbreaks of bioterrorism around the world. Civilian visitors were a distraction the base could well do without, until Jill Valentine stepped in. She had realised that Chris, with his strong sense of family, would have found a way around the problems. And if he could, she could. But there was another reason as well. Her relationship with Mike Lugano had re-kindled long forgotten hopes of motherhood. She knew that if she were Corporal Macauley's or Corporal Svenson's mother, not even the BSAA would prevent her from visiting. She left the detailed planning to her aide; she was far too busy herself. But it was her signature on the bottom of the authorisation, and no one was going to question that._

_Jill let Finn and Danny's parents tell them the good news. Sean and Maureen Macauley, and Lars and Astrid Svenson, would arrive on Christmas eve, staying on the base for a week. If Finn was overjoyed, Danny was very subdued._

_"Oh Finney, you don't understand, when I left the farm, it was sudden, unexpected. I couldn't tell my parents why I was going, and Pa's never forgiven me for leaving. When he finds out the reason....and about us....well, he'll go mad, I swear! I, I don't want to see him."_

_"Oh, my wonderful sweet Dan, if Captain Redfield and Captain Nivans can do it, so can you and I. They're not afraid of letting people see their relationship and neither should we be. Besides, your Da hasn't met my Ma, she's a powerful woman. At least, that's what my Da says!" Finn gave his best grin and squeezed Danny's hand in his. Danny's Adam's apple bobbed nervously._

_"Really? Pa's such a bully, he thinks gays are all sinful, wicked."_

_"Well, he'll have to fight the all Macauley's first. We've nothing to be ashamed off Dan, if he doesn't like it he can feck off! Oh, did I just say that?" Finn put his hand to his mouth and went bright red._

_Danny smiled. "Come here Finney...closer, and let me wash your mouth out....with my tongue....Damn it, I still can't reach you."_

_"How about you suck on my finger then?"_

_"OK, it'll do for now."_

************************

As they drove through the empty streets, Ivan explained more about their destination. "We are going south, to the mountains north of Kaponik. It is place of latest sightings, the centre of activity you found Pees. There are tales from shepherds, reports of strange incidents in the area. Is good place to start search for needle."

"At last, some action!" Chris cracked his knuckles.

Piers grinned. "The last few days haven't been dull exactly Babe….Hang on!" Piers felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up, what little was left. "We're being followed, I can feel it." He glanced out of the rear window, whilst Chris checked the rear-view mirror. A large black car was following them, about a hundred yards behind. It flashed its lights, three times.

"Is OK, is Niko, he has your gear."

"Well spotted Ace. After all these years, I still don't know how you do that. Or did you just feel Niko's presence? Ha!"

"I'll feel your ox-neck if you don't quit it."

"I thought I was a bear?"

"You were a dumb ox the first time I saw you."

"What? You never said. I think I prefer bear.....Hmm, Oxfield....doesn't have the same ring does it?"

"What is this Ox and why does it have a ring? In it's nose, like cow? Crazy language!"

"Yes, I'd like to know too." said Chris. "Don't worry Ivan, your teacher will explain, and it had better be good Pees......"

Both vehicles made for the city's ring road, the Range Rover loosely following the Hunter. Chris and Piers saw some familiar landmarks as they left the city centre, older buildings and homes, still carrying the scars from the civil war. When they reached the ring road they headed east, the sign said Majdabor.

"I thought we were going south, to Kaponik?" said Piers, who had been studying the road signs as closely as the buildings.

"We check for tails first, my little cub." said Ivan. His mobile rang, it was Niko. "Niko?.....Good.....yes......You know what to do?....Yes, tonight......good luck Tovarisch."

"Tovarisch?" said Chris, "Isn't that Russian?"

"Of course, Niko is half Russian, half Edonian. Ex-Spetsnaz, is good boy, my keeper."

"You mean minder?" said Piers.

"Ha, ha, teacher Pees, is same! You keep squinty eyes peeled, let Ivan worry about language. Niko says we have no tails. Now we go to Kaponik! Scenic route. Chris, you help me with directions, OK?" He opened the glove box and passed Chris a map.

"Sure." Chris located the mountain town on the map. "What road are we on now?"

"The E-75, then we want the A-1. We are heading to a town called Mali."

"Ah yes, left over the second next bridge then.....here. Wait! I remember this like it was yesterday, the girder bridge! Look Piers, we re-grouped here, before we crossed....crossed to..." Chris stopped for a moment, trying to recollect what happened next. "Funny, didn't I ask Finn to blow this bridge up?"

"He did Chris, put a big hole in the road, it was impassable to vehicles and very difficult on foot. Unfortunately the Ogroman took it in its stride."

"Ogroman, I don't remember that either."

Piers looked concerned. It was where Alpha team had been ambushed by the J'avo, where Chris had been knocked unconscious by the huge BOW. Piers recalled every detail clearly, being back at the same location seemed to highlight them. He remembered carrying his Captain in his arms, he thought they'd break. Running like fuck through the bullets and tracer, like he was invulnerable. He remembered the siren of the military ambulance, dodging the mortars, the J'avo pursuit, and the craters in the road......

"We fought it, you and I, side by side. It's when....when it attacked you. Finn opened up from our APC just in time and wounded it. He forced it to back off and I dragged you away."

"Oh, thanks.....did I thank Finn?"

"No, you were out cold."

"Remind me when we get back. So this is....?"

"Yes, Chris, it's where you were injured, when I took you to the hospital...."

"Chris, Pees!" Ivan's sudden shout made them jump. "Forget past for present, Ivan is lost now, which road do I take next?" He wasn't, but he could see the two agents were both re-living that fateful day in December 2012. The 'balance' needed adjusting.

"Oh, er, sorry Ivan, stay on the E-75 after the bridge, then second right onto the A-1."

"Good, that is better Chris. And you Pees, you can keep look out for tails on our six yes? Is your specialty, no?" Ivan turned onto the bridge itself.

"I hope it's safe to drive over now." Chris chuckled, and Piers let out a sigh of relief, his partner seemed fine once again.

"Now bridge is safe. Your man Finn, he blow it up, but not repair it!" Chris and Piers both laughed out loud, Ivan looked confused. "What, I make English joke?"

"If you knew Finn, you'd laugh too."

************************

_Jake was reading the latest transcripts from the BSAA press office. There was no recent mention of the Director NAB. The wording of the press releases seemed different, subtle changes in tone and character. "What's he up to?"_

_He called Pierre Girot into his office. "Pierre, get our Family rep in Washington to keep his eyes and ears open for anything on that old fart of a Director. He's up to something, I want to know what."_

_Girot knew which particular Director Jacob meant. He was almost as obsessed with him as this Chris Redfield person. "Yes Jacob, right away......Oh, whilst we're talking about the Family....you'll be pleased to hear that Adam Nivans is on his way. He should be here in the next few days, via Paris."_

_"Good, just in time for the fun. Bring him straight here when he arrives. Arrange for someone to meet and greet at the airport. I don't want him running around on his own, not until...." Jake paused._

_"Until what Jacob?"_

_"Until I know if I can trust him. Oh, and make sure his room is suitably equipped."_

_"Jacob?"_

_"Bugs, Mr Pierre, bugs! Get one of the security guys to fix it. And on your way out send Stefan in." Girot went to leave, but as he reached the door Jake called out._

_"Wait....Pierre.....did you ever hear from Sherry?"_

_"Nothing."_

_"I wonder sometimes, what she wanted to tell me, you know?"_

_Girot shrugged his shoulders. "I have no idea Jacob, Ms Birkin didn't confide in me."_

_Jake missed her, but he wasn't about to tell Girot that. He'd only get another lecture on how 'Ms Birkin' was a distraction. He sighed, his father hadn't left any advice on love. He looked up at Girot, who was watching him intently._

_"Yeh, fuck her. Get Stefan in here....."_

_........Stefan Nedovic finished his regular brief and Jake was visibly angry. His pale skin flushed, his left knee bouncing. "So, we're still waiting for this shithead Slovako government to make a decision? Don't I pay them enough?"_

_"Not this time, they all want a say in the Congress, even the ones who never show up usually."_

_"See Stefan! That's what we're gonna' change, you and I, with Dad's plan. Democratic Government is a sham, the people's voice my ass! Dad said it's easier for them to listen, to be told what to do. They admire strong leadership. So I'm gonna' make it very easy, and I'm gonna' be very strong." Jake fumed. "Fuck it, let's go into Slovako today, do it now!"_

_"No Jake, calm down. Just a few more days, that's all. We can do some more control tests on the Type 2 Napads and Ajkula could always do with more time."_

_"Why?"_

_"They're old missiles, they don't have the highest priority for maintenance. The schedules always slipping. Don't worry, its normal." Jake didn't look convinced, so Stefan continued. "Just wait, please. We want to get this right first time, yeh? They won't give us a second chance if we stall. Isn't your father's work worth a few days?" Stefan had learnt, the only sure way to manipulate Jake was through the ghost of Albert Wesker._

_"Alright, alright. Tell the Ruskies I don't pay for delays."_

_"I'll fix it, don't worry."_

_Jake had calmed down. The thin pale lips formed into a half-smile. "Oh, Stefan, I've got a guest arriving in a few days, might be fun to organise a shooting party."_

_"Birds?"_

_"No, dumbass, sheep! See to it. I might come along as well. I haven't shot anything in a long time.....too long."_

_"I'll make some arrangements."_

_"Yeh, do that Stefan. And put pressure on every Slovak politician on our payroll. Tell them they need to convince their friends. No results, no more cash. And remind them it's still hunting season."_

_"Yes Jake."_

************************

As they reached more open countryside, Chris no longer saw anything he recognised. Many of his memories of Edonia were Justin's, and now hopefully lost. He took in all he saw, but with only a detached interest. Outside of Edonia City he saw a country still picking itself up from the civil war. It was tired, dirty, damaged. There was an underlying feeling of nervousness, the strain showed in the faces of the country people. Aid from the European Union may have reached the capital, but it hadn't reached the countryside. Groups of armed police and hostile looking soldiers in the town squares, convoys of military vehicles on the roads, all added to a sense of tension. That was something Chris did pick-up on, it was almost palpable. And now, the refugee crisis on its borders was adding to Edonia's internal woes. Posters of refugees with the word NE! splashed across them were everywhere.

For Piers it was different. He wasn't looking at the present, he was seeing images from three years previously. Towns, villages, place-names, all struck familiar chords as the painful memories of six months searching for his Captain came flooding back. He wanted to shout out every time he saw a familiar name, 'I know this place!' But instead he kept his silence. It wouldn't mean anything to Chris, who was now busy chatting to Ivan about the route. But Ivan could see Piers in his rear-view mirror. He had noticed his pensive look and his silence, and correctly guessed the reason for it.

"Pees, you must recognise many of these sights, yes?"

"Er, yes.....yes, some I do." He sounded faintly embarrassed, almost guilty, at having been sounded out. Chris immediately picked up on the emotions he heard in his partner's voice. He could have kicked himself for not noticing anything was wrong before Ivan. He turned around and studied Piers closely.

"It's alright Ace, you can talk about them, I won't mind. It's all new to me, I'd be interested, really. Don't bottle it up, that's what you always tell me." He smiled encouragingly.

"No Pees, Chris is right, don't bury things. That way they can't haunt you like ghosts. Tell us what you see, please." Ivan had realised he would have to talk Piers through the past after all.

Piers swallowed hard. "It's a bit of a shock, seeing some of these places once more. I.....I didn't expect to see them again, it's not easy. Three years ago, it was posters of you on every street corner."

"What photo did you use, you had quite a collection I seem to remember."

That one of you and me with Finn, on our first day here. At least you were smiling....sort of. I cropped it, you know, just your head and shoulders."

"What did it say? Wanted, Dead or Alive." Chris laughed

"Nestala! Missing!......and my phone number and stuff about you. Sonia translated it for me."

Chris raised an eyebrow. "Who was Sonia?"

"Just a friend."

If Chris was intrigued, Ivan was pleased. "Is good, today we exercise your ghosts, tomorrow, we all start fresh."

"Um, it's exorcise Ivan, not exercise." said Piers.

Ivan turned around and gave Piers an uncharacteristically hard look. "I know what I mean Piers! Exercise!" he raised both his paws for emphasis.

"Er, eyes on the road and hands on the wheel please Ivan." said Chris, "Don't wanna end up DOA on our first day out......and Pees, do shut up with the teacher thing. Honestly, the pair of you, like kids!"

Piers made a face at Ivan. "Pees, no pouty rollings! I can see you in mirror!"

"And you can shut up too Ivan."

"But..."

"Listen, the pair of you, I'm in charge here."

"No you're not!" cried two voices in unison.

"RRAWRR!"

************************

_It was late June 2015 when Sherry Birkin asked to see the Director of the BSAA NAB for a private meeting. Mike Lugano showed her into Dee's office and closed the door quietly behind her. Dee got up from his desk and gave her a gentle hug. Sherry had cut her blonde hair short again after her return from Geneva, and she was wearing a loose summer dress._

_"Sherry, my dear girl, you look wonderful! How are you both?" He looked at her stomach, still flat._

_'It' is fine, and I'm OK physically.....But I'm apprehensive. Soon, things are going to start to show. And then....." she paused. "And then, I'm worried, they’ll treat me and my baby like lab rats, freaks. I can't go on working for the DSO under those conditions. I need your help Director." Sherry was on the point of crying._

_"Sit down dear girl. It sounds like you need sanctuary. Of course I'll help. Would you like tea, coffee?"_

_"Just plain water thanks, I'm being extra-careful." Sherry managed a small smile. Dee jabbed the intercom button on his desk. A bottled water for Miss Birkin if you would Michael, and a coffee for me, my usual please." Dee sat back in his chair. "Does the DSO know you are here?"_

_"No, I took the day off. They still don't know....about Jake's baby I mean. I took your advice, apart from my own Doctor, no one else knows. Not even Jake as far as I'm aware. That rat Girot won't have told him. I'm sure of that. But he was my last hope at the time. Leon's the only one I would trust right now, but he's been so busy lately, a recruitment drive, with the Army. Oh, sorry, I shouldn't have said that.....blasted hormones, I'm at sixes and sevens all the time."_

_"Hmm, no matter my dear. First, I think we should get you back on the BSAA's books. A further secondment. Let me talk to Mr Kennedy about that. Then I think you should leave Washington, America. Get away from prying eyes. Are you happy about that?"_

_"I, I suppose so, if you think it's best. But where?"_

_Our headquarters in Europe I think. Our field agents are always in need of controllers and collators. You would be assisting me in a particular intelligence gathering exercise I have in mind. Plus you would be closer to Mr Muller's last known position. You may get some leads on his current whereabouts...yes?"_

_"Yes, that would be good. I'm sure, if Jake knew, if I could just talk to him, he'd stop this obsession with his father. But the birth? What then?"_

_When the time approaches, our base here, in Pennsylvania. If there are, um, complications, you couldn't be in a better qualified place outside of China. Unless you'd rather....."_

_No! Er no Sir, here would be perfect. Thank you Director, you're very kind."_

_"Don't thank me my dear, I don't deserve it. Let’s just say our goals happily coincide."_

_Mike knocked at the door and entered with the drinks._

_"Ah! Michael," said Dee, "get someone up from contracts would you? Tell them to bring Miss Birkin's employment file and her previous secondment contract. As soon as possible please."_

_Dee poured Sherry's water. "So, Mr Kennedy is recruiting, and from the army? Anything I should be worried about? He's not going to start a war is he? Ha ha!"_

************************

Piers had kept up a running commentary for the last hour. But as the land began to rise towards the approaching mountains, he became silent again. The towns and villages were smaller, and sparser here. It was an area Piers hadn't investigated himself. He'd concentrated more on larger centres of population in his search for Chris. It began to snow, little flurries swept across the road in the cold easterly wind. Piers began to shiver.

"Does this, this _thing_ have a heater?" he asked through chattering teeth as he put the beanie on.

"Pees, er Piers, doesn't like the cold Ivan." Chris explained helpfully.

"This is why furry man is better, my little bald cub, you will have to drink more Rakija!" A large hairy paw reached down below the dashboard and pulled a lever. It may not have had many luxuries, but the little jeep did have a powerful heater. Soon Chris' feet felt like toast, but he didn't complain. Piers had taken his beanie off and began to smile again. It was a sight worth red-hot toes and sweaty socks!

************************

_Jill Valentine had no choice really, it was the position she'd long sought, even if the means and timing were bad. And there was a catch, several in fact. Ambassador Power had wanted continuity, besides someone she knew, in the post of Director BSAA, NAB. But what would happen if and when Dee recovered from his heart surgery? That sort of detail had been conveniently missed out of the Security Council's agenda. Then there was Mike to consider. She dearly wanted him to be her own ADC, but his loyalty to Dee was strong. It went beyond professional considerations, it was a duty of care. One she understood only too well from her own past experience. She would have to take her own aide from the BSAA with her. She also decided that, for now at least, Captain Clark, from Charlie Team, would replace her as Operations Director. With Chris away and the death of Robin Ellis, he was now the most experienced Captain in the NAB._

_So, despite her misgivings, she made her mind up and contacted Ambassador Power. And, in an effort to salvage something from the train wreck that had suddenly become her life, she'd also asked Mike to move in to her Washington apartment. And thank God he'd agreed. He knew he could at least keep one eye on Jill, whilst he cared for Dee. And Jill needed someone to hold her at night, when the fears often crowded around her. Someone she didn't have to put up a front to. Apart from Chris, there weren't many people that ever saw the true Jill Valentine. She was as much a prisoner of her own self-image as she had ever been of Albert Wesker. In that respect, she was very similar to Chris Redfield. But her old partner had finally moved on, in his relationship with Piers Nivans. Perhaps she could do the same with Mike Lugano? Perhaps they might even have...._

************************

The snow continued to fall on the road south to the Stoboli mountains. They passed through Mali and stopped at a larger town beyond called Kraljevo. It was a busy place, a transport hub, lying in a mountain valley at the intersection of two major highways. It was just waking up as they arrived. They pulled into a transport cafe that had wash room and sleeping facilities for the many lorry drivers who passed through. Ivan went to order breakfast whilst Chris and Piers showered and cleaned up. Pork, eggs and chips, with thick white bread and Rakija of course. Refreshed and Fortified, they continued on the road south. As they climbed the northern slopes of the Stoboli mountains, the snow increased with the altitude. Soon the road had become almost invisible. But the little UAZ coped well in the snow with its high ground clearance and winter tyres. Snow markers lined the roadsides and Ivan steered a middle course. They were only ones on the road now, it appeared. The falling snow seemed to muffle all external noise, and for the next hour the three men were largely silent too, each lost in their own thoughts.

************************

_Dee lay on the operating table. He was wearing a blue sterile patient gown with a large hole at the top, exposing his thorax. The Chief Surgeon finished suiting up and peered down at his patient._

_"What the hell are these? Army field stitches, butchery....why wasn't I informed?" He glanced around the assembled team, no one spoke. Let me see the CAT scan, quickly!"_

_They clustered around the computer screen. "Look, here!" He jabbed a rubber-gloved finger at the screen. "Massive internal scar tissue. A by-pass is out of the question." He looked back at the Director. "All prepped up and nowhere to go my friend! Suggestions?" The Commander looked at his team again._

_"A pacemaker?" said a Captain Surgeon._

_"With his emphysema? I think not" The Commander sighed. "Anyone?' A young female Lieutenant spoke nervously._

_"Balloon Angioplasty Sir? Put in a stent."_

_"Excellent suggestion, well done. All agreed?"_

_The Captain spoke again. "But Sir, the President's office said..."_

_"I'm well aware of what the White House said. Do you see the President here wielding a scalpel? No, fortunately for our friend here, I am. Our instructions were to save his life, not put it at further risk. So, let me be clear, we are now performing BA surgery on the patient. Lieutenant, you may assist me, Captain, I suggest you go and keep the President informed of events. Let us begin, time is of the essence......."_

_......Dee opened his eyes, he was in the Lebanon, April 18th, 1983. It was a warm Spring day, and he was walking in West Beirut with his bodyguard, a tough marine Gunnery Sergeant by the name of Mike Lugano. They had developed a rapport, the erudite former intelligence officer, now turned 'diplomat', and the stockily built man from the Bronx. They heard the blast about 1pm, the ground shook, birds and dust flew from the surrounding buildings, and windows rattled and broke, showering the street with glass._

_Instinctively Mike pushed Dee into a doorway, shielding his body as best he could. "Curl up into a ball dammit! You're too fucking tall....Sir."_

_It was hard to tell where the huge blast had come from. Behind them perhaps? Back towards the US Embassy. Then they found themselves the centre of someone's attention, a sniper probably. Bullets hit the door frame. Mike put his shoulder to the door. It was solid, and it was locked._

_"Jesus H Christ, let's get outta' here! Run Boss, you know the drill!"_

_They ran, zig-zagging, not too close together, not too far apart, making two moving targets. Which is when the mortar came in. Dee was closest to the impact point, he saw the bright yellow light, felt something in his chest; but he didn't hear the explosion, just sensed a pressure wave knocking him sideways, everything was in slow motion. Mike, less affected by the blast, saw his charge stagger. He had Dee in his powerful arms before the older man hit the ground, their combined momentum carrying them forward into a rubble-strewn bomb crater. It would do for now as a gun-pit._

_Once more Mike covered Dee's body, as he let off a couple of rounds in the general direction of the incoming fire. Dee wasn't moving. Mike quickly put his hand on Dee's chest. He felt something wet, sticky. He quickly checked, Dee was bleeding badly. A chest wound, shrapnel from the mortar bomb probably._

_A bullet zinged in from a building opposite, kicking up tarmac and stones from the road, then another, much closer. They'd got their range. Mike returned fire, then did a quick 360 scan, there was an alleyway behind them. Some people were beckoning to him, from their dress they were Lebanese Christians._

_"Fuck it!" There was no time for first aid. Mike loosed off a final burst of automatic fire at the building, then slung Dee over his shoulder in a fireman's lift and ran for the alley. "OORAH!" he screamed out, running on instinct and pure adrenalin, Dee was a heavy man. The next incoming rounds struck where they'd both just been lying....._

_Dee had a vague recollection of the field surgery, set up behind the now bombed-out embassy. The drips, the scalpel, the hurried stitches, as the morphine kicked in and out. It felt like it was happening all over again, he drifted back into unconsciousness......_

_".......Well, that about wraps it up ladies and gentlemen." The chief surgeon moved away from the operating table and a nurse mopped the sweat from his brow. "He'll be better with the stent, I don't think a by-pass would have been successful anyway. Not with all that internal scar tissue and his other problems. And at least he's got a neat set of stitches this time, ha ha! Well done team, let's get him back into ICU and scrub down."_

************************

At last, Ivan broke the silence. "We are heading towards a little village called Brajek. Can you see it on the map Chris? It's about 20km north-west of Kaponik."

"Yes, I've got it, well a place called Brajic, is that the same?"

"Yes, many places in Edonia have different spellings, is same village."

"Tell me about it!" said Piers from the back seat. "It made things even harder when I was looking for you Chris, no one seemed to know what a GPS reference was."

"Well you found me, that's what matters Ace, but it's useful information. We'll have to make sure our reports to Ivan are clear if we get some sightings."

"Don't worry, I'm used to it, but GPS is better, we all have special phones like I show you. They are in back of my little jeep."

"Now you tell me, I've been struggling with this map and we've got GPS on board." Chris laughed.

"No Chris, is best to save battery for now. There is generator in your new home, but use it little, fuel is difficult to get on mountain. Goran will bring some more today."

"Who's Goran?" asked Piers

"I have a cousin in Brajek, on my father's side. He and his family are simple folk, farmers, quiet. They will not bother you with questions. Besides, you will be very much on your own, except for Goran. He is my cousin's boy."

"Goran." repeated Piers, "It sounds familiar."

"It is common name in Edonia. It means mountain man. We have lots of mountains and lots of Gorans. He will be your guide in the high mountain pastures, and his family will bring supplies to your base, a shepherds cottage up on the mountains towards Kaponik. You will be near the centre of all the suspicious activity that has been reported."

"How will we get around? There's a lot of ground to cover."

"Patience my hairless one, Ivan will reveal all when time is ready. You like surprises, yes?"

"No!"

"Your Director says you always plan on the hoof? So you must like surprises."

"He's got you there Chris."

"Grrrrr!"

************************

Around the same time Ivan was driving into Brajek, Sonia looked up from her newspaper. She was sat in the international arrivals lounge at the airport. Passengers were just coming off the morning flight from Paris. Her mouth opened in surprise. Piers? It couldn't be, he was too tall. But those hazel eyes, the latte coloured hair. She put the paper down and took her camera phone out, quickly firing off some shots. She remained seated and observed him for a while. That handsome face, unmistakeable. She'd had a crush on the young American soldier back in 2012. His quest for his missing Captain had seemed so romantic to her. And the young Lieutenant himself had seemed so noble, so..... Even now, three years on, she could feel herself blushing at the thought of him.

The tall man stood and looked around, he seemed momentarily lost. Then a tough looking man in a smart black suit went up to him. They spoke briefly and the handsome visitor gave the man his bag. Sonia ran off a few more surreptitious shots. The man in the suit, he looked like a chauffeur, had a ring on his finger. Her keen eyes caught the colours, red, black, some yellow. La Vita Nuova. As they made for the exit she followed discretely. The chauffeur opened the door to a waiting car, a large black Mercedes. She clicked off a couple more shots, making sure she got the number plate. Then the car pulled silently away. She continued looking at it until it disappeared into the late morning traffic. So that was Adam Nivans!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this continuation of the 'Winter Bane' story arc has been long overdue, but other Nivanfield tales got in the way. Hope it was worth the wait!


	5. New Digs, New Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris and Piers travel to their remote base in the mountains of southern Edonia, making new friends along the way. Once there, they begin the search for clues to the identity of the head of the New Alliance. For Piers, Christmas has come early, but Chris is not at all happy about the transport arrangements!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A dialogue piece, moving the plot away from Edonia City to the mountains, as 'Sword and Shield' begin their search. This chapter is dedicated to fellow Nivanfield writer, Theosymphany, who recently moved to a new job.....which explains the title!

It was mid-morning. They'd been on the road for five hours, plus an hour’s stop in Kraljevo to freshen-up and have breakfast. The surrounding countryside was featureless under a layer of fresh snow, but at least it had stopped falling for now. The road had climbed steadily since they'd left the busy valley town behind, and the peaks of the Stoboli Mountains lay ahead, jagged, menacing.

Chris checked the map. "We should be there soon Ivan, just over these hills."

"....and far far away!" sang Piers, laughing.

Chris turned around in his seat and gave his partner a look. He prided himself on his map reading skills.

"What! At least I haven't kept asking you 'Are we there yet?' all the time."

The dirty white sign announced the village, 'Brajek-Brajic'. It was a small place, simple cottages, a wooden church and a handful of shops, all clustered around a cobbled square.

"Are you stopping Ivan? To see your cousin?" asked Chris.

"No, his farm is a little way off, and he and his wife will be busy anyway. We shall fill up and head for the mountain."

"You filled up in Kraljevo." said a voice from the back.

"Here in mountains, is best to keep full, there is a little garage, the other side of town. Diesel only, for tractors and lorries. If tourists come here, they are lost. Ha ha ha!"

The little garage consisted of a single hand-operated pump on a piece of hard standing outside someone's house. "Pees, you pump please, will keep you warm. I will talk with owner. Oh, and fill can in back of jeep too."

Chris watched his partner in the wing mirror. As Piers bent down to fill the jerry can, he wiggled his butt, Chris wasn't sure if it was to keep warm, or to keep Chris amused. Chris took in the view and smiled. On a day full of memories, his mind went back to the first time he and Piers had slept together. The first time he'd explored that cute little ass. His eyes fluttered and closed.....

_They'd come out of the shower and Piers had lain face down on the bed, his butt exposed, pert and inviting. His love for his Captain had at long last been reciprocated. He was offering his body in thanks. Chris had hesitated at first, then he'd sat down next to Piers and tentatively put a hand on his ass. He'd seen it before of course, in the showers after gym or whilst changing gear during a lull in combat. He may even have looked at it in an abstracted sort of way and thought it was well shaped. But he'd never been so close, looked at it so studiously, and with such intent._

_He marvelled at the smoothness of the skin, the way the curly brown hair on Piers legs ended abruptly at his tan line, to be replaced by an almost invisible golden down that felt like velvet under his calloused hands. Chris took in the dimples on the side of each cheek. He loved the way they grew as Piers clenched his buttocks under Chris' touch. The soft moan, almost a whimper, of pleasure now emanating from Pier's throat._

_Then, abruptly, Chris had withdrawn his hands._

_"Don't stop Chris, its OK." said Piers, turning his head round and smiling encouragement._

_"I....I don't know what to do, I've never....."_

_"We can turn the lights out if you'd like, or you can close your eyes if you're embarrassed. Let your instinct guide you Chris."_

_Chris closed his eyes, and kissed the warm, pale skin. Shyly at first. Gently, softly._

_"Oh, Captain, I've waited three years for this, you don't know how.....Ohh! Mmm....Chris.....Chrisss!....."_

".....Chris?....CHRIS!! Babe, wake up!"

"Yes, yesss.....Whoa!" Chris' head snapped forward, the brown eyes opening abruptly. "Er, yes, um, sorry, must have nodded off. You know, a soldier's creed, grab a nap when you can." Chris seemed embarrassed.

"You weren't napping. You were fast asleep and you were dribbling. Ha ha! What were you dreaming about?" Piers' eyes were full of laughter.

"Your bu.....Hmph, never mind! Look, here comes Ivan." Chris sounded relieved at the interruption.

Ivan had spent some time inside the house. He came out with the garage owner who checked the gauge on the pump. Ivan slapped him on the back and paid him, adding a few more notes to the money. Ivan tapped his nose and winked conspiratorially. The old man grinned, doffed his cap, and went back indoors.

"Another relative?" Chris asked, yawning, as Ivan got back into the jeep.

"No, but another contact. He say things have been quiet for last few days, no strange sightings since a shepherd lost his dog last week. Slobodan collects all the gossip, everyone stops here, and everyone chats."

"That was careless of him." said Piers. "The shepherd I mean."

"No Pees, not like that. It was shot. The shepherd blames the demons. He lose sheeps too."

"Sounds interesting Ace. Perhaps we should check the location out. Is it far Ivan?"

"I don't know, is up in mountains. We shall ask Goran, he will know. He is just like me, very quiet, but very clever."

"Ha!" Chris snorted whilst in the back of the jeep Piers rolled his eyes.

Ivan looked in the rear-view mirror. "Pees! I can still see you! Ivan misses nothing."

************************

About 6 kilometres outside the town, Ivan pulled up at the side of the road. The matt black Range Rover was parked in front of them.

"Niko was quick!" observed Piers. "He must have overtaken us when we stopped for breakfast."

"No, he came by the fast road." said Ivan, “We came scenic route, so I can show you the mountains."

Niko got out of the vehicle and opened a gate onto a track that led away from the main road. He waved, then drove through, Ivan following. The Range Rover stopped in front of them.

"Pees, please to close the gate, then you go with Niko. He has GPS in car. I will follow you. I want to talk to Chris alone."

"We're meant to be two, sword and shield, doing things together, remember?" said Piers.

"This private, don't worry. Go now, Niko is waiting." Ivan winked at Chris.

"Chris?" Piers was pouting.

"Search me Ace. Ivan is our Controller, best do as he says." Piers mumbled something as he got out. He shut the gate then got in with Niko. The Range Rover pulled away slowly.

"What's all this about Ivan? Piers has a point, we are meant to be working as a team."

"Exactly Chris. I need to know from mouth of horse, have you two settled your differences after yesterday? About Piers' brother and his agents? I know what Director tell you. You must be two together, always in agreement. But Piers still looks up to you, he is not used to being equal. And you perhaps, are not so used to being equal either. Are you both good?"

"Yes. We're fine now Ivan. We agreed to keep an eye out for Adam whilst looking for the head of the New Alliance, and to pool Piers' network with yours. To share our intelligence, in the two searches. But finding that head, and then removing it from the body remains our top priority. Don't you worry."

"Good, good. Then we will plan together during lunch. Niko will help us too. Is good man. He is my shield _and_ my sword. I can only afford one man for job, not like Director. Ha ha! And I want Piers and Niko to be friends. You will all be working together."

"Ha! I think Niko wants to be friends with Piers too."

"He does? I will speak with him, bad boy!"

"He was a good man a second ago."

"Hmm, sometimes he is good at being bad."

Chris laughed. "Yes, I can imagine."

"Why are cubs and puppies so much trouble Chris?"

"Because they don't have our wisdom Ivan, just the looks."

"Ha ha ha, is so true. Come my hairless one, we must catch them up, or we will be wise, ugly _and_ lost."

************************

When Piers got into the Range Rover, he was met by a friendly smile and a strong handshake.

"Hello! My name is Nikolay Nikolayavič, Niko for short. And you are Pees?"

"It's Piers, Piers Nivans, and er, yes, pleased to meet you too Niko." Piers smiled. "Ivan says you were Spetsnaz."

"Yes, and you Piers?"

"Er.."

"I can tell. You are soldier, and so is your friend. We always can tell one another, yes?"

"I was in the Army, Special Forces."

"Oh, the famous Green Berets, my respect Tovarisch." Niko offered his hand again.

"Um, thanks, the Spetsnaz are not entirely unknown either."

"No, but we don't have Hollywood to make action films about us."

"Hmm, true, although you shouldn't believe everything you see." Piers grinned.

"We always watched those films in my unit, they are so funny. We studied your culture closely. It was part of our training, where I learn to speak American."

"Your, ah, English, is very good Niko."

Ha! Ivan says you are always teacher Piers. Now I am his right hand. And you, the same for the big guy, Chris?"

"Not quite, we're partners. We work for the same firm."

"The BSAA, fighting BOWs? It is a worthy cause, the best."

"How.....?"

"Is the only thing Edonia is famous for, why else you come here?"

I'm sorry Niko, I don't know what Ivan has told you, or what you're supposed to know."

"No problem, I understand. Ivan will explain later. So, Piers, how long have you been gay?"

"What? Oh, a long time now, since school. You?"

"Same, is why I leave Spetsnaz and come back to Edonia.. Russia is not good place to be gay. America is better, yes?"

"No, not everywhere, but it is slowly getting better. The BSAA is a good employer.....Um, where exactly are we going Niko? Ivan didn't really seem to know." Piers tried to turn the conversation back to the matter in hand.

"Here." Niko tapped at the map displayed on the car's central console. "I plotted tracks from this map and put them in the GPS system. We should be OK if we don't stray from them, even in the snow. It is a small house, used by shepherds. Your, how you say? Forward Operating Base. It will be fun."

"Hmm, I just hope its warm.....does this thing have a heater?"

"Oh, I’m sorry, I am used to it." Ivan turned the climate control on. "What happened to all your lovely hair? No wonder you are cold."

"It was Ivan's idea for a disguise in the city, to make me look like a skinhead. Perhaps I can grow it back now."

"I hope so, it was nice." Niko patted Piers knee.

"Niko, you do realise the big guy and me, we're....."

Niko sighed. "Yes, Ivan said, but I think is worth trying, you might be bored with him."

"Let's get this straight. Life with the big guy, er, Chris I mean, is never boring. And he gets jealous."

"He does?"

"Yes, very."

"Shame. Why are all the good ones taken?"

"Funny, that's just what Ivan said about Chris."

"He did?" Niko frowned “The _Šefe_ is bad man, I will speak with him later."

" _Šefe_?"

"The Boss, Chief."

"I'm sure he loves you really. Question is, do you really love him?"

"Yes, he is my big cuddly bear."

Piers laughed. "I can _so_ relate to that!"

************************

They arrived at their destination after the best part of half an hour. The going had been rough in places, but Niko's route had been sound. They rounded a bend as the track wound through a forest of stunted pines and there it was, on the edge of the tree line. The cottage was built into a natural hole in a granite rock face, such that it filled most of the aperture. A large wooden door to one side of the stone building closed-off what remained of the opening and provided a natural storage area and stable. On the other side of the building was a stone chimney and next to it a lean-to, containing what appeared to be an old diesel generator. A stout wooden door with two small windows either side completed the front of the cottage. With a layer of fresh snow on the steep tiled roof and the backdrop of pines, it looked quite seasonal.

The two vehicles reversed up to the large side door and everyone got out.

"Be it ever so humble...." started Piers.

".....there's no place like home." finished Chris.

"Actually it reminds me of a Christmas card, like something from Snow White and the Seven Dwarves."

"Ha! I wonder how Jill and the boys are getting on right now?"

"Please?" asked Ivan, "What is all this singing and fairytales?"

"It's Americans. They always sing in the movies." explained Niko.

"Oh, I see, crazy......shall we unload now?"

"No, I'll have a quick look around first _Šefe_. Wait until I get back, I won't be long” He took out a pistol from his pant's pocket. "This damned snow will have covered any tracks that may have been here though. _Jebi ga_!"

Chris looked at Piers “ _Jebi ga_?"

"Fuck it!"

"That would fit.....Ivan, where's this lad, Goran?"

"He will be here soon enough. First thing we get fire and generator going, get place warm for Pees."

"I'm on it!" said Piers eagerly “Where's the wood?"

"In the store room behind house. There is back door inside. Now, where are.....?" Ivan fumbled in his jacket pocket. "....ah, here they are, my keys!" He handed them to Piers "You go in first Pees, whilst I start generator. Chris, you come watch me, you will have to do it yourself later. Then I will walk you around your new home, it won't take very long. Ha ha ha!"

Piers unlocked the heavy front door. The room in front of him was simply furnished. On the left a wooden table, with two wooden chairs one side and a bench seat the other, stood in front of an open fireplace. Shelving lined the far wall. Stacked with what looked like basic provisions, all in glass or sealed containers. To keep the mice out, Piers surmised. There was also a door, presumably the one leading to the store room. On the right wall was a curtained alcove. Inside was a bucket with a lid; on top of which sat a roll of toilet paper. Piers shuddered and closed the curtain. The room smelt dry, its wooden floor was clean. Next to the fireplace was a small wood burning stove, and alongside that an old porcelain sink. There were no taps, but there was another bucket, and something resembling an iron cauldron on top of the stove.

"All mod cons." Piers said to himself. There was some kindling and a box of firelighters next to the fireplace. He made a small pyramid of sticks on the grate and lit it, then went out through the back door to find some logs. As he passed through there was a fitful coughing sound from outside, a brief mechanical roar, then the steady 'chug-chug' of a generator. A dim yellow light in the storeroom flickered, then came on. More provisions of some kind up on shelves, and what he guessed was a manger, with bales of hay or grass in it. The place smelt of animals, sweet, almost sugary, like he remembered in the barn back home. He found some logs, scooped-up two armfuls and went back to tend to the fire.

************************

Chris and Ivan were already sat at the table, with Niko's map spread out on it. Chris looked up as Piers entered from the storeroom.

"What do you think of it Ace?"

"Hmm, it's rather basic."

Ivan spread his arms out expansively. "This is luxury my friends, it was used for hunting parties by the old party bosses. Most shepherds’ cottages are much smaller."

"Have you seen the toilet Ivan?" Piers wrinkled his nose.

"Well, you could hold it in Piers, all that sniper training you go on about." said Chris, laughing.

Piers rolled his eyes. "Hilarious. Is there another one Ivan?"

"Yes, is outside."

"Where?"

"Wherever you like Pees. Choose your own tree. Ha ha ha!"

"Well, before you're detailed for latrine duty, a coffee would be nice Ace. It's about that time of day." said Chris amiably.

"And would Sir be wanting donuts too?" Piers replied tartly in his best kitchen maid's voice.

"That would be silly Piers, out here in the middle of nowhere, just a simple coffee will suffice, two sugars please."

"Whatever the master wishes." Piers went to tug his forelock, then realised he didn't have one anymore. Chris and Ivan burst out laughing again.

" _Odjebi_!" said Piers.

"I think I know what that means. You always were good at Anglo-Saxon Ace."

There was an ancient electric kettle on a stand next to the sink, under which sat a large plastic container filled with water. Piers sniffed it suspiciously. It didn't smell stale, so he filled the kettle up and switched it on. The generator hiccupped; the lights dimmed, then came back on as the generator regained its momentum.

"Pees, not too much electric at once! Lights yes, plugs yes, lights _and_ plugs no!" Ivan grinned

Niko came in shortly afterwards. "All clear as far as I can tell. Besides, all that laughter I heard will have frightened anyone away." He sniffed, "Ah, do I smell coffee!"

"It needs to brew a while." said Piers

"Then we shall unload vehicles whilst we wait....come." Ivan led the way. He opened the back of the Range Rover, and pulled off a cover hiding the contents. "Pees, especially for you."

************************

"Wow!"

There were two Dragunov 7.62mm sniping rifles, both with PSO-1 optical sights and an additional 1PN106 counter-sniper night sight. Two AK-47s and two GSh-18 9mm pistols. There was also lots of ammunition, including armour piercing and incendiary rounds. Piers reached in to the back of the vehicle excitedly.

" _Jebi_!" said Chris, looking over Piers' shoulder with keen interest. "More presents. It really is Christmas Ace!"

Piers was already spinning one of the Dragunovs expertly in his hands. "Hmm, nice, but it's no anti-material rifle."

"Don't worry, we get some RPGs later if you want!" laughed Ivan.

"Oh, but that 106 sight, it's sweet, where did you get.....?"

Niko tapped his nose. “I still have my friends in Spetsnaz. Is my own, but I figure you need it more."

"Thanks Niko, outstanding!"

Chris peered into the trunk anxiously. "And my machete?"

"Here my friend." Ivan unrolled a cloth bundle. "Complete with holder."

Chris took the weapon out of its sheath and checked its balance, then strapped the holder on. "Perfect Ivan, I feel properly dressed at last." He practised sheathing and unsheathing the machete for a while.

"Full battle rattle now? As a sniper, I've never understood you combat guys, all that gear clunking and clanking on the battlefield." said Piers, rolling his eyes.

"No, moaning and groaning in the bedroom is more your style!"

"Oh, so that's what you were dreaming about, back in the jeep."

"Wha..How’d you know?"

"Cos' you were drooling."

"Drooling?" Ivan looked at Niko, who simply shrugged.

"I've got your gear from the apartment inside the car, and two winter camouflage smocks, boots, mittens, hats, and shemaghs” said Niko.

"Ooh!" Piers' face brightened, he liked battle gear just as much as Chris, though he didn't often admit it.

"How'd you know our sizes Niko?" Chris asked.

"When I pat you down at nightclub. I'm a good judge of size." he winked at Piers as he said it.

"And Goran will bring some more traditional shepherd clothing I hope." added Ivan.

Chris and Piers both holstered a 9mm pistol; then Piers helped Niko stow the rest of the weapons and ammunition away whilst Chris and Ivan went back inside the cottage.

************************

Over their coffee, the four men sat talking in the main room. Apart from a few bird calls, it was quiet on the edge of the woods, the snow seemed to muffle all sounds.

"Ah! Your transport is here." said Ivan suddenly, looking up and smiling.

"I didn't hear a vehicle." said Chris.

"You Americans have Cuckoos in winter? Beware birds calling in the woods my friend, especially here, in the mountains." He got up and moved towards the door, beckoning Chris to follow. "Pees, you come too." Before he opened it he called himself, only opening the door when a reply came.

Outside a lone man sat on a stocky brown horse. Two other horses stood alongside, their breath clouding and freezing in the air. A large black gelding and a smaller, grey mare.

"Horses!?" said Chris.

"Ten out of ten for target recognition Babe." Piers couldn't resist smirking; he knew Chris didn't like horses.

"Give me a Napad anytime, at least you know they're nasty, horses are sneaky bastards."

"You mean you’re just a little bit scared Babe?"

" _Odjebi_ Nivans! Ivan, you never said anything about horses....I....I...!"

"Tch Krsta! I know you like surprises. Let me introduce you....."

The man got down from his horse and was immediately swallowed up in Ivan's arms. "Goran, my boy, how you've grown. Let me look at you. Ah, just like your father."

"Uncle Ivan, it's good to see you again. I'm taller than Papa now." Goran grinned.

"Goran, this is Krsta and Pravi. They are most important friends. They are investigating the disappearing sheeps and the strange sightings. You will help them in every way possible, Ok?"

"Yes Uncle." Goran bowed gravely as Ivan introduced Chris and Piers. So, it's true, he thought to himself. What Mama said, Uncle Ivan does deal in handsome men. And as for what his sisters had told him..... He swallowed nervously as he shook hands......Perhaps that was true as well.

"Good, it is dangerous work, and these are dangerous men, do not be fooled. They can kill with their bare hands, just like that." Ivan made a sudden twisting motion with his hands in front of Goran's face. The boy jumped and his Uncle laughed. "Do not be afraid, their cause is a good one. Do not forget that, and remember; do not talk about them, to anyone. Especially your mother and your sisters, they are such gossips. You understand?"

"Yes Uncle."

"Trust only them....." Ivan gestured to Chris and Piers, "...and me of course. Ha ha ha!" He slapped Goran hard on the back. "Good boy! And I don't forget my promise to you." Ivan reached inside the pocket of his thick winter jacket. "Here is that music player you wanted." Goran took it eagerly. "Full of that terrible old rubbish you like. Really, you should listen to the music I play in my nightclub!" Ivan looked at his cousin, so fresh-faced and innocent. "Hmm, on second thought, perhaps not!" The boy put his hand out, grinning. "Yes, yes, and a charger." Ivan handed it over. Goran put out his other hand. "Yes and a cover too.....and before you ask, yes it is waterproof, you can listen in the rain and the snow. You will bankrupt me boy, like the rest of my family!"

"Thank you Uncle. It's, it's wonderful, my dream. Now I can watch my sheep _and_ listen to my favourite music."

Although cousins, the boy called Ivan Uncle. Goran was seventeen, but he looked much older, his face ruddy-cheeked and tanned from a life working out of doors. His tall, clean-limbed frame was topped by thick black hair, brushed forward in a peak over his forehead, not unlike Piers' former hair style, but lacking the gel! Piers eyed it enviously, his hand unconsciously straying up to stroke his own shaven head.

Goran looked at Chris in wonder, the man was so big, almost as big as his uncle, but much more muscular. And his young partner, tough-looking with his shaved head, like one of the skinheads in the ELA. Goran had seen them on the news, although he hadn't seen any in Brajek itself. But this Pravi seemed different to them. His face was kind and friendly. Handsome, like a film star's. The big man, Krsta, looked more forbidding. Dangerous, like his Uncle had said. But when he gave Goran a shy half-smile, he suddenly seemed friendlier, like someone who would help you out of trouble and not ask for a reward. Like his physical appearance, Goran was wiser than his years. The days spent in isolation shepherding the flocks in the high pastures had given him time to read and study, and he had used it well.

"What sort of music do you like Goran?" asked Piers.

"Classical Sir, Marinkovic is my favourite, he was an Edonian, and Runjanin too, but he is not popular any more."

"Why?"

"Because he was from Slovako. But I don't think politics should affect music Sir." Goran looked embarrassed, he had been told by his mother not to be so outspoken with strangers.

"Some of the best music comes from people protesting Goran." Piers laughed. "At least in my country. And please, call me Pravi."

"Are you here to fight for Edonia?"

"Yes, and the rest of the world too Goran." said Chris. "There is much evil around the world. We think those responsible may be hiding here, in Edonia. Will you help us son?"

"I am grown now Sir, of course I will help you. It is everyone's duty to fight evil."

Chris smiled and put his hand on Goran's shoulder. "Good man, I knew we could rely on you."

Oh, but I am forgetting Sirs, I must introduce you to Majka and Djordje."

"Who?" said Chris.

"Your horses. Pravi, this is Majka. It means mother, and she is Djordje's mother. She is strong, despite her size." Piers rubbed the mare's ears and she whinnied appreciatively.

"Krsta, this is Djordje." Goran patted the big black gelding. "It means someone working on the land, er, a farmer. Yes?"

Chris and the gelding eyed one another balefully. As he moved forward tentatively to pat it, the animal must have caught his look of disdain. It opened its mouth and belched in his face. 'Barrpp!"

Chris was assailed by sickly sweet smelling breath and a degree of mucus. Piers and Majka looked at them and rolled their eyes in unison.

" _Jebi ga_!" Chris said as he wiped his face with a hand.

"See, you are friends already, talking Edonian together." Ivan slapped him on the back. "Come, let us finish our coffee and then plan our strategy. Niko and I will have to get back before tonight; we must maintain appearances at the Bear's Cave, no?"

************************

Once Piers and Goran had stabled the horses in the storeroom they joined the others around the fire. Niko had already plotted the positions of a number of sightings and strange incidents on the map. As Ivan had predicted, the cottage was pretty much in the middle of them. Almost all were on the northern slopes of the Stoboli mountains. On this scale, they could see that the sightings stuck more to the broad alpine valleys, between the various mountain ridges. Two in particular. The one they were on, and another some 15km away to the east.

"I seem to remember hearing about there being skiing on these mountains." said Piers.

"Yes, not here, but in Kaponik." replied Ivan. "That is on other side of mountains, towards border with Slovako. Now, after the war, is very popular again. Lots of snow, very cheap. Better than Switzerland. Edonia is good at snow."

"Hmm, so these sightings are well away from the tourist areas, that makes sense. Especially if you've got something to hide. Are there any airfields nearby?" Chris asked.

"Not here Krsta, but over the border, there is an airfield in Slovako, just south of the mountains. But they do fly helicopters into and out of Kaponik, like taxi service." said Niko.

"Aren't there problems, with crossing the border? Surely Edonia doesn't recognise Slovako?"

"Ha! Where money is concerned, there are never any problems. Both sides make money, so both sides are happy." Ivan beamed, he liked making money too.

"But sometimes they do fly here Uncle. At night. They frighten the sheep."

"Insertions?" said Piers, looking at Chris.

"Well, they're not sightseeing in the dark, that's for sure. How old are these sightings Niko? Do you know?"

" _Da_ , the oldest is about a month ago, north from us, near Lujo. The latest was five or six days ago, near Serenka, further south, not too far away.”

"That is where old Milo lost his dog, Braun. It is about 15km from here, in the next big valley." Goran pointed on the map.

"Your Uncle says it was shot." said Chris.

"Yes, and he lost sheep too"

"Where they shot as well?"

"No, he said they just disappear."

"Stolen?" asked Piers.

"No, not in winter I think. Thieves don't come to mountains in winter. He find grey fungus, but no sheep. He says is work of demons, but I think he is a little mountain crazy. Hunters perhaps?"

"Wait! Did you say grey fungus? Are you sure that's what he said Goran? It's very important!"

"Yes, mmm....like...how you say....pool, puddle? He says new breed of sheep bring it with them, like disease. Milo doesn't like new sheep, he is old fashioned."

Piers looked at Chris. "Heinz 57?"

"Could be, it would explain why he didn't find any bodies. What do you think Ace? It's the best lead we've got so far."

"Yes, and I'll know the soup it if I see it.....Goran, do his sheep have anything metal or plastic on them, like, um, bells or collars or something?"

"Ha ha, not bells or collars Pravi, that is for cows. But they will have plastic tags on their ears, for identity. They are attached by small piece of metal, er, like for papers."

"A staple?"

"Yes, that is it, staple. Why do you ask?"

"Just curious."

"Could you take us there Goran, tomorrow?" asked Chris. "Like Pravi says, it's very important."

Yes Krsta Sir, of course. It will be a good half day's ride in these conditions. We might need to stay the night if we spend time with Milo, or if the weather is bad."

"Where?"

"There are shepherd's huts and shelters, we will find something, don't worry."

"Sounds like a plan then Ace." said Chris.

"Hmm, well the start of one anyway. But we need to be systematic if we're going to investigate all these sightings....I wonder......Niko, could you mark up the positions with any date and time information you have before you leave?"

"Sure, what do you have in mind?"

"Patterns, I always look for patterns in things, position, time, type of incident."

"Ah, analysis, yes? Is clever. I will leave you my notes, perhaps you can analyse them as well my friend."

Ivan got up. "Goran, you brought some fuel and clothes, did you, um, bring anything to eat as well? Your mother always was a good cook."

"Yes Uncle, she said you would think of your stomach first. I have some ham and a cooked chicken, and there may be a cheese to go with the bread."

"And did she give you any _Rakija_?"

"No, she said to tell you you drink too much already, I'm sorry Uncle."

"Hmm, oh well, tonight perhaps, when we get home, eh Niko?"

"Not for me _Šefe_ , I have to work tonight, after driving all day."

"Perhaps I give you next day off?"

"To drink _Rakija_? OK, is a deal."

************************

Over lunch, they discussed Piers' old network, and how to combine it with Ivan's contacts.

"I had three main sources." explained Piers, "Pavel, in the police. He was based in Edonia City, Marko, in the regular army, though I haven't heard back from him yet. And Sonia, who is in the security service."

"Is?" said Chris, raising an eyebrow.

"Er, yes, we've been in touch, yesterday. I asked her to keep an eye out for Adam. I've also spoken to Pavel; he's a senior inspector now. They're not their real names of course. And they have their own anonymous contacts, naturally."

"Would they be willing to join forces with us?" asked Ivan. "But remember, I cannot compromise my work for the BSAA. You understand?"

"What we need is a third-party Ivan." said Chris. "Someone to act on Piers' behalf whilst he's in the field, and to act as a go-between with you and the BSAA."

Piers looked at straight at Niko, who grinned. "Naturally _Tovarisch_. I would be honoured my friend." They shook hands on it. "You have a handover procedure in place, for assuring them of my credentials?"

"Yes, let's take a walk and we'll discuss it." Piers looked at Chris and Ivan. "You know how it is, the less the you know...."

".....the better it is." finished Chris. "Yes, of course we do."

After they'd left, Chris turned to Ivan. "It's a big thing, for Piers to put his trust in someone he doesn't know very well."

"Don't worry, Niko is good boy, I trust him with my life. And is why I want him and Pees to be friends, to do this thing."

"You expected it? Ivan, you are incorrigible _and_ cunning!"

"Ha ha, is why I am No.1 Controller my hairless one!"

************************

They all agreed it was best to leave Ivan's jeep with Chris and Piers at the cottage; in case they had to leave in a hurry. And without any mobile coverage in the mountains, they would communicate via the new satellite phones. Unless there was an emergency, Ivan and Niko were to return in a week's time to discuss progress and plan further investigations.

Having said their goodbyes, Chris, Piers and Goran stood in the doorway to wave Ivan and Niko off. As they got into the Range Rover, Ivan put a big hairy paw on Niko's shoulder.

"So, Niko, I hear you are bad boy."

"And I hear you are bad man _Šefe_."

"We have lots to talk about."

"And lots of time, 4 hours."

"But let's get going first."

"Yes, we can talk on the way."

"After coffee in Kraljevo?"

"Yes, and some _Rakija_ perhaps?"

"Is good we have talked like this."

"We should do it more often."

"Mmm, enough talk for now I think.....Ace"

Niko patted Ivan's leg and smiled. "Yes, let's go home.....Babe"

Back in the cottage, Piers returned to studying the map and Niko's logs. Chris found their young guide tending to the three horses. "Goran, it's been a while since I've driven one of these.....these things. Perhaps you could remind me of a few do's and don'ts?"

"Yes Krsta Sir, of course. First, you must not show any fear....."

".....Oh!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chris seems to be coping well with his return to Edonia. It says a lot for the calming influence of Piers on his partner, and the strength of their relationship. He's also happier now he's operating in the field. It's what he does best. And Piers is there, planning, thinking ahead, quietly guiding his Captain. That's what he does best.


	6. The Hoarse Whisperer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake Muller entertains Adam Nivans, whilst Chris and Piers uncover important evidence in the Stoboli Mountains.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens!

 

**'Red sky at night, shepherd's delight. Red sky in the morning, shepherd's warning!'**

 

Pierre Girot needed to find out what Ajkula was. And soon. He didn't even know how to spell it in this coarse language of slurred consonants and missing vowels. How he missed the beauty and sophistication of French; the language of international diplomacy and law. He was going to ask one of the drivers or security guards, but suddenly thought better of it. They might say something to Stefan Nedovic, or worse, to Jacob. So he found one of the housemaids who spoke passable English. She scratched her head for a moment, and then said. "Ajkula?.......Hmm, it's a horrible sea fish, with big teeths.....um, Jaws!" She made a biting motion with both her hands and mouth.

"You mean a shark?"

"Yes, that is it, shark, like in films."

A shark? With missiles, warheads? Why talk of a shark, a creature from the ocean? Edonia land was locked, like his beloved Switzerland. It seemed a strange codename to use, for that's what it undoubtedly was. He'd never seen anything about sharks in Albert Wesker's papers. And Jacob had never said anything. Pierre Girot frowned; he was not used to Jacob having secrets of his own. What else was there he wasn't aware of?

He went straight to the guest suite that had been allocated to Adam Nivans. One of the security guards was installing listening devices. The man looked up. "Just finishing, can I help you Sir?"

"Yes, since I'm running this operation personally on behalf of the master, you'd better show me where the devices are located, and explain their operation and recording."

"Certainly Sir, just give me five minutes and I'll be with you."

************************

**CRACK..K..k....k!**

The shot rang out across the clearing in front of the shepherd's cottage; echoing off the surrounding rocks and pine trees. Piers sighted the bullet hole in his target. At 720 metres range it was a little close for his liking, but that was all the distance he had. He'd paced it out himself, precisely. The hole was a little low and right of centre. He centred the cross-hairs back onto the bull and keeping the rifle steady with one hand, adjusted the PSO-1 optical sight. "Elevation 2 clicks up, azimuth 2 clicks left, no, better make that 3." he murmured. The cross hairs were now back over the bullet hole. Centring on the bull again, Piers took his second shot.

 **CRACK..K..k...!** The sniper smiled in satisfaction, the second bullet hole was dead centre. He repeated the process for the second Dragunov and its paired sight. By now the afternoon light was fading rapidly, long shadows from the pines crept perceptibly towards the cottage. Piers replaced the optical sight on one of the rifles with the 1PN106 counter-sniper night sight; mounting it on the rifle's side rail. He switched it on and let the system settle down for a couple of minutes as it adjusted to the light and ambient temperature. He repeated the two-shot sighting procedure. The 106 was a beautiful piece of engineering. An 'active' system. It used laser pulses from a laser diode to detect reflections from the focal elements of enemy optical systems and estimate their range. He hoped he wouldn't have to use it anger, something about sniper versus sniper engagements always made him feel uneasy. But then he shrugged his shoulders. It was unlikely any similarly equipped foe would suffer from such misgivings. 'Suck it up Nivans.' he told himself. 'This isn't the time and place to entertain notions of chivalry.....or worry about professional courtesy!'

Piers went back inside to be met by Chris bearing a mug of hot soup. "Here Ace, get yourself warm, drink this. How's my shield doing?"

"Polished like a mirror, and my sword?

"Sharp and shiny! Ha ha, I wish Dee could see us right now."

"Hmm, I think he's planned it all along, the cunning old fox. He'll know."

......Later they sat in front of the fire, cleaning their weapons. They weren't planning on setting up an observation post this trip, so they decided to leave the bulky snow camo suits and most of their optical devices. Goran had brought two long woollen overcoats, like the one he wore himself. Again, he advised they would attract less attention wearing traditional garb. Piers tried one on for size. The smell struck his sensitive nose straight away.

"Gah, something's died in this!"

Chris sniffed his cautiously. "Mmm, seems OK to me Ace, a natural, healthy odour. Smells a bit like me on extended Ops. I thought you liked that kinda' thing." Piers rolled his eyes, and Goran laughed.

"It is made from unwashed sheeps wool, the oils in the fleece make it waterproof Pravi. If you washed it, it would not keep you dry in the rain and snow, or make a warm blanket at night."

"I have to sleep with it?" Piers pouted now, "It's...it's rank!"

"Oi, you call me that sometimes.....suck it up Ace."

"Suck it up?" asked Goran, unfamiliar with the expression.

"Um, yeh, like get over it, don't complain." Chris explained.

"Ah, like tough shit, yes?"

Chris looked at Piers for help. "Don't ask me, you started the explanation Bear, suck it up."

"Ha! Uncle Ivan said you were dangerous men, I am not so sure, you are funny too."

Chris looked straight at Goran, his eyes narrowed. "It's how men like us handle the bad things Goran. We laugh and joke when we can. I hope you don't have to see us being dangerous. It's not pretty."

Goran gulped. "I'm sorry Krsta Sir, I meant no offence."

Chris smiled kindly, "None taken, but the men we are looking for are truly dangerous, evil. Best you know that from the start. If we run into them they will try and kill us. You understand?"

"Yes Krsta Sir." Goran was silent for a moment. "I'll go and check the horses now, excuse me."

Piers watched the young man leave, his head down. "You didn't have to scare the shit out of him Chris."

"Why not? It's only the truth. You know what we're dealing with here, no point in lying about it."

"I'll go talk to him, reassure him. He's only young."

Chris sighed. "No, I'll go . You're right, it was my fault. You finish cleaning the weapons Ace." Chris smiled. "He's not the only one frightened. I've got to ride that damned horse tomorrow. I'll ask him for some more tips."

Chris found Goran checking the horse’s hooves. He looked up as Chris entered.

"Do you believe in these stories, of monsters and demons Krsta Sir?"

"Yes, I've seen them myself, too many times. Here, in Edonia, three years ago. And other places, before and after."

"I have heard the stories, but I didn't really believe them. So it's true. Are you looking for monsters?"

"Yes, one in particular. Not all monsters are hideous creatures Goran, Some look just like you or I. They are the worst kind of all. They create the demons and the monsters, they are the real enemy."

"And they would destroy Edonia?"

"They would destroy the world. Edonia is just a step along the way."

"Then I will fight with you, for Edonia!"

"Hopefully you won't have to. Pravi and I are looking for evidence just now, not a fight. And if there is one, do not worry, we will protect you. I promise." Chris ruffled his hair and put on his 'Dadfield' smile.

"I will not be afraid Krsta Sir. It would be an honour." Goran was silent for a moment, as if summoning up courage, then. "You are the missing man aren't you? And Pravi was your searcher."

"Yes, how did you know?"

"I overheard my father talking to Uncle Ivan, and I read things. Up here, on the mountains, there is plenty of time to read. It is, um, how do you say, folk lore." Goran smiled. "Are you lovers?"

"Yes, yes we are." With his rosy cheeks, Chris couldn't tell if Goran had blushed or not at his answer. But somehow the young man's innocence seemed to demand that Chris tell him the truth, plainly and simply. It reminded the Captain of his first experiences of living together with Piers.

"Then I shall sleep in here tonight, with the horses, so you can be alone."

"No Goran." Chris smiled. "Thank you, but we are your guests here. We will follow your customs. Our love is not purely physical."

"Oh, but I thought....."

Ha! Don't believe everything you read Goran. Real life is much more interesting, if somewhat confusing. Now, moving on.....Georgie, any more tips? Apart from not standing in front of that foul smelling mouth!"

"Ah, you mean Djordje, he always burps when he's happy."

Well, he's Georgie to me, ha ha! And if that's when he's happy, I dread to think what he does when he's angry!"

"You must talk to him Krsta Sir, he likes lots of attention."

"Hmm, sounds like someone else I know...."

"Oh yes? And who would that be?" The cool, clipped voice came from the doorway. Piers stood leaning on the wooden frame, a smile playing about his lips, one eyebrow raised in amusement.

"That would be you Ace. Like everything in my life, you're high maintenance."

"Er, excuse me? Have you looked at your truck lately?"

"Ha, _Gillian_ and I go way back, all she needs is a slap on the trunk and a bit of throttle now and then."

"I'm sure the Colonel will be thrilled to hear it."

Goran was wide-eyed. "You slap your Colonel! You _are_ dangerous!"

Chris and Piers prepared into the night, and Goran too. Whilst the two agents decided on which weapons and equipment to take, Goran readied their more basic needs. Rations for them, and oats for the horses in case fodder was scarce. Plus emergency items should the weather turn, torches, fire lighters, and a small first aid kit. Chris had wanted to take all their weapons, but Goran had warned against appearing too heavily armed. They were meant to be shepherds, not armed bandits. Should they meet anyone on their journey, it would be best not to arouse suspicion. Chris could see the young man had a point, but Piers insisted he carried one of the sniper rifles and some night-imaging gear. Chris decided to take an AK-47. With a pistol each it would give them some flexibility, Goran himself was armed with an old hunting rifle of doubtful lineage, but he told them he was a good shot and preferred to take something tried and tested. "It is a shepherd's rifle." he said proudly.

************************

Adam Nivans unpacked his travel bag. It didn't take long, he always preferred to travel light, less baggage in every sense. Fortunately the built in wardrobe in his bedroom contained a range of clothing in his size; as the man who had shown him to his suite had been keen to point out.

"I hope you find them satisfactory Mr Nivans. If there is anything else you need, don't hesitate to call the housemaid. Master Jacob will see you for dinner this evening....." the man, Pierre Girot, sniffed perceptibly. ".....alone. Dinner is at eight."

Adam thought he seemed put out, but he was too tired to care. He'd spent the last two days travelling. All he wanted right now was to wallow in a hot bath for an hour. He looked at his watch, he didn't have much time.....

.....Jake Muller heard the door open and looked up from the beautifully laid out dinning table, full silver service, starched white napkins the size of small tablecloths! Muller had obviously developed a taste for the finer things in life.

"Adam Nivans! So, you're the man they call One-Shot. Sit down." It sounded like an order. Muller didn't offer his hand in greeting. Adam sat opposite him. The hair was longer, slicked back, and the dark glasses, affectation or...?

Adam smiled genially. "I'm pleased to meet you Mr Wesker. Thank you for inviting me to your rather wonderful home."

"Ha! It's not bad for a hunting lodge is it? More like a palace. Those old Communist Presidents had some style."

"Perhaps I could look around, tomorrow?"

"Perhaps, Mr Pierre can sort it out."

"Thank you. Er, why am I here Mr Wesker? It's a long way to come for dinner."

Jake leant across the table. "You took out one of my best men, Captain Vasilije Petrovic. Adam looked blankly. "The man on the trail bike." Adam didn't reply, so Jake sat back and continued. "That's one reason why you're here. I suppose I wanted to thank you. He'd become a loose-end, a liability. Poor Vasilije. I hope it was quick though, I wouldn't like to think of him suffering."

"Yes, it was quick. He wouldn't have felt a thing. But I don't get involved with the personalities Mr Wesker. It doesn't do in my line of work."

"What? Flying around in little black helicopters, killing faceless people?"

"I'm a professional Mr Wesker, not some mercenary, for hire to either side, whatever the job."

"There's a difference?" Jake knew the comment had been aimed at him. Adam Nivans was either very brave, or very foolish.

"I do it because I'm good at it, not because I enjoy killing."

"Not for a cause? The Family's maintenance of the status quo?"

Adam could see Jake was looking for an argument. He'd pushed things far enough. "No." he said simply.

"So you're not like your brother then? Redfield's pup." he spat the last two words out, the thin lips set in a sneer, the pale cheeks suddenly flushed with colour.

"No, I'm nothing like him Mr Wesker. He sickens me."

Jake was silent for a moment, as if weighing Adam up. "I'm very pleased to hear it Mr One-Shot. I have plans for you....."

.....After dinner Jake and Adam sat either side of a blazing log fire. Jake was savouring a large cognac, Adam a fine port.

"Let's go hunting One-Shot, tomorrow evening. I'd like to see you in action." Jake pressed a button built into the richly upholstered arm of his chair. "Pierre? Get me Henshaw on the line, now."

About five minutes later the phone on the elegant side table next to Jake rang discretely. Jake picked it up and winked at Adam.

"General? Wesker here. I have an Op requirement, tomorrow night.....two....and tell them it's an overnighter....yes, the next night as well.....What?......That's your fucking problem.......You're the one with the stars on his shirt.....yeah, yeah, whatever it takes....listen, it's not gonna be much longer....OK?....That's better....tomorrow then?....Good." Jake put the phone down.

"General Henshaw?" said Adam, "160th Special Operations Aviation Regiment? Will he be coming here?"

"Do you know him?"

"He knows me, by sight. I, er, I prefer my anonymity these days."

"Ha, a faceless man killing faceless people, I get it. No, he won't be here. He's in Bezmer or somewhere. He's a dickhead. Fucking Jarheads, they're all the same."

Adam smiled. "I wasn't, that's why I'm here."

Jake studied Adam intently, then finished his drink in one gulp. "I hope so, I've got a whack-job lined up. We'll discuss it tomorrow, after I've spoken to your current employers."

"Current?"

"As I said before, I've got plans for you. Goodnight Mr One-Shot." Jake motioned Adam to leave, their cosy fireside chat was over.

************************

Chris, Piers and Goran started out at 7 am, just as the sun was rising. Goran had said there was no point in leaving earlier. It would still be dark and the horses might stumble and injure themselves. He looked up to the sky, to the east and muttered to himself.

"Something wrong?" asked Piers as he rode alongside on Majka.

"Red sky, red clouds, it is not a good sign, we shall soon have bad weather."

"Nothing we can't handle surely?"

"You can never tell Pravi Sir. Here up in the mountain passes, the weather is its own master. In one valley it may be snow, and in the next a storm. And they move, so quickly. They are bad mountain spirits the old shepherds say, trying to steal people's lives."

"You don't believe in that surely?"

"No, but it happens none the less, whether we believe or not."

"And if it does?"

"Then we must seek a shelter, quickly. I know where they all are, do not worry, I will be a good guide." Goran smiled shyly, his cheeks already bright red in the rising wind.

Piers dropped back to Chris, who was also muttering, though whether to himself, or to Djordje, his horse, Piers wasn't sure.

"You two getting along alright?"

"No! My bum's already numb. As one side goes down it meets something bony coming up!"

"It's only the saddle, you should sit more upright, move with, rather than on, the horse."

"It not the saddle, it's him, Georgie. I can feel him through it, waiting to rise as I fall. He doesn't like me."

"Ha ha, he's probably getting used to your weight."

"Oi!"

"Goran thinks we might be in for some bad weather. He doesn't like the red sunrise. You know, red sky in the morning, shepherd's warning."

"That's an old wives tale!"

"He's our guide, he knows this country better than we do. Like you said, we've got to be prepared.....for anything."

" **Barrpp!** " the big black gelding shook his head, " **Baaarrpp**!"

Chris waved his hand across his face as the foul-smelling breath washed over him. Choking, and with tears streaming down his face, he leant down and spoke huskily in the horse's ear. "You friggin' asshole!"

Piers laughed out loud. "Ha ha ha, Captain Krsta, the hoarse whisperer! Goran said to talk to him, he didn't say anything about swearing."

Chris wiped the tears from his eyes...and gave Piers a withering look. "And you can Foxtrot Oscar too Captain Pravi!"

As Goran had predicted, the weather steadily got worse as the morning progressed. A cold, cutting wind blew in from the north east. By lunch time the rain had turned to sleet. They stopped for some lunch in a remote shelter, a stone built hut with a thick slate roof. They tethered the three horses on the leeward side, putting Majka, the smaller mare, in between the two larger males. "They will keep her warm." explained Goran.

For the three men, warmth was provided by a fire inside the hut. There were two piles stacked up either side of the hearth. One of logs and the other of slow burning turves, cut from the peaty soil found lower down the valleys.

"Whenever they can, shepherds bring wood or turf here, so it is always kept supplied in case of emergencies....like today!" Goran was enjoying the adventure. He grinned, his face lit only by the fire. They had shuttered the only window, which faced south. Occasionally drafts whistled in from the door and rattled the shutters, but generally it was warm and snug inside. Goran lit two candles.

As with the fuel, there was a supply of tins kept in the hut, soup, stew, vegetables. "We will use some of those and replace them with our own supplies." said Goran, "Soup and bread for now, I think, We shall save the rest for tonight." he busied himself with the cooking pot hanging over the fire.

"You think we will still be here tonight, what about meeting Milo?" enquired Chris, he didn't like the idea of the plan changing.

"Listen Krsta Sir......"

"I don't hear anything, which means the wind has dropped."

"No, it means the snow is falling, look out of the window."

Piers opened the shutter and wiped the condensation of the thick window pane. He peered into the gloom. "He's right Babe, it is snowing, and the light's going....fast"

"It will be dark here by 4 pm." said Goran, "We are not going any further today. Soon the wind will return, and we will have a snowstorm." Chris scowled. "Don't worry Krsta, old Milo will understand. He's probably stuck in a shelter too. The snow won't last for ever; he knows he will see us tomorrow."

But the three men had already been spotted. Outside, unseen and unheard, a Stealth Hawk helicopter had briefly entered the hover. The co-pilot looked up from his scope. "There Captain, one o'clock, two clicks. Looks like one of those mountain huts, two large heat sources outside, horses probably, two inside, one intense, a fire, the other 2 or more people, hard to tell."

The helicopter was buffeted by the rising wind; the pilot had already switched to night vision. He spoke on the intercom. "Tell the big cheese we're outside limits down here, and our passenger is getting restless." He could hear the howl of the caged Napad back in the cabin above the engines and blade noise. It didn't like the turbulence "Friggin' things, they give me the creeps. Tell him we're outta here. Panther Two breaking the hover!"

The Stealth Hawk pulled up and away. Immediately it was joined by another. They both gained height and headed back south over the mountains.

The Captain of the second helicopter called up on the cabin intercom. "I'm sorry Sir, Panther Two reports the weather's outside limit for ops, and I concur. We can try again for you tomorrow."

Jake scowled. "Ok, whatever!" he turned to Adam, who'd been listening. "There goes our night's fun One-Shot."

"I told you, I don't kill for fun, I do it for the money. "

Jake grinned. "Ah, a man after my own heart. They'll be pissed of though. all tooled-up and nowhere to go." Jake jerked his head towards the other side of the cabin. Three J'avo sat in conversation. Armed and in uniform, from a distance they might have been taken for soldiers, except for the masks, and underneath those, the rows of grotesque eyes. They all had some sort of device on their chests, or what passed for a chest. Wesker had simply said they were control boxes when Adam had asked. He felt a mixture of relief.....that the operation had been called off; and sickness....at the presence of the creatures opposite him. He'd never seen BOWs before, and now here he was flying around in a helicopter with them. And that thing in the other chopper. How did anyone manage to shoot dead something like that?

************************

The storm blew itself out during the night. Goran went out to check the horses. And though he tried, he couldn't avoid waking Chris and Piers. Chris stoked the fire and put some snow in the cooking pot to melt. "Might as well have a coffee Ace, not much else to do."

"I wish I had your capacity, I'll be up all night, but go on. Goran will need one when he comes back in."

"I didn't expect this, you know, delays, bad weather." said Chris. "I guess we've got used to seamless transport, pin-point insertions. Command guiding us from above. We've got lazy, forgotten our basics.....or am I just too old for field work these days?"

Piers could see Chris was fretting, he needed to put a positive spin on things. "No, not too old, you're still in your prime. And we never forget the basics, just get out of practice perhaps. The storm would have affected anyone up here. It's just a pause that's all. We haven't lost anything, In fact we've gained, cos' now we know what to expect."

"Ha! You sound like Finn, the eternal optimist. But you're right, you always know which of my buttons to press. Come here...." Chris pulled Piers close for a kiss just as Goran returned.

"Oh!"

"Um, yes, oh! Er, was it cold out?" Chris was clearly embarrassed. "How are the horses?"

"They are alright Krsta, I shook the snow off their blankets. Majka is warm and snug. But they will all need a good feed in the morning."

"Ah, good....And me too, I could eat a hors.....um, a lot!"

"No change there then." said Piers laughing......

.....They met up with Milo around eleven o'clock in a high alpine pasture, sheltered from the prevailing winds by a pine plantation. Goran made the introductions and helped translate. The old man explained what he had found when he had gone looking for his missing sheep. No sign of them, but some strange puddles of 'grey water' as he called it. He thought it was some infection in the flock perhaps, which had made the sheep sick. But where they had gone he didn't know. They were not Edonian sheep, he didn't like them. All he had found was his dog, Braun, dying. He'd been shot, several times. His grey eyes misted up at the recollection, and he became silent.

"Goran, I know he's upset, but it is most important we find one of these grey puddles. And, if possible, I'd like to look at the remains of his dog. Would money help?"

"Not as a gift Pravi, but if you say it is for a new dog, then that would be different."

Goran explained things to Milo and the old man nodded his head. He put a gnarled hand out towards Piers and smiled. A sad, toothless smile. Piers took the hand in both of his and shook it warmly. "Hvala ti, hvala ti puno - Thank you."

Milo waved his crook towards some pines. "Tamo!"

They made their way over, the snow was uneven around the lee of the trees, but there was no sign of any grey puddles at first. Then Piers' keen eyes noted a patch of pale grey against the short grass. Piers opened a pocket on his coat and pulled out some rubber gloves and a sample bottle. Slowly he began to scrape away the surrounding snow.

"Careful Ace." Chris called out, concerned.

"Don't worry, it's inert remember?"

"I hope! Don't wanna take you home in a sample bottle, I've got enough to carry. Ha!" Piers seemed to be sifting through the gunk. "What are you looking for Ace?"

"This!" said Piers triumphantly. He held up a yellow plastic tag with a metal staple through it. "Goran, ask Milo if this is from one of his missing sheep."

Piers held the tag out in his hand. Milo squinted at it, then picked it up; peering closely at the numbers printed on it." He nodded. "Da, ovo je jedan od moje ovce. Da li je ovca?"

"He says it is from one of his sheeps, but where is the sheep?" explained Goran.

"This..." Piers pointed to the grey puddle, ".... is what's left of his sheep. Tell him it is the work of bad men, and that we will find them and punish them."

Piers bagged up the ear tag and took a sample of the 'soup', then looked up at Chris. "It's the same, just like Heinz, only the non-organic material left. Let's go look at the dog."

Milo led them to a gully, about 500 metres away, part of the plantation's drainage. He walked along it, then stopped and pointed to a small mound. Milo couldn't watch as Piers scraped away at the cold soil and stones. He rested his head on Goran's shoulder and wept. "Braun, moj jadni stari Braun."

Chris laid a comforting hand on the old man's shoulder. He knew how he'd feel if it was the Ruffster they were digging up.

"Oh!" Piers drew back at first as his fingers uncovered the body; Chris wasn't the only one thinking of Ruffy. He sniffed cautiously, he'd been expecting the pungent smell of rotting flesh, but the frozen ground had delayed the process of decay. The brown coat still shone in the weak sunlight. Piers parted the fur along the flanks. There were three bullet holes. He checked their size with his finger tips. "9 mil, from a pistol." Gently he rolled the body over and examined the exit wounds, they were small, not much larger than the entry ones. "Fired from close range, the bullets passed straight through, not time for deformation or internal damage. Bastards!"

He lay the body back down and covered it reverentially as his eyes misted up. "Good boy, you rest easy now Braun."

They made their way back to Milo's cottage where he prepared a simple lunch for his visitors. He kept asking for an explanation, but there was not much of one to give. Chris asked him about other strange occurrences, had he seen the 'demons' other shepherds had mentioned. He hadn't, but he had seen and heard helicopters, coming over the mountains from the south, in the evenings. "It was unusual.." he said "...the rescue helicopters normally keep to the south side of the Stoboli mountains, where the skiing is. No one skis here, on the northern slopes. There's just shepherds and their sheep.....and their dogs." He looked expectantly at Piers.

Piers reached inside his jacket and pulled out his wallet. "Here Milo, is this enough?"

The old man nodded gratefully, his eyes moist again. "Thank you Sir." he said in halting English. "I shall name him Pravi, after you."

Chris chuckled, "You can't avoid the puppy tag, even here." He wrote a name and number down for Milo. It was Ivan Slotic's. "Call this if man you see or hear anything else unusual. He will make sure you are rewarded." Milo nodded.

"He is my Uncle, he is important man in the capital." said Goran proudly. "Milo, if you have any to spare, we would like some wood to take back to one of the huts."

The old shepherd shook his head. "I was going to chop some this morning. Perhaps your friends...?"

"We're on it!" said Chris smiling, "I could do with some proper exercise. Ace, grab your chopper!"

Piers rolled his eyes. "I think they call them axes over here."

************************

The day after the aborted hunt, Adam had received a summons from Jake. Pierre Girot ushered him into the office....

"Ah, One-Shot. I have a job for you." He put a photograph down on the ornate desk, it showed a wise looking man, with wispy grey hair. "Jovi Nadisc. He's an old-school politician, respected. A rallying-point for those against closing Slovako's borders. He's been holding things up. I need to send a message. His, ha, ha...his silence, would speak volumes."

"Like I said the other night, I'm not interested in the who or why Mr Wesker, just the where and when....and the how much."

Jake motioned to the man standing alongside him. He unrolled a map of the Stoboli mountains on the desk, then stood back respectfully. Kaponik was in the centre.

"Your mark will be travelling west on Route 211 via Brzece. Alone, in a black BMW sedan." Jake indicated the highway then put down a photo of the car showing it's registration number clearly. "This one. My helicopter pilot here will provide your transport." The man nodded nervously.

Adam doubted if Jake even knew the man's surname, let alone his first. He bit his lip and studied the map, quickly taking in the scale, the contours and the route. His finger jabbed at a point on the map where the highway snaked down the southern slopes of the Stoboli mountains in a series of sharp S-bends towards Kaponik. "Here, up this valley and on this bend, there's a longer straight leading into it than the others, Give me time to line up. Doable?" He looked questioningly at the pilot who nodded silently in agreement.

"When's he due?"

"Tomorrow, midday."

Adam turned to the pilot. "What's the forecast for tomorrow?"

"Good Sir, dry, some scattered high cloud, moderate winds from the north, though they become variable around the valleys....."

Jake interrupted tetchily, "Yes, yes, we don't need to hear the whole fucking thing."

"I do....if you want a clean job Mr Wesker." Jake frowned, his thin lips pursed. Adam looked at the map, calculating distances, driving speeds, "Hhm, We'll leave at eleven then, trail him as he comes over that top ridge." His finger traced the route.

"I prefer a little more respect from my employees Nivans."

Adam fished in his trouser pocket and put a small metallic object on the table. "And I prefer a little more trust. I found this last night. I don't like being bugged. And I'm currently employed by the Family, not you; unless you want to make me a better offer. If you want this job done you'll need to OK it with them. And if you do want to employ me you know who to talk to. So it's all agreed and amicable. You know what sore losers they are; I'd hate to be sent to shoot myself, or you. Ha ha ha!" He rolled up the map and motioned the pilot to come with him, smiling. "Let's go have a look at my ride shall we? What bird is it? And what's your name....?"

Jake watched them go. He didn't know whether to be pissed off or pleased. He had a grudging respect for the few who dared stand up to him. It was somehow refreshing. He hit the desk intercom. "Pierre? Get me our Family rep in the States. Now! Oh, and Pierre, Nivans found a bug in his room. See to it, and the idiot that put it there!"

"Of course Jacob. Right away."

Jake let go the button and sneered. "Ass licker!"

************************

By the time Chris and Piers had finished chopping a pile of wood big enough to see Milo through the winter, it had passed two o'clock.

"If we leave now, we have enough time to get to that shelter again." suggested Goran. "At least we will be part way back. Milo doesn't think the weather will change tonight." The old man pointed towards the west, where already the clouds had a ruddy tinge. He smiled and put his thumbs up to indicate all would be well....

.....The horses had fed well at Milo's and made a steady pace, but the sun had been set an hour when they arrived at the rescue shelter. Whilst Piers went to get the fire going, Goran showed Chris how to tether the horses. Then he filled their buckets with water. The snow from the previous night had begun to melt during the day; and puddles of water lay everywhere. "It will freeze soon Krsta, best do it now. Most things here in the uplands are best done there and then."

"That's just like soldiering Goran, always try and be prepared."

"For bad things?"

"Not necessarily, you can prepare good things too, food, water, clothing. It keeps you busy, stops you thinking about those bad things."

“I think it must....."

"GET DOWN!.........Keep very still Goran, stay by the horses!" They were on the south side of the hut. Chris crouched against the wall and moved slowly round to the far side. He had sensed rather than heard the helicopter. It did seem remarkably quiet. It swooshed low over the hut, only once it had passed could Chris hear the familiar sound of blade slap. Another must have passed with it. He saw two sets of formation lights disappearing down into the valley that lay to north. He took the bearing on his GPS watch and guestimated the range.

"Shit!" He called Piers. "Put the fire out and get here now.....and bring the night vision binos....."

.....Chris pointed down the valley. "About 2 clicks away I reckon. I think I saw both of them flare for landing, hard to tell, those formation lights are pretty dim."

"Hmm, I can't see anything now. And you say they made no noise?"

"Very little from in front or from the side, more a faint fluttering sound. Only once they'd passed did they sound like choppers. Not big ones, they came in too fast, more Blackhawk size I'd say."

"Stealth Hawks?"

"Might be, I sensed rather than saw them, just the lights. Goran, what's the terrain like down there?"

"Bad Krsta Sir. Lots of water, um, bogs? With the ice it will be treacherous in the dark."

"Shit, shit, shit! Are there no paths?"

"No, only the one we are on. You can get a little closer before rock gives way to water. 500 metres perhaps, I'm not sure."

"Let's get down there Ace. C'mon!"

"I think we should listen to Goran. There could be up to 22 fully loaded people down there, more with a light load, which is more likely. We're outnumbered and outgunned _and_ there's an obstacle to cross, in the dark! Let's get as close as we can safely and simply observe. Gather what information we can and get back safely to report it."

"But....Damn it Ace! They're right there. Under our noses!"

"Remember what Dee said. We either agree, or we don't do it. Two or none."

Chris frowned, his heavy eyebrows drawing close. He knew Piers was right, as usual, but he was so keen to see some real action. He quickly formulated Plan B.

"Ok, Ok! This is what we'll do. We get as close as we can get on dry land and remain passive." Chris was thinking fast now. "Goran, you stay here. I'm sorry, but you'll have to do without the fire. Until they've gone. We can't risk them spotting the thermal signature. Tether the horses on the south side. That way the hut will obscure them if they fly back the same way. There's some thermal blankets in our packs, you can wrap yourself up in one of those. Ace, grab your night optics gear, a pistol and the Dragunov. I'll take the other pistol and the '47. And hurry! I wanna' see what's going on!"

Chris grinned and slapped Piers on the shoulder. "Fuck riding horses for a game of soldiers Ace, this is much more fun!" Captain Christopher Redfield, BSAA SOA, was back in his element. The 'Sword' was ready for some action!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chris seems eager for action, let's hope Piers can restrain him! And what game is Adam Nivans playing?
> 
> Adam Nivans is a head canon character of Theosymphany. His characterisation here is my own.


	7. When the time comes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris and Piers gather more evidence of bioterrorism activity in Edonia. It’s a night of revelations for Piers. Chris does ‘Dadfield’ and Goran has a crush. Meanwhile Jake Muller seems to have taken a shine to Adam Nivans. Could it end in a proposal?
> 
> My apologies for the delay in updating this storyline, but I’ve been busy writing other Nivanfield tales. There’s a short catch-up in the notes below, for those of you who, like me, have lost the plot! Ha, ha! So for now, back to ‘Winter Bane’……Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Winter Bane catch-up:
> 
> Winter 2015: Chris and Piers are on a covert mission in Edonia, personally authorised by the head of the BSAA NAB, Director Dee. Using the names Krsta and Pravi, they are searching for the head of a new global bioterrorism grouping called the Wolf Pack. This organisation is behind a wave of terrorist attacks currently sweeping the world, which has already claimed the life of Chris' long-time friend, Rob Ellis, Captain of Bravo team; and left Alpha's Finn Macauley and his partner Danny Svenson badly injured. Chris and Piers' task is to find and eliminate the head of the organisation. Evidence suggests he may be in Edonia.....
> 
> "The key word here was development. Both P30 Type B and C57 were the result of an ongoing research programme focussed on biological warfare, the new type Napads and the binary bullet used to kill the biker showed the same pattern of development. This pattern suggested a well-structured and fully resourced organisation, both technically and financially. If Dee could find the head of this organisation, his removal might bring about its downfall. He had neither the time nor the resources to gather more intelligence and work from the bottom up. Yes, decapitation was the only timely option. And Christopher Redfield would be his sword." (Winter Bane, Chapter 1.)
> 
> .....At the same time Piers is seeking to find his brother Adam who has gone missing from the US Army and is possibly in Edonia. Piers is making use of the network of Edonian agents he set-up during his search for Chris back in 2013, whilst he operates as Shield to Chris' Sword.
> 
> At present Chris and Piers are in the mountainous south of Edonia, following up leads provided by Ivan Slotic, their BSAA Controller, which suggested recent BOW activity in the remote Alpine winter pastures. They are assisted by Goran Slotic, Ivan's cousin; a young shepherd and Chris and Piers' guide in the Stoboli Mountains. They have just seen two mysterious helicopters land at night.

Previously:

"Ok, Ok! This is what we'll do. We get as close as we can get on dry land and remain passive." Chris was thinking fast now. "Goran, you stay here. I'm sorry, but you'll have to do without the fire. Until they've gone. We can't risk them spotting the thermal signature. Tether the horses on the south side. That way the hut will obscure them if they fly back the same way. There's some thermal blankets in our packs, you can wrap yourself up in one of those. Ace, grab your night optics gear, a pistol and the Dragunov. I'll take the other pistol and the '47. And hurry! I wanna' see what's going on!"

Chris grinned and slapped Piers on the shoulder. "Fuck riding horses for a game of soldiers Ace, this is much more fun!" Captain Christopher Redfield, BSAA SOA, was back in his element. The _Sword_ was ready for some action!

****************************

Chris and Piers made their way stealthily towards the last known position of the two helicopters. Piers pulled his shemagh up over his mouth, to hide the breath that was now condensing in the cold night air and Chris did the same. They made slow progress; there was no cover apart from the dips and hollows in the hard stony ground. They crawled on their bellies until Chris stopped and put his hand out. "Ice." he whispered. They'd got about 700 metres closer to the LZ. The ground levelled out before them, small tussocks of grass and in between the glint of water, or ice. They'd reached the bog Goran had warned them about. Piers tugged Chris' left arm. He'd seen a large shallow scrape in the ground to their left. It wasn't much, but it offered the only decent cover available. It would have to make do as their observation post. They began to set up their equipment.

The bog stretched for some 500 metres ahead of them, then the ground rose slightly, and there were the two helicopters, Stealth Hawks. The shrouded tail rotors were unmistakeable. The occupants didn't seem to be taking too many precautions. Chris and Piers could hear the occasional snippet of speech carried on the wind, even the odd whistle.

J'avo! Piers saw them first, four of them. Chris signalled right; four more with something bulky. Equipment? Piers scoped them. No, a Napad, smaller than the ones he'd seen before in Edonia. More compact, a Type 2 like those he'd encountered in Mexico. Two of the J'avo with the Napad had the electric prods, its handlers. The others were all armed with assault rifles fitted with night scopes. They all had some sort of box-like device on their chests.

Chris had seen them too. "P30 Control devices?" he said quietly.

Piers moved nearer to talk. "Yeh, that's what I thought. Type B probably. They're very orderly, too well organised for normal J'avo and Napads; just like they were in _El Valle._ See anyone else?"

"No, there's some movement behind those birds, but I can't quite make it out from here, might be the crews. Damn this bog! We gotta' get closer Piers. C'mon!"

"Wait!" Piers hissed. "They're moving off to the left. Let's parallel them, perhaps we can get nearer as the ground rises."

"Agreed, let's go."

Chris and Piers crawled left, but they couldn't keep up with the BOWs who were walking. The J'avo stopped briefly and once again Piers heard the whistles and now and again low clicks. The J'avo were communicating amongst themselves. Piers even thought he understood some of it, though he didn't know how.

/Hurry! What's 3 doing?/

/Losing fluid./

/Nerves?/

/The ugly??? 3 don't like it./

Piers had no further time think about it before the BOWs had gone. They crested a ridge and headed north, out of sight. He resumed his scan.

"Fuck!" Chris was clearly angry.

Piers put a finger to his lips, then pointed right and held up 4 fingers.

As Chris followed the direction, Piers raised his rifle to scope the newcomers. They moved more cautiously and silently than the J'avo....humans!

Piers pressed a small button on the 1PN106 counter-sniper night sight to begin recording the images onto the built-in SD card recorder. It was a handy accessory. Good for training purposes and invaluable for reconnaissance ops, like the one he and Chris were engaged on now.

He hesitated for a moment, then switched on the active Infra Red system. He knew he and Chris were meant to be passive, but his senses told him it was the right thing to do. There, a flash! Then again, the pattern repeated back and forth. Someone's optics? A further flash. There was another sniper out there, scanning their sector methodically, professionally, army style. The hairs on the back of Piers' neck bristled. He switched the IR system off. His stomach suddenly felt cold and empty. His senses were screaming at him now in the silence. It _was_ Adam. Somehow he just knew it. He felt his right arm tingle. The realisation had made him lose his concentration for a moment. 'It's Ok Piers, control your breathing, control your emotions.' he told himself; and the sensation in his arm gradually went away. But the certainty of his discovery didn't.

Suddenly a shot rang out from the valley the other side of the ridge, then two more, followed by the gut-churning howl of an attacking Napad. The four men turned and were lost to sight as they too crested the ridge and descended down into the valley below. A while later there were more shots, including the unmistakable _Crack_ of a sniper rifle.

"We've seen enough Chris. Let's retrace our steps to that big hollow and wait until they've left in the helicopters."

"Ok, but I'd sure like to know what they're doing now."

"Hunting I guess. That Napad was in pursuit."

"The sheep?"

"This is a training mission Chris, somewhere remote, away from prying eyes. And the sheep make ideal targets."

"Makes sense. Even so, damn this fucking bog!"

"Easy Chris, it would have saved us if they'd come this way."

"Ha, I didn't think of that."

"That's why Dee wanted us to work together Babe."

"What? So you could stop me from making a fool of myself."

"Takes two, I made a fool of myself over Adam the other day. Perhaps now I don't need to any more..."

"What do you mean?"

"Just a feeling, you know, snipey senses."

"Huh?"

Piers still felt guilty for going IR active. "I'll explain later. For now, let's move back to some cover."

"Roger that." Chris checked his GPS watch. "This way Ace, and no scoping my butt on the way!"

"What!?" The little bit of action had clearly put Chris in a humorous mood.

.....Chris stopped so abruptly Piers almost rear-ended him. Chris raised one finger, then pointed it towards their one o'clock. Piers scoped in that direction. "One male, armed, with his back to us."

Chris signalled Piers to stay, then crawled silently forward. The figure didn't move. Chris placed one hand over their mouth and the other around their neck.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't rip your fucking head off right now!"

The rifle fell from the man's hand and his eyes bulged in terror.

"Krsta?" he managed to squeal through the gloved fingers pressing into his face.

"Goran? What the fuck!" Chris released his hold, whilst Goran clutched at his throat. He was just about to cough when the hand returned over his mouth. "Shut the fuck up!" Chris' voice hissed in his ear. Goran nodded his head. Chris let go just as Piers joined them.

Goran looked relieved. "I'm s, sorry..."

Piers put a finger to his mouth and pointed towards the two helicopters. Chris pushed Goran face down into the ground. He'd heard voices too, American. The helicopters were starting up; the hunting party was returning. Piers pressed the record button on the sight again, but it flashed red, the memory was full. He cursed silently, he wouldn't make that mistake again.

The three men waited fifteen minutes after the helicopters had departed, making sure they'd gone. Chris dragged Goran to his feet and shook him by the shoulders. "You bloody young fool, what do you think you're playing at? Huh? They could have killed you....Damnit, _I_ could have killed you...."

"Easy Chris, let him speak."

"I, I'm sorry Sirs, you'd been gone so long. I thought something bad had happened to you.....I came to help...believe me. I thought if they had captured you, I could perhaps make a diversion, for you to escape...Yes?"

Chris let go Goran's collar. You are foolish! Very foolish....and very brave. I'd probably have done the same in your shoes....without a Pravi to tell me how stupid I was being. Chris hugged the trembling lad close and whispered in his ear. "Leave the heroics to us Goran, please? I've told too many mothers they've lost their sons. I don't want to tell yours, Ok?"

Goran nodded in silence. Piers could see he was close to tears. He put a friendly arm around the young man's shaking shoulders. "C'mon Goran, let's get back to the hut and something warm, you must be cold, because I'm freezing!"

Chris grinned and slapped Goran on the back. "Now _that's_ a _good_ idea! And whilst you two get the fire going and put the coffee on, I'll make an initial report to Ivan about tonight before he opens up The Bears Cave."

"Here, send him this." Piers removed the SD card from his scope and handed it to his partner. "And tell him to ask Niko to get some more; with as much capacity as the scope can handle."

****************************

They left the hut early the next morning, replenishing the items they'd used with ones from their own supplies as before. Goran lead the way, but he seemed unduly quiet and reserved this morning. Piers guessed, correctly, that he was still smarting from dressing down Chris had given him the night before. Piers smiled inwardly. He'd travelled that path himself a few times in the past. He tapped little _Majka_ gently with his heels and drew up alongside.

"A penny for your thoughts Goran."

"A what Pravi Sir?"

"It's an old English expression, it means tell me what are you are thinking."

Goran sighed, his naturally rosy cheeks looked especially flushed, and his dark brown eyes troubled. "I am thinking how foolish I am. Krsta Sir was right last night."

"Suck it up Goran. Tough shit, remember. He also said you were very brave. Krsta doesn't say that very often. You should remember that as well and stop feeling so sorry for yourself, Ok?"

Goran smiled shyly. "If you say so Pravi."

"I do! Now, let's change the subject. You told me the other day you liked classical music. Let me tell you about the kind of music I like....its called Country and Western. Country for short."

"Like, er, Cowboys?"

Piers laughed. "Some of it, there are so many different sides to it nowadays, Folk, Americana, Rock, even Rap. Like in Classical music, there's Early Music, Baroque, Romantic, Choral."

"You know about Classical music then Pravi Sir!" Goran's sad brown eyes briefly lit up with enthusiasm.

I like all kinds of music, but Country is my favourite. I often find special meanings in the words. Ha! Some people say they're sad or miserable, but they always tell a story to me. A story about real life, of loss and loneliness, and love and longing too. They're not always sad."

"I think life is sad, my poor country is sad. These bad men and their monsters, they make me sad too." Goran suddenly looked downcast again.

Piers sighed, he realised Goran hadn't wanted to change the subject at all. The young man was a lot like Chris. If there was a problem it had to be fixed, there and then. "Hey! Where's our brave shepherd gone? He wouldn't be sad. He'd do something about it. With his friends, or on his own if he had to."

"I don't think I am Krsta's friend any more."

Piers smiled to himself. So that was it; a simple case of hero-worship gone awry. "Of course you are. He doesn't hold a grudge like that. Go and talk to him. From the sound of it he needs your help. All he's done this morning is curse _Djordje_."

"Hmm, his Edonian is not very good. Only bad words, not like yours. You speak it well."

"I had some practice once, a while ago now."

" _Djordje_ doesn't like bad words, he likes good ones."

"Then tell Krsta. Teach him the good words. He won't bite, trust me. And perhaps then we can all enjoy our ride."

Goran swallowed hard, like he'd reached a decision. He looked nervously at Piers. "Krsta and Pravi are not your real names are they? They are Edonian names. What is Krsta's real name?"

"Its probably better you don't know Goran. But you could try calling him 'Captain'. I think he'd like that. Go on, try it. Remember, you are Goran the Brave now."

Piers smiled and Goran blushed as he reined his horse to the left and joined Chris and _Djordje_.......

"Captain Sir, can I help you?"

Chris looked up at unexpected use of the word. "Goran! Yes, I would like that...and I think _Georgie_ would too!" He bent his head down to the horse's ear; but he looked at Goran when he spoke. "We don't seem to be getting along very well, do we?" Chris hoped the irony wouldn't be lost on the young shepherd. It wasn't. Goran smiled.

"Then we must suck it up Captain. You must talk gently to him, remember? Like you are friends. Like you do with Pravi Sir." Goran held Chris' gaze. Brown eyes twinkled; reflecting the morning sun, and renewed friendship.

Chris paused for a moment, then laughed. "Ha! You are brave! Come on then, teach me...." Chris patted _Djordje's_ neck. "......and him!"

Piers looked back at them and smiled at the scene. Perhaps there was hope if Goran could understand Chris.....and he could understand _Djordje_! Then he remembered the previous evening. How had _he_ understood the J'avo? How did he _know_ it was Adam out there? It was more than his usual 'snipey' senses. His right arm twitched.....much more.

****************************

As Piers became lost in thought on the northern slopes of the _Stoboli_ Mountains; away to the east the black BMW driven by Senator Jovi Nadisc headed leisurely towards _Kaponik_. A gnarled hand, liver-spotted with age, slid a CD into the car's player. If the big limousine was a luxury, the sound system, all 8.000 Euros of it, was an absolute necessity.

Aside from the love of his country, Jovi Nadisc was passionate about one thing, his music. The Bowers and Wilkins Diamond Surround Sound System was worth every cent. There had never been many classical concerts played in Edonia. But here, in his car, he was transported to the centre of the stage, placed in the very midst of the orchestra.

The sound quality was sublime, enhanced by the inherent quietness of the big car; which made the sudden intrusion of the helicopter even more irritating. It seemed to be following him, paralleling the twisting mountain road. Colored red and white and shaped like a fat tadpole. Why the mountain search and rescue helicopter should be this side of the mountains he didn't know. It should be on the southern side, where the skiers were.

He tried to blot out its invasive sound. The second movement drew to a close. Mozart's Serenade No 10 for winds in B-Flat Major. Commonly called the _Gran Partita;_ though not by the Maestro himself, and so not by Jovi Nadisc either. He preferred to call it by its accepted catalogue number, Köchel 361.

"Not now, curse you!" Jovi shook a small fist at the infernal machine.

The Third Movement, the Adagio, was about to begin. The syncopated pulsing of the clarinet and basset horn introduction was the last thing Jovi Nadisc ever heard. He closed his eyes momentarily in dreamy anticipation of what was to come, the sustained solo oboe entry. When he opened them the damned helicopter was in front of him, hovering just off the bend ahead. He saw a man silhouetted in its doorway, holding something black. It was the last thing he ever saw.

**CRACKK!**

The car didn't turn at the bend. Instead it ploughed straight on through the crash barrier. The mournful tone of the solo oboe now sustained the car in flight. It said something for the quality of the CD player that it kept playing as the car began to tumble over and over through the air. It only stopped when the car did. At the bottom of the valley, several hundred metres below.

Adam Nivans closed his eyes for a second. "Forgive me." he whispered. Then he raised the forefinger of his gloved right hand and made a twirling motion. The pilot pulled up and away in response.

****************************

They dismounted a short distance from the shepherd's cottage; their temporary home on the edge of the forest. Chris signalled the others to stay whilst he made a quick recce of the vicinity. He came back to them and gave a thumbs-up. "No sign of any disturbance, no new prints in the snow. Pravi, would you see to our gear? I'll give Goran a hand with the horses. I think I'm getting the hang of it now." and he winked at the young shepherd.

Later, after they'd self de-briefed and decided on their next steps, _Sword_ and _Shield_ checked in with Ivan Slotic on the satellite phone. At Chris' suggestion, Goran went and checked on the horses in the stable. The less he was directly involved the better.

Chris concentrated on what they'd found during their trek, and the samples they'd collected. "Good, good." said Ivan, "The samples will have to wait collection, but I will report your initial findings to Command later tonight. It all fits. I agree with your assessment that these are training missions. The presence of the Stealth Hawks has added a new dimension to your mission. But Command will deal with that. Our priority remains finding the head of the Volfpack, and removing it. Ha, ha, ha! For now, I suggest you remain in position. I will come to you tomorrow afternoon I think, and we will plan further then. Yes?"

Chris looked at Piers who nodded in agreement. "Ok Ivan."

"Excellent! Oh, one more thing. A very old and respected Slovak politician died today, Jovi Nadisc. The rumours say he was assassinated."

"Who by?"

"The ELA for one, or others who also long for Greater Edonia."

"And why does this affect us?"

"Three years ago you came here to a civil war. There may be another one brewing."

"Shit! That's all we need. Things are already complicated enough."

"Ha, ha, I'm sorry. But now, my hairless one, Niko wishes to talk to Pees, this is most urgent. I'll hand him over."

"Piers? It's Niko. I have news and some is bad I am afraid. First, your brother has been sighted.

"Adam! Where? When?"

"Four days ago. The same day we drove to mountains. Sonia observed him arriving at Edonia City airport. On a flight from Paris. He was picked up by a member of the ELA who was driving a limousine leased to a mining company registered in _Majdabor_. Majda Minerals"

"Four days ago. Do you think that's where he went?" Piers had to ask, even though he knew where Adam was the night before.

"No, the car headed due south out of the city, that's all we know."

"Well at least he's alive, even if in dubious company. That's good news, so what's the bad?"

"Your contact Pavel, in the police. He has been turned I fear. I arranged a meet with him, but I had the bad feeling, you know. He was very edgy when we spoke. So I gave a contact my coat and hat and sent him instead. He was arrested by uniformed police at the meeting place. They were already waiting. They bundle him into patrol car. There was no sign of Pavel. Someone tipped the police off, and it wasn't me."

This _was_ news. "Fuck, I don't believe it! Not Pavel! How do you know all this?"

"No one notices old Babushka pushing her pram in park."

"You dressed up?"

"Yes, in Spetsnaz we often use disguise, as woman. You should try it."

"Er, I'll bear it mind. But your man, was he alright?

"They roughed him up, but he obviously wasn't who they expected, so eventually they released him. A case of mistaken identity they said, very apologetic. He's a reporter, the authorities are wary of upsetting them. But this is bad Piers, very bad. Someone, Pavel or his opposite controller, now knows you are here in Edonia, and that you are looking for Adam. Did you talk to this Pavel about your mission or mention Chris earlier?

"No thank God. Just about Adam. Do you think we're compromised?"

"Well they might buy it, that you're only here to search for your brother."

"You don't sound convinced Niko. What does Ivan think?"

"He says to concentrate on your mission, he thinks you will find Adam along the way. Somehow the two are linked. But yes, you must take worst case. The people you are investigating know you are here, or soon will do. And they might correctly guess who is with you. It is strange time for top BSAA sniper to go off on wild gooses chase."

"Shit! OK, have you heard anything from Marko?"

"Nothing, but the Army is preoccupied just now, this business with Slovako and the migrant crisis as well. Do not worry unduly Tovarisch. Do you want me to try and contact him again?"

"No, not now we know Adam is here. Just maintain contact with Sonia for the time being, but only with regard to Adam. No one knows exactly where we are at the moment, let's try and keep it that way."

"OK my friend. Keep safe, you and your bear."

"Goodbye Niko, and thanks, I owe you."

"Ha, I might hold you to that Pees! When your hair grows back!" There was a crackle and the link closed.

Chris had been following Piers' conversation closely. "Trouble Ace?"

"Yes, with a capital T. Listen, we need to talk."

"Ok, shoot."

"No, all three of us."

"Goran too?"

"Yes, the answer lies in the _Stoboli_ Mountains, I'm sure of it. Goran is our guide here, we need his input."

"Ok, bring him in."

"Be better coming from you."

Chris looked blankly. "Me? Why?"

Piers rolled his eyes. "Chris, haven't you noticed? Kid's got a bad case of hero-worship."

"He has?"

"Yeh, I recognise the signs."

****************************

Once again, Jake had invited Adam to dine with him alone.

"Nice whack-job today One-Shot. It seems to be having the desired effect. The Slovako Congress is currently in all-night emergency session."

"Simply doing my job; to the best of my ability."

"Join me in my work and I'll make you the best sniper in the world. I can enhance your vision......" Jake took off his glasses, his eyes glowing like orange coals. "....enhance your mobility....." in a blur Jake moved around the table so he was now standing behind Adam. He bent down and whispered in his ear. ".....enhance your hearing. You'd be like your brother."

Adam could feel the sweat beginning to prick his brow. He sought to regain control, breathing slowly. "I'm already as good as him." He made it sound arrogant, confident.

"Then I will make you even better." hissed the voice beside him.

"Why do want the best sniper in the world Mr Wesker? Do you have a lot of enemies?"

"No, not at the moment Nivans. But in a little while.....I expect to have millions. Ha, ha! Ha, ha, ha!" The laugh was almost maniacal.

Adam suppressed a shudder. "Then....in a little while....I expect to be very, very rich." He joined in Jake's laughter. If you can't beat 'em.......he reasoned to himself.

After the meal they sat either side of the large fireplace. Out of deference to his host, Adam had eschewed the port and chosen cognac as well. It was small, but significant gesture of solidarity with his new employer.

Adam warmed the balloon glass in his hands. "Have you ever had a brother Mr Wesker? One who was always so insufferable, so smug, and so self-righteous? The first-born. The chosen one who was destined to carry on the family traditions, and so had all the attention, all the love, lavished on them and them alone? One who you had to respect, had to live up to everyday whilst living in their shadow. And then they throw it all away on a whim, on a combat-crazy dinosaur, something you should have had, because you knew you were better. I was only named Adam because I was the first of the 'others'. I didn't rate the sacred first name passed down through the generations. I was the forgotten son, next to the adored daughter, before the 'cute' little afterthought. Have you experienced that Mr Wesker?"

"No, I have no brothers or sisters that I'm aware off. There was only ever my mother."

"So what drives you?"

"Destiny....and revenge. It used to be money, I wanted money to make my mother well again, to cure her. I never had enough.' Jake laughed, but it had a hollow, bitter ring to it. "It's a cruel irony Mr One-Shot. Now she's dead I have more money than most men would know what to do with."

"But not you?"

"Oh no, not me. I'm going to use it to make the world a better place. Whether it likes it or not. That's my destiny you see, set out for me by my Father. You could join me, be one of the first, without equals, with no one to look up to. No one placed above you, like your elder brother was."

"Except you?"

"Ha, ha, everything has a price One-Shot, you said it yourself." Jake put his glass down on a small side table and stared intently at Adam. "How far would you go One-Shot? To prove yourself better than your brother? I could give you that opportunity. Sooner than you might think."

"You make it sound as if he's here, in Edonia." said Adam.

Jake smiled. "He is. Looking for you apparently; though I don't believe that. I think he's looking for me. And if he is, Redfield won't be far away either." Jakes mouth curled up into a snarl. "But he's mine. Redfield's the one I seek revenge on. He killed my Father, and so he must die too. My Father's legacy _demands_ it! I _will_ be avenged!" Jake's voice had suddenly become hysterical.

There was a chilling silence, then Jake wiped the spittle quickly from his lips, and smiled at Adam. He was back in control.

"Ha, this is priceless. You attract the puppy and its master will come running....straight to me. I'm so glad I met you Mr One-Shot. Here, I have something for you."

Jake took out a small box from a drawer in the table and handed it to Adam who opened it. "Why Mr Wesker, a ring! This is all so sudden. I don't know what to say....I never dreamed this would....."

"What! What are you on about? Oh, the ring! Ha, ha, ha, I get it. No, you're not my type, or sex, Ha, ha, ha! Are all you Nivanses queer? No, this is something altogether different. It signifies you are now a Captain in my organisation. The Volfpack. See, the initials V and P, on either side of the Wolf's head. I designed it myself. The gold is from here, Edonia. They are only given to Captains and above. Men who others will fear....and obey. Men who have shown particular allegiance and usefulness to our cause."

"Which is?"

"A new order, a new race of men, a new start for the world. It was my father's dream. It is my reality. And you can be part of it One-Shot, if you choose."

"What do I have to do?"

"When the time comes, I want you to kill your brother."


	8. Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam is drawn ever closer into Jake's plans. Ivan recalls Chris and Piers to the city; where Chris makes a new friend and Piers meets an old one. Niko meets a tractor. And Goran? He just can't get enough!

Previously:

"A new order, a new race of men, a new start for the world. It was my father's dream. It is my reality. And you can be part of it."

"What do I have to do?"

"When the time comes, I want you to kill your brother."

****************************

They'd expected something like this, prepared him for it. Taught him how to react, what to say. Adam Nivans raised his eyebrows slightly.

"Alright...." he said in a flat, calm voice which momentarily paused, “.....what's it worth?"

"For your brother? I thought perhaps you'd do it for free."

"I'm a professional Mr Wesker, I don't do freebies. I get paid, even when it's my own brother."

"But think of the satisfaction...the buzz you'd get...."

"You don't pay me for my feelings Mr Wesker. You pay me because you want somebody dead."

"Ha, ha! A man after my own heart. Let me think about it One-Shot. If it means I get to kill Redfield, it could be worth a lot, an awful lot." Jake's thin lips parted into a smile. "But first, I have a country to invade. Would you care to join me? I'm sure there'll be some money to be made along the way. Ha, ha, ha!" Then the smile vanished abruptly. "Now, let yourself out, we'll talk again tomorrow. Oh, and wear that _Volfpack_ ring from now on One-Shot....... _all_ the time...." Adam knew it was an order and not a request. ".....I want certain people to know you're working for me now....working closely. Ya' know?"

"Of course Mr Wesker." Adam put the ring on his right index finger, where he used to wear his Army Academy ring. 'Mad, bad _and_ dangerous to know.' thought Adam, but he kept his musing to himself and simply smiled. "Goodnight.....Sir."

Outside the dining room Adam met Stefan Nedovic on his way in to see Jake.

"Mr Nivans."

"General."

"How is he tonight?"

"Good I think, its hard to tell sometimes."

The General smiled. "Tell me about it!"

"Well, he was Ok a few minutes ago anyway. Gave me this." Adam showed him the _Volfpack_ ring.

"Ah, that was quick. Well done! And welcome to the club." the General raised his own right hand and studied the ring on his index finger. "A little gaudy for my taste perhaps; but that often happens when you suddenly come into money after a life of poverty."

The General liked Adam. Jake needed solid, level-headed people around him, not sycophants like that weasel Pierre Girot. It was clear to Nedovic that Girot was already jealous of the young sniper's friendship with Jake. The gift of the ring would be another source of annoyance." He smiled again and put a friendly hand on Adam's shoulder. "Just a word of advice with Jake. Watch your step. One day you're in favour, but the next could be your last. He needs reliable men, deep down he's knows that. Play to your strengths Mr Nivans. He wants you for a reason; it might save your life."

"Thanks.....Er, is it due to the stuff he's taking? These mood swings."

The virus? Ha! No, Jake's always been like that. Ever since he was a kid. Probably....what's that condition....Bipolar? Now its simply enhanced, just like the rest of him. He takes something he calls the B-virus. B for _Boћanstvo_. Its Edonian........for Deity." The General gave Adam a meaningful look.

"Jesus Christ!"

Nedovic laughed grimly. "Exactly! He is his father's son. Never forget that either. Now, I must go in, or he won't be in a good mood for much longer. Goodnight Mr Nivans."

"You too General....and good luck." Adam smiled. The General may have backed the wrong horse; but he couldn't help liking the man.

Pierre Girot scowled as he ducked back into the doorway in the darkened side corridor. He'd seen and heard enough to arouse his suspicions. And he _was_ jealous, _very_ jealous indeed....

Back in his room Adam fingered the gold ring nervously, then flung it onto the bed. So, Piers was in Edonia looking for him _and_ Wesker. Knowing his brother, it wouldn't be long before he found them both. He was nothing if not professional.....and persistent, the little prick. Fuck!

****************************

The satellite phone buzzed early in the morning. Piers answered it sleepily. The three of them had talked and planned late into the night.

"Uh, hello.....Ivan?"

"Ah, Pravi, good morning my little cub. Now listen carefully. I need you both back here today, in the city. Certain people want to see you."

"They do? Who? What's this about Ivan?"

"Friends. I don't have much time to explain. I do not like talking on this thing. I prefer talking to the face."

"You mean face to face."

"Who has two faces? Not your No. 1 Controller Teacher Pees!"

"Ha, ha! Never mind Ivan. Where shall we see you? Here?"

"No. I will pick you up at Goran's home, it will save time. Today, lunchtime. You have meetings tonight, and there is much to talk about before. Hide away your equipment for now. Goran will show you where. Then you ride to farm as soon as you can."

"Just as we are?"

"Yes, yes. You can change here later, I still have your things from your apartment. We do not want you smelling of sheeps tonight, Ok? And don't forget to bring your evidence and those samples you collected. I have arranged for their analysis."

Piers looked enquiringly at Chris who'd been listening in the doorway to the stable with Goran. He shrugged his broad shoulders. "Best do what the No. 1 Controller says..... _Teacher_ _Pees_."

Piers pouted. "Alright Ivan, see you there. Any idea how long we'll be in the city?"

"Hmm, is difficult, 2 or 3 days perhaps. Things are happening fast. Soon I think Edonia will boil over. Now I must go find Niko. Goodbye Pravi."

"Bye Ivan."

"Right, lets get our equipment stowed team. Hold onto your pistol Pravi. I don't wanna' be unarmed whilst travelling."

Goran smiled shyly. "Don't forget, you have my rifle too Captain Krsta."

Chris put a hand on Goran's shoulder and smiled. "Good man, let's hope we don't have to use it. Now, where do we hide our gear?"

"In the stable Captain. There is secret hole under the floor. And after you can put jeep inside."

"Stable _and_ garage, excellent! Let's get cracking then; I can't wait to get on horseback again."

"Wait! Was that irony just then Captain?" asked Piers, one eyebrow raised.

Goran laughed. "Captain Krsta and _Djordje_ are friends now Pravi Sir."

Piers laughed. "Ha! Does _Djordje_ know that?"

****************************

With perfect timing, as Ivan and Niko drove in to Goran's father's farm from the north; Chris, Piers and Goran rode in from the south. They met in the small cobbled yard at the side of the farmhouse. Ivan was in an expansive mood. He hugged all three of them as if they were long-lost brothers. "Ah, my team. What good things you have seen." He tapped his large fleshy nose. "Ivan is very pleased. Now come, I think Kara has some food for us, and I have brought some _Rakija_!" Niko smiled and patted his coat pocket. "Goran, will you put Krsta and Pravi's things in the back of my car please? I must introduce them to your parents first......"

Goran rolled his eyes. "And I must look after the horses first Uncle." He'd matured remarkably in the last few days. He wouldn't have contradicted his 'Uncle' before.

Ivan looked at him in surprise. "You must? Alright, quickly then, Niko will give you a hand, and he will give me the _Rakija. I_ s rude not to bring gift after all. Come my hairless ones, let me make the hellos, yes?"

.....After lunch Ivan was keen to get back on the road. Chris and Piers bade their farewells to Zoran and Kara, but looked in vain for Goran. Ivan rushed them. "No matters, you will see him again perhaps. Come my friends, we must go now."

Piers looked at his partner. "He's probably a bit upset, and a bit embarrassed. He's grown quite attached to you Chris."

"Yeh, same here. Shame, I wanted to say goodbye."

"Tch, he's probably gone to look after his sheeps and listen to his old music." "Young boys and their feelings." Ivan shook his head. "But now, hurry! Is best we get back before its dark. Niko will drive fast."

And Niko did drive fast. Skilfully, professionally, pushing the big vehicle to its limits. Even Piers was impressed. When all of this was over he promised himself he'd look into the _Spetsnaz_ training syllabus. There might be something he could use in his Cerberus programme. He rode shotgun up front with Niko, whilst Ivan and Chris chatted in the back.

".......So who are these 'Friends' who suddenly want to talk to us Ivan? And why does it have to be back in the City?"

"I'm not sure, but is your Director I think. Ivan get a call from American Consul for you to come and have 'communications' tonight. Is all he say. Perhaps BSAA wish to discuss your intelligence reports? Is big news, yes?"

"Hmm, possibly." Chris wasn't at all convinced. Dee had said Sword and Shield would be very much on their own in Edonia. There was no reason for him to contact them unless he had new information himself. But surely Ivan could have simply relayed that? He had Dee's confidence after all. "We'll have to wait and see I guess."

"And someone wants to meet you afterwards Piers." said Niko.

"Me?" Piers was surprised. "Is this about Adam?"

"Perhaps. Your contact, Sonia, ask to see you urgently tonight."

"Did she say what about?"

"No, but it could be about your other contact. The bad policeman."

"Pavel?"

"Yes. Or perhaps she has more news on your brother. I will come with you just in case."

"I don't think its about Adam. I know where he is, or at least where he was 2 nights ago."

"You do?"

"Piers thinks Adam was in the hunting party we saw that night." Chris volunteered from the back.

"You know this Pees?" asked Ivan in surprise.

"I have no hard evidence. But there _was_ another sniper out there, a professional, army trained. And my 'snipey' senses told me it was Adam."

"Snipey senses? What are they my little cub?"

Chris answered for him. "Piers has excellent gut-feelings Ivan. A particularly heightened sensitivity to certain stimuli. I don't fully understand them, but I've come to learn they're reliable, very reliable. If he says Adam was there, he was."

"Is true _Šefe_...." said Niko, ".... I too have experienced such a thing in _Spetsnaz_. Things that make hair on your neck stand up."

Piers took a deep breath, now was as good a time as any, whilst he was enjoying such support. "Adam wasn't the only surprise that night."

"He wasn't?" Chris and Ivan said it together.

"No, um, the J'avo we saw, they were communicating amongst themselves. Remember Chris?"

"Yeh, sorta' clicks and whistles an stuff. I wondered if it was something to do with the P30 control boxes."

"Hmm, me too." replied Piers, "Thing is, I understood it, well, some of it....."

"Brace yourselves!" Niko shouted out the warning. An ancient blue tractor had pulled out onto the road just ahead of them. Niko hit the brakes, the anti-lock system squealing as the tyres sought for grip on the icy road surface. He corrected for the ensuing skid, but the armour-plated car was heavy and had a greater momentum than he'd expected. The rear right wheel ended up over the ditch at the side of the road. Oblivious to the near accident, the old tractor chugged away, belching smoke from its broken exhaust.

"Oww! _Jebi se!_ "

Niko shrugged his broad shoulders. "Sorry _Šefe_!"

"I say nothing." said Ivan. Chris already had his 9mm in his hand. He gestured to the back of the car. Suddenly it all went quiet. Chris jerked his head. They all got out quickly. Chris covered the trunk whilst Niko opened it remotely with the key-fob.

"What the fuck! Goran?"

The young shepherd was rubbing the side of his head; where already a bruise was forming. He blinked in the daylight. "Captain Krsta Sir, I...I...I wanted to help, you and Pravi, my country."

"That's twice I could have killed you, you stupid bloody...." Piers put a restraining hand on Chris shoulder and raised a finger to his lips.

"Shh, its a family matter, let Uncle Ivan sort it out, huh?"

And Uncle Ivan was indeed sorting it. He'd pulled Goran out from the trunk and was soon giving the hapless shepherd a dressing down in the sort of robust Edonian language Chris had reserved especially for _Djordje_. Goran had already turned bright red. His normally rosy cheeks now burnt with shame. He hung his head and looked sorrowfully at the ground; hoping it might swallow him up.

".......and worse, your mother will think I have kidnapped you and your sisters will think I am corrupting you! Well, what have you got to say for yourself, Hmm? Wait! On second thought don't tell me; I don't want to know. Tell your parents instead. Here, call them, right now!" Ivan gave Goran his mobile phone. Shaking fingers dialled the number....

The others had moved discreetly away.

"Kid's got balls, you can't deny it." Chris said it proudly, almost paternally. Piers rolled his eyes. Having got over his initial anger, Chris had obviously now reverted to 'Dadfield' mode again as far as Goran was concerned.

Niko had also caught the change in Chris' attitude and laughed. "How you say, is chip off the old rock? Yes?"

Piers was about to correct him, then thought better of it. He smiled to himself. A rock was as good as a boulder. And, if Niko had but known, so much more appropriate than a block!

Back on the road, it wasn't long before long they joined the main highway north. Whilst Ivan continued to try and explain to Zoran and Kara why their son was now heading for the capital, and Chris and Goran discussed 'Issues', Piers and Niko watched the oncoming traffic in silence.

Piers was relieved. With the distraction of the near accident, and the drama with Goran afterwards, no one had asked for any further explanation of his understanding the J'avo. At least not for now. Which was good because he didn't have a proper explanation for it himself as yet. The only idea he did have involved his right arm. And that was a road he didn't ever want to travel down again. Piers Nivans, the C-virus freak, the lab-rat. Piers Nivans, half human.......half BOW.

He shuddered. Then the visual centre in his brain suddenly interrupted the cognitive areas, combining seamlessly. He broke the silence in the front of the car. "Is it me, or are there a lot of military vehicles on the road today Niko?"

"Hmm, you are right Tovarisch. They weren't about this morning."

Piers checked his watch. "Let's catch the news, its only just started." He rapidly tapped the entertainment display console....they didn't have long to wait.

_".....In other European news, the Slovako Congress issued a statement this morning after meeting in a marathon all-night session. 'In response to the current migrant crisis along its southern borders, the Slovako People's Congress has voted overwhelmingly to close its borders with immediate effect.' The spokesperson added that 'The Slovak Security Forces, the SSF, will begin rapid deployment to assist police and border officials in this task.' Our eastern European correspondent says the surprise move follows the unexplained death in a car accident yesterday of the respected Slovak politician, Jovi Nadisc, who was a strong proponent of the previous open-border policy. In related news the Edonian Government said it was watching developments closely in the break-away state which has yet to receive international recognition apart from the United States....."_

"Good Old Uncle Sam!" Interrupted a cynical voice from the back. Piers resisted the urge to shush Chris up.

_".......In a later statement, a spokeswoman for the Edonia Army said they were prepared to forcibly resist any attempt at mischief making by the terrorists of the so-called SSF. Edonian troops had been placed on high alert throughout the country. This is the BBC World Service. In other news today........"_

"Oh crap!" Piers switched the radio off......

****************************

"......Fuck-Yeah!" Jake switched the TV off and grinned at Stefan Nedovic. "One-Shot certainly earned his pay! The Slovak opposition has folded with that fool Nadisc out of the way. So when can we go in.....today?"

"Patience Jake....let them all get into place first. A day or two won't hurt now. You've got the result you wanted. Let the deployments finish, the Slovaks and ours. Let them bed down. Then we go in, minimum casualties, maximum effect. Like we agreed, yes?"

"I want to do it now!"

"You're better than that Jake. You're in control. Cool, calm, masterful. You decide events, don't let them dictate to you. You're so much better than that. Savour the moment; I'm sure your father would have."

"You think so? You think he'd have waited?" Jake was less certain now, Stefan knew it.

"Only fools rush in Jake. Fools like Chris Redfield. Your father was no fool, neither are you. Just a few days more, then you'll carry the country with you. Edonia will be yours."

"You're right. Ok, we'll wait. Wait for Greater Edonia, and wait for Redfield. Then I'll have them both. Ha! This is gonna' be so good Stefan, I can feel it, just so fucking good! Ha, ha, ha!"

Jake was still laughing to himself when General Stefan Nedovic quietly left the room.

****************************

By the time they reached the city it was late afternoon and already dark. But at the end of what had been an eventful, and for some, argumentative journey, there was agreement on one thing. Everything seemed to point to _Kaponik_ as being the centre of _Volfpack_ activity. It was something Niko had said when they first arrived at the cottage. Piers remembered Chris asking if there was an airfield near the town. Niko had said no, but that helicopters flew in and out of the ski resort like a taxi service. "It would provide good cover, people would be used to helicopters flying around at all times of the day. A few more wouldn't attract any attention." Piers said.

"And its close to the border." added Chris. "If the ELA are involved in the _Volfpack_ , this is where they'd want to be. Its a good stepping stone into _Slovako._ I think we need to visit _Kaponik_ very soon. But first we'll need some good imagery. If it is the Director who wants to talk to us tonight, he'll get it for us, sensitive or not. And if he can't, I know someone who can."

****************************

Chris and Piers arrived at the American Consular offices in _Trg Alexsandra_ shortly before 8pm. Edonia did not rate a full embassy. Given the US recognition of Slovako, it was unlikely to happen any day soon. Neither the State Department nor the Edonians were rushing to upgrade the status of the drab Soviet-era block that overlooked the tree-lined square. And at this time of year the trees were like the buildings, grey, bare, and seemingly lifeless.

Niko had parked-up on the far side of the square. Large concrete bollards sealed off the Consul from direct vehicle access. "I'll wait for you here." he lit a cigarette. "If I get moved on, I'll call."

As he got out of the car, Piers instinctively turned up the collar of his jacket. "Why is this city always so damned cold?"

"Must be a seasonal thing." said Chris helpfully.

"Gosh, I'd never have thought of that, thanks Chris."

"Smart-ass! Cute too." Chris slid an arm around Piers' waist.

"Stop it Babe! You'll make Niko jealous!"

They stopped teasing one another when Chris paused outside a stone clad building. "This looks like the place." He looked up, "Yup, there's the Eagle. Let's go in and find out what this mystery is all about. Did I ever tell you I don't like surprises?"

"Hmm, only once or twice......."

They were met in reception by a burly Marine Sergeant who asked them to wait whilst he checked their IDs. He made a brief phone call and a short while later a grey haired middle aged man came down the stairs. Captain Redfield, Captain Nivans? I'm Mike Scott, the Consul here. It's a pleasure to meet you both. This way please, we've been expecting you." He led them two floors down to a blast-proof steel door guarded by another heavily built Marine. They walked through. "Our Comcen gentlemen."

A young olive-skinned Marine manning a communications console sat to attention when they entered. Like the other Corps Security Guards they'd seen, he was dressed in Blues 'C'. Khaki shirt, tie and blue trousers. And like the others, he carried a loaded side arm. "I'll leave you in the capable hands of Lieutenant Rossi here." said the Consul, nodding towards the Marine. "If you need anything he'll arrange it. Otherwise I'll see you shortly in my office upstairs. I'd appreciate your take on the current situation, if you can spare the time. Being 'old hands' so to speak." He grinned and left them.

"One moment Sirs." The Marine communications specialist consulted a small red book and punched a succession of codes and routing addresses into the keyboard in front of him. After a while a handset rang in the nearby soundproof booth. The Lieutenant looked up at Chris, judging him to be the Senior Officer. "I have your Director on the line now Sir. Push the red button to speak."

Chris closed the door behind him and picked up the heavy green handset. "Dee?"

"Chris?"

The sound quality wasn't as good as the satellite phone, but there was no mistaking the voice at the other end. "Jill! I thought I was talking to the Director?"

"You are."

"But where's Dee? He's not?...Oh my God, no!"

"That's one of the things I want to talk to you about Chris. Don't worry, Dee's alright.....Well, he's in Bethesda, recovering from heart surgery. But the Doctors say he'll pull through. In the meantime I find myself Director. I thought it important you should know, in case you needed to talk to him or saw something on the news. We're trying to maintain a blackout, but you know how these things leak out eventually. You warned me about making friends with Samantha Power. Now look where it's got me!"

Jill laughed, but Chris could tell she was tired. The laughter was hollow, brittle. "Now listen. The BSAA's currently got its hands full fire-fighting around the globe. I wasn't privy to the Sword and Shield Operation, not in any great detail. I know its a termination operation. All I can say is continue to carry out Dee's orders."

"I understand Jill, you can rely on us. Thanks for keeping us in the loop kiddo."

"I can't do much more for you other than hope and pray at the moment. The White House is looking into the, er, the _stealthy_ issue, as per your instructions. You understand me?"

"Yes."

"Good. So don't worry about that, its someone else's problem."

"What if we come up against them though? Say there's a fire-fight? It might happen."

"I hope it doesn't come to that, but its not exactly blue on blue is it? Your mission goal is paramount; anything else will be considered an operational necessity. You'll have my full support."

It was Chris' turn to laugh. "Ha! What with you _and_ Piers watching my six, what can possibly go wrong?"

"Don't joke about it Chris, please. Anyway, Piers doesn't need my help. Talking of which, are you two Ok for equipment? I see you have those new satellite phones, we don't even have them here yet. Quint Cetcham's very jealous. But is there anything else you boys require?"

"Yeh, hang on Jill, get ready to copy." Chris popped his head out of the booth and looked at Piers. " _Kaponik_?" Piers nodded and quickly wrote something down. He passed it to Chris.

Chris pushed the red button again. "Jill, there's a mountain town here called _Kaponik,_ in the south. Co-ordinates 43.268176, 20.826301. You got that?"

"Yeh, copied."

"Good. Detailed maps are hard to get around here. It would be real nice to have recent and detailed imagery, say 5km radius around those co-ordinates....best you can get. Especially anywhere with a big H painted on the ground. In fact anything that could accommodate a bird."

"Ah, yes, that would make sense. I'll see what I can rustle up."

"Thanks Jill, I need them yesterday."

"Oh Chris! Are you still planning on the hoof?"

"Only way I know how!"

"Ok, I need to pull a few strings. I'll get them sent to the Consular Office. Gimme' a day, alright?"

"As soon as you can please Jill. Go straight to POTUS, or his deputy if you have to. But only them. No one else, understand? They'll know why."

"Chris, I can't...."

"Oh yes you can Madam Director, they're in the Sword and Shield loop too."

"Really?"

"Heh, you're not the only one with friends in high places! That's all we need for now. We'll see how things play out. If we need anything else we'll improvise here. You concentrate on fighting the good fight kiddo. I know you'll do a great job."

"Thanks Chris, that means an awful lot. Oh, one more thing. Intel say Edonia is likely to act against Slovako within the next week. There could be a civil war again."

"Ha! We kinda' figured that one out for ourselves. Don't worry, I don't plan on going missing this time around. Oh, and tell Dee to get well soon if you get the chance. Take care Ma'am."

"Stay frosty Captain." Chris slowly put the handset back in the cradle, and stepped out of the booth deep in thought.

"So?" asked Piers impatiently.

"Hmm? No, not here Piers.....Lieutenant, is a there a room we could use? Somewhere private?"

"Follow me Sirs, we have a mess room along the corridor, next to the armoury. It's where we grab a coffee during shifts."

"Let me guess, Espresso? What with a name like yours." said Chris conversationally.

"Ha! Yes Sir. My Grandparents still live in Sicily. They run a _caffé_ in a place called _Catania_."

"Nice and warm there, not like here." Piers wrapped his arms around himself.

"I'm a Marine Sir, we don't have orders to feel the cold."

"Ha, ha, ha!" Chris' laugh echoed loudly in the corridor as he slapped Piers on the back. "He got you there Ace! Marine Corps 1, BSAA 0."

****************************

Chris recounted his conversation with Jill almost word for word; after all, there wasn't much to tell. Piers was shocked at the news about Dee, but seemed indifferent about Jill's sudden and unexpected promotion. Chris felt somewhat irritated.

"You could at least show some interest Piers. Jill's got a huge task in front of her you know! Why do you two always have a problem, huh?"

Chris didn't pretend to be an expert on relationships, but it seemed pretty straightforward to him. If he could like both Piers and Jill at the same time, he couldn't see why Piers couldn't like him and Jill at the same time either. After all Jill liked him, so she must like Piers mustn't she. It was simple........wasn't it? So why did Piers seem distant whenever Jill's name came up? He shrugged his broad shoulders in exasperation.

Piers caught the gesture. "Oh sorry, er, I am. The Colonel's very competent. I'm sure she'll handle it, um, very competently."

"That's like damning with faint praise Piers! Do you think I should have got the Director's job?"

No, I mean yes, but you've already got a job, we've already got a job. They're all important." Piers sought to change the subject. "Did you mention Adam?"

"No, she's got enough on her plate. It was in Ivan's report. If she'd wanted to, she would've mentioned it."

"Hmm, I guess." For a moment Piers looked lost, and sad, very sad. "I, I just don't understand how he's come to be mixed up in all this Chris. It's so unlike him. Its......" his voice broke. When he spoke again it was almost a plea. "I don't know what to think anymore. It just keeps going round and round in my head. Have you got any ideas?"

Chris sighed. "Not really Ace. Look, I know your worried. I would be if it was Claire. All I know is the more we pursue our objective here, the more we'll find out what game Adam is playing at. Until then, try and keep an open mind huh?"

"When we left Washington you said we had to expect the unexpected."

"Yeh."

"Trouble is, I don't like surprises any more than you do."

Chris needed to pull Piers out the self-pitying hole he was digging for himself, and fast. He put on his best Dadfield smile. "Ha! Then we'd best avoid them. You look for them coming, and I'll figure out the work-around. Deal?"

"The two of us?"

"Like Dee said, Sword and Shield." Chris pulled Piers into a hug. "Sorry I got pissy just then."

"Me too. We gotta' keep at it I guess, learning how to do things as one."

"Then let's find our handsome chaperon and get him to take us to the Consul. _We_ have another meeting after this one."

****************************

Lieutenant Rossi was waiting for them outside in the corridor. "So you're in the BSAA Sirs? Must be pretty exciting. Not like here."

"It certainly has its moments...." Chris looked at the ribbons on the left breast of the khaki shirt. "....Afghanistan and Iraq, Silver Star, twice.....looks like you've already had your fair share of excitement Lieutenant."

Piers nodded in agreement. "Yeh, enjoy the rest whilst you can."

"With respect Sir, Marines don't rest. We prepare for the next conflict."

"Oh! Two nil! Quit whilst your only just losing Piers."

Piers grinned. "Ok, you guys win, _this_ time. But take my advice Lieutenant. You'd better prepare quickly. Concentrate on siege defence and emergency extraction. The shit's gonna hit the fan here any moment now. And you might wanna' ditch the Blues for MARPAT."

"So the rumours are true then? We notched-up the security level lunchtime, but no one told us why. Thanks for the heads-up Sir." He put his hand out. "Draw?"

"Already looking forward to the rematch Lieutenant. Stay sharp."

****************************

They stayed with the Consul for about half an hour, answering his questions as best they could. He was particularly interested in the comparisons Piers drew between the present situation and the civil war of 2012/13. He knew better than to ask them the reason for their being in Edonia, and they knew better than to tell him.

On their way back to the entrance Chris did say he was expecting some satellite imagery from the States however; and that it was urgent. "Understood Captain Redfield, I'll get in touch with Mr Slotic as soon as it arrives." They shook hands and Chris and Piers went out into the cold night air.

"Nice kid, that Lieutenant."

"Yeh, I noticed you were flirting."

"Hey, I can't help it if all these young kids go for the more mature man. Besides, you weren't far behind!"

"Nah, I already got Niko."

"You got me as well."

"Yay! Piers 2, Marine 0!"

Niko saw them leaving the building; he flashed the headlamps once. They got into the car. "Sorry we took longer than expected Niko, the Consul wanted a chat."

"Its Ok Chris, there's been a change of plan anyway. The meeting's at the _Bear's Cave_ now. In the _Šefe's_ apartment......"

****************************

.......Ivan met them in his lounge, a big smile on his face. "Ah, here you are at last my hairless ones. Tell me about you meeting later....He's waiting for you in my office."

"He? I was expecting Sonia!" exclaimed Piers.

"She couldn't make it apparently, the Slovako trouble. He's clean, not carrying. And he seems to know all about you Pees."

"Does he? Did he give you a name?"

"Not one I'd believe my little cub."

"What was it?"

" _Hristofor_."

" _Hristofor!_ "

Piers entered immediately, with Chris close behind. A tall, athletic looking man stood up and came out of the shadows. He had thick brown hair that fell in a curl over his forehead. And a look of expectation that had just been fulfilled. He smiled warmly as he stretched out his right hand.

"Hello Piers, remember me?"


	9. "Everyone's gotta' have a plan!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piers' past catches up with him and he takes a haircut. Chris feels left out and gets angry before he gets even. Jake Muller and Pierre Girot have 'Family' issues. And poor Goran Slotic comes to a sticky end.....Oh dear!

Previously:

Piers entered immediately, with Chris close behind. A tall, athletic looking man stood up and came out of the shadows. He had thick brown hair that fell in a curl over his forehead. And a look of expectation that had just been fulfilled. He smiled warmly as he stretched out his right hand.

"Hello Piers, remember me?"

****************************

"Alex?" Piers looked in disbelief.

 _"The_ Alex......?" said a deep voice behind Piers

Alex smiled at them both. "Yes, I guess."

Chris looked at Piers. "......the one you almost....?" he whispered.

"Yes." Piers went bright red

"Well I'm pleased to meet you in the flesh, so to speak. Ha, ha!" Chris extended a large paw in greeting.

"And I am pleased to meet you at long last Captain Redfield. I recognise you from Piers' 'missing' posters." Alex returned the grip firmly, whilst Chris stared at him closely.

"Are you sure we haven't met before?" The heavy brows knitted and the brown eyes seemed puzzled. "You look kinda' familiar."

"No, I'm quite sure Captain. You had already gone missing when I first met Piers. You are looking at yourself perhaps? Piers always said I reminded him of a younger you.....before you, um, bulked-up I think was his expression."

Piers rolled his eyes.

"Oh, you still do that?" grinned Alex

Piers pouted.

"And that! Ahh, you've no idea how I missed that after you left." Alex opened his arms and he and Piers hugged each other warmly. Chris felt somewhat embarrassed and looked the other way, scratching the back of his neck. They were interrupted by a large form entering the room.

"Ah, you are all getting along?" said Ivan. "Good, I have _Rakija_ here, and bread and salt."

 _"Rakija_! I recall it was not your favourite drink Piers." Alex grinned.

Piers grinned too. "Hmm, I've had some practice since then with Ivan here. Oh Alex, it’s so good to see you, and totally unexpected. But how come you know Ana? And where is she?"

"Agent Ana is busy. She really wanted to see you too. She sends her love."

"So who's Ana?" said Chris looking confused. "I thought we were expecting Sonia?"

"Ana _is_ Sonia Chris. Sonia's just her code name."

"Ana.....?" Chris seemed to be searching his memory. ".....as in _Ana_ log?

"That's the one. You never met her either."

"So who's _Hristofor_?"

"He was my old jeep. Alex found him for me, remember?"

Chris smiled. "Well, this _is_ cosy, do _I_ know _anyone_?"

"Well, there's always my sister Maria....." said Ivan helpfully.

Chris made a face. "I only knew her as that Justin character!"

"Never mind all that...." said Piers, “....it’s not important right now." He turned to his old friend. "Alex you said _Agent_ Ana." Piers looked enquiringly at him. "So is she.....?"

Alex laughed. "Oh Piers, you always were quick, and accurate. Ana was no more an Intelligence Officer in the Edonian Army than I was a Supply Officer. We were both assigned to monitor the BSAA when you came in 2012. And we still work for the _Bezbednosno Informativna Agencija_ , the Edonian Intelligence Agency. Ana came to me when you contacted her recently. She didn't want to betray your trust. And she didn't tell me what it was about. But she was worried you would contact your mutual friend, the policeman Petar. He is currently under covert investigation, his allegiance is in doubt. Did you arrange anything with him?"

Piers flushed slightly. "I did, and he set a trap for my contact. Fortunately he wasn't so trusting. At least I know why now."

"Er, may I ask why you contacted Ana and Petar?"

Piers looked at Chris, who nodded. "We're looking for my brother, Adam. He's gone missing from the US Army. Circumstantial evidence suggests he may be here, in Edonia. I asked my old network to help in the search. Ana saw him arrive on a flight from Paris last week. I don't know where he is now; we're still looking."

"Oh Piers! You seem to make a habit of losing those close to you. One that seems to be catching it would appear; for I too have lost my brother. He's been missing for a year now. I think he may have become a mercenary, or perhaps joined the ELA. He too was a soldier." Piers looked briefly across to Chris at the mention of the ELA. Alex saw the look. "You think your brother may have done the same?"

Ivan whispered something in Chris' ear, and Chris nodded then spoke before Piers could reply. "Alex, I don't mean to be rude, but Piers and I need to chat for a moment. We won't be long." He said it in a commanding tone that didn't invite discussion, either from Alex, or from Piers.

Ivan closed the office door behind them and they sat down on the far side of the lounge.

"What's this about?" asked Piers.

"Ivan and I are concerned about Alex. He works for the intelligence services Piers. He knows the BSAA wouldn't send two of its best agents on a family matter when there are outbreaks of bioterrorism occurring on a global scale. C'mon, apply that sniper logic, you know I'm right."

But Piers wasn't ready to admit that. "Alex is.....well, he's a friend, I trust him."

Chris picked up on his partner's hesitation, and it only increased his own frustration. "You trusted that Petar character, and look what happened."

Piers flushed. "Alex isn't like that, he's different. Why can't you see that?"

"I want to Piers, and I trust in your judgement. But it's not about trust; it's about our real mission here. That's our priority, we agreed, right?"

"Alex doesn't have to know about that!"

"But it wouldn't take him long to figure out!"

Ivan decided to step in and stop the bickering before it got out of hand. He needed Sword and Shield in agreement, not conflict.

"Listen my squabbling cubs, Ivan has been thinking too. First, it is my decision to make, not yours. I am No. 1 Controller, yes?" It wasn't a question. Chris and Piers both looked at him in surprise, Ivan was right. They mumbled their agreement.

Ivan beamed. "That's better my hairless ones. Now, this Alex, Ok, is good man, you trust him Pees. Then listen to Ivan. Any day now Edonia will be in trouble. He would be a good friend to have on our side. He could make things easier for us, if there are curfew or travel restrictions, yes?"

Piers nodded. "Alex got me all the paperwork I needed when I was looking for Chris. If we get into a martial law situation, his help could be invaluable."

"Or we could just do our job as agents and fall off everyone's radar." countered Chris. "Dee talked about Sword and Shield; he didn't talk about a whole platoon joining us."

"He left the details up to us Chris. His only stipulation was that we agreed, remember?"

"Don't let your emotions cloud your judgement Piers."

"That's rich, coming from you..."

"I'm better than that now, you taught me dammit!"

Ivan banged his fist on the table in exasperation. "Boys, boys, that is enough! Ivan has decided!" He fixed them both with an uncharacteristic glare. He was clearly very annoyed. "We will let Alex earn our trust Chris. If he helps us, perhaps we will tell him more. He knows Pees is looking for Adam. We know he is looking for his brother. That is enough to unite us all for now. We will tell him we intend to go to _Kaponik_ , because that is where things are happening, or are about to. The border with _Slovako_ ; it is where all soldiers of fortune would go in such a time, that is no secret. Do you agree?"

Chris looked at Piers and nodded grudgingly in agreement. "Alright Ivan, I'm happy to try it your way." he muttered.

"Both of you!" said Ivan sharply, looking at Piers.

"Yes. I agree."

"Good, good! Now we shake hands, no more arguments, is order. Together you are strong, but with Ivan, you are invincible. Ha, ha, ha! Let me call Niko, and then we will all drink _Rakija_ together with our new ally, yes?" Ivan turned to go. "I can see you Pees, no pouty rollings." Chris sniggered. "And you my hairless one, no more growly rumbles. Ivan has eyes _and_ ears in back of his head!"

But Piers still went back into the office with mixed feelings, _he_ trusted Alex, but could he convince Chris and Ivan?

Alex looked up and came straight to the point. "So, have you decided? Do you all believe me?"

Chris suspected Piers was probably feeling conflicted, so he took the heat. "We're working on it Alex. After all, Piers has just been betrayed by this Petar guy. We don't want a repetition. But we are happy to help you find your brother....if you help us find Adam. I think that gives us the start of a working relationship. We have some ideas about locations we would be happy to share with you. What do you say Alex? Deal?" Chris held out his hand a second time. And for a second time Alex shook it firmly.

"Yes Captain Redfield, its a deal."

"Good, good, now we can open _Rakija_." Ivan beamed, for he was keen to open the bottle _._ "We seal the deal, break the bread and make the toast, yes?" Chris and Piers looked at one another and laughed yet again at the expression; they just couldn't help it. Ivan treated them to another stern look. "What? What is it my hairless ones? This making toast joke you share? Teacher Pees, you will explain; but first we drink. Niko, bring me some glasses please, I am host, so I will pour....."

They talked long into the night, then Ivan and Niko both excused themselves, they had to start closing the Bear's Cave. Piers and Alex carried on talking; reminiscing about their time together 3 years earlier. Chris listened enthralled. Apart from the time he'd read Piers' diary himself, and a handful of occasions with Alpha Team, he'd never heard anyone else discuss Piers' search for him.

"......You don't realise Piers, but you made a huge impact on me in those six months." Alex recounted. "It was your trust and your honesty. But above all it was your loyalty, to your Captain and to the BSAA. You told me he _was_ the BSAA to you. You had a cause, it was inspirational. And it still is. It inspires me, and others, who are worried about our country once again; who are also worried about loss. Not of a person, but of an idea. Our democracy. It has been a bitter struggle for Edonia, for hundreds of years. Once more it seems to be slipping from our grasp. Some of us are determined not to let that happen. We want to protect our democracy and restore those traditional values. Trust, honesty, loyalty. You taught me those qualities Piers. I've never meet anyone as loyal as you, before or since that time. The government may fall, but they always come and go. It is the core democratic values we must defend and our people. The weak, the defenceless....and the lost."

"Like your brother?" said Chris.

"Yes, and the many others like him. Not just those physically lost, but those morally lost too. We need to find them all, and bring them back home."

Chris could see Alex was deeply earnest. He liked the young man. Chris' lack of trust was professional, not personal. He put a hand on Alex's shoulder as he left and smiled, the fond, paternal smile he used for his own men. "Your brother, what's his name?"

"Stefan, Stefan Nedovic."

****************************

Whilst Chris, Piers and the others talked and planned upstairs, drinking _Rakija_ ; young Goran Slotic sat at the bar of the Bear's Cave downstairs drinking fruit juice. Soft brown eyes, now wide as saucers, naturally rosy cheeks far rosier than usual. His mouth open, his breath held, he observed the scene before him. The customers were partying like it was their last. They all knew what lay ahead; tonight might be the last opportunity to have some fun for quite a while. So the 80's disco-pop was particularly loud, and the 'Bare Cubs' male dance act particularly lewd.

Goran blinked, and blinked again. He wasn't sure if he was disgusted or enthralled. It was totally outside his experience, but an experience it was. He would consider it and, at some later stage, form his own opinion. However, he had already decided he didn't like the music. It was far too loud, and the lyrics were thoughtless. And yet, somehow, it did capture the spirit of the place. If Pravi was right, and he usually was, there was a place for all types of music in the world. This was certainly the right combination for his Uncle's club. And as for the stage show, and the dancing. So many hairy men. So few clothes! He laughed to himself. His sisters thought they knew what went on here, from hearsay and tittle-tattle. But now he'd seen it for himself, and he realised, with some satisfaction, that actually they knew nothing about it at all.

But the stage show was not the only thing to attract attention that night. Goran himself, with his innocent air and country-fresh complexion, had also attracted considerable interest, from both sexes. He'd been offered ever increasing amounts of money, free bed and board, some unmentionable propositions in that strange toilet, even a career in modelling. In the end one of the brawny bouncers had let it be known that Goran was a member of Ivan's family, and therefore he was not for sale, hire, or rent by the hour, night or week!

When, eventually, the place had shut, Niko had made a bed up for Goran on one of the white leather sofas in Ivan's apartment above the club. As he slowly drifted of to sleep, Goran's head was spinning, and his ears still ringing from the music. He couldn't equate some of the things he'd seen on the stage with the tenderness he'd observed between Captain Krsta and Pravi, or the thrill of that pretty young barmaid's kiss......and he still hadn't decided which he preferred by the time he drifted dreamily of to sleep.

****************************

Piers lay next to Chris who had one arm draped around his partner's bare shoulder. They spoke softly, and suggestively; still enjoying the buzz from drinking the _Rakija_.

"Oh Ace, I've been waiting for this for the last week. Abstinence makes the heart grow fonder."

"Ha, ha, nice wordplay. Me too!"

"But there's a tiny problem.....well, its, er, quite large actually."

"There is?"

"Yes, my, um, my butt."

"You've got a lovely butt Babe, one of the first things I scoped. What's the matter with it?"

"Its....ah...its a little tender....all that damned horse riding. I'm not sure I could....."

"Ha! Don't worry, I'm rather saddle sore myself. So, have you got an alternative plan of action Captain Redfield?"

"Yes, as it happens Captain Nivans, I do. How about a combined frontal assault? You know, 96."

"You mean 69?"

"That would work too."

"You go first then Babe..."

"Hey, let's not wait on ceremony Ace. Two, together, Heh, heh....!"

"Ooh....!"

.......Later, as they lay entwined in each other's arms, happily tired and before the hangovers kicked in, they spoke more conversationally. "You seemed wary of Alex at first last night Babe. You've no cause to."

"I know, I owe him a lot, for the help he gave you and Alpha when I wasn't there to do it. I'm sorry Piers, I can't explain it."

"You're not jealous are you?"

"Well you did almost...."

"But I didn't, that's the point. And besides, you and I weren't an item then. Damn, I didn't know if you would even consider me. But I hoped you would; and that belief was the only thing that kept me going sometimes. That's why I couldn't go through with it with Alex. Sort of saving myself for you I suppose. I made a fool of myself with him. But I'd have hated myself afterwards if we'd gone ahead."

Chris kissed his partner on the forehead. "Thanks, I'm glad you did wait for me Ace. I don't know where I'd be today without you." then he sighed. "We both have a past Piers, it keeps tripping us up. Perhaps we should concentrate on the present."

"That's difficult here in Edonia Babe. The past always seems to be catching up with the present. For me at least."

"Well I've no desire to meet Justin again, or his associates. Lean on me Piers, please. It’s what I'm here for, Ok?"

Piers snuggled in closer. "The two of us, together."

Chris tightened his hold and kissed Piers again. "Always."

****************************

"How much Niko!"

"Two hundred _Šefe_."

"Ha, ha, ha! For a boy who can barely grow a beard! Lucky for him his Uncle is here to protect him." Ivan's large body shook with laughter. "And you say he spent the whole night watching from the bar? Ha, ha! Not a word to his mother, ever. Promise me Nikita. I would rather face a Captain in the _Volfpack_ than Kara when she is angry. Its bad enough she still thinks I've kidnapped her son, let alone sold him to the highest bidder! Ha, ha, ha."

Ivan slid his hand through the thick hair on Niko's belly. "Mmmm....but wait! What are these? New muscles my little Nikita?"

"Er, yes....." If Ivan could have seen in the dark, Niko was blushing slightly. ".....with Chris and Piers around I thought I needed to get back into shape. I think those two attract attention. In _more_ ways than _one,_ _Šefe_!"

Ivan caught the implied criticism in Niko's last words. "Are you still jealous of me flirting with Christopher, Nikolay Nikolayavič? After all, you tease me with Teacher Pees. You will be making the fluttery eyes and poutings soon."

"I've always wanted to sleep with an American."

"Bad boy! Anyway, they don't seem very American, except their English. Its dreadful!"

"Heh, heh. Don't let Teacher Pees hear you say that _Šefe_. They have a higher calling those two. I don't think anyone could split them apart."

"You mean the BSAA?"

"No, not that. Its them, and fate....they are meant to be together I think."

"They're not perfect you know. They spar, they fight. I had to stop them arguing last night."

"That's just it _Šefe_. If they were perfect they wouldn't need each other. That's their strength."

"So, we are also stuck with each other then Nikita? You and I."

"I suppose so, its not a bad life after all." Niko kissed Ivan on the cheek.

Ivan's hand continued its exploration. "With all these new muscles, is a very good life my hairy cub. Mmm, very good indeed....."

****************************

.......Niko was the first to wake, before the sun had risen in the leaden skies over Edonia City. He moved expertly, silently, so as not to disturb his sleeping partner. He showered and changed quickly, gently kissed a snoring Ivan; then stepped softly through the lounge so as not to awaken Goran and let himself out. The _Šefe_ had decided to close the Bear's cave for the duration, until things calmed down. That being the case he had several errands to run, not to mention finding suitable supplies for their mission to _Kaponik_. He had a 'preferred weapons' list in his mind, and a large wad of cash in his jacket pocket.

Niko checked his rear view mirror. Satisfied there was no sign of a tail, he took the road out of the city centre and headed for the industrial quarter, humming an old _Spetsnaz_ ballad, the Spirit Song. He was in good spirits himself; he enjoyed this sort of shopping. Perhaps he'd try and find another 1PN106 counter-sniper night sight, Piers had spoken highly of it, and that was praise indeed......

****************************

......When he awoke, Goran's hand went immediately to his shorts. They were embarrassingly wet. He blushed, looked around guiltily, and listened. He could hear his Uncle snoring from his bedroom. Otherwise it all sounded quiet. He took a clean pair from his back-pack and padded silently to the bathroom. He hadn't brought much for his adventure in the City. But at least he'd had the foresight to pack plenty of shorts and plenty of socks. And his beloved music player of course.

As he showered he gradually recalled the dream. It had been about Captain Krsta. He blushed again.......Krsta had suddenly become cross with him, shouting. But as quickly as it came his anger subsided. Then Krsta Sir had smiled shyly, and ruffled Goran's hair.....'Good job soldier!' he said.

In the dream Goran had smiled back, so he smiled again now. And as he did, he felt a warm sensation spreading through his loins. He looked down, sighed, and turned the shower tap to cold. Goran suppressed a shudder as the icy water hit him. He was brave, Captain Krsta had said so, and not just in a dream.......

****************************

.......A lightening of the grey dawn outside woke Piers. He turned from Chris and looked at the alarm clock on the bedside table, blinked and cursed. "Damn! That friggin' clock never works after I've been drinking _Rakija_!"

Bloodshot brown eyes blinked open to look up at him. "Hey, not so loud! My head hurts!"

"Ha! You got ten more minutes, whilst I shower. Less you wanna' come with? Wait, make that fifteen, I don't feel so hot either."

"Hmm, well, our No. 1 Controller did say we had to agree on everything......"

"Ohh, so you're gonna' join me then?"

"No, but you got your fifteen minutes. Just be gentle with me when you come back."

Piers smiled and kissed Chris softly on the head. "I'll bring an aspirin Babe."

"Make it two.......!"

****************************

_"Good Morning, this is the breakfast news from the BBC World Service. Following the breakaway state of Slovako's decision to close its borders yesterday; troops of the Slovak Security Force began moving from their garrison in the town of Pecja early this morning. Reports suggest they are mainly heading to the southern border, where refugees and economic migrants from the Middle-East and Sub-Saharan Africa have been congregating. A spokesman for the Edonian Army said any attempt by the terrorist government of so-called Slovako to reinforce their borders with Edonia would be met by a firm and resolute response. The spokesman refused to confirm that Edonian Army forces, aided by the Edonian Liberation Army, had already been moved close to the disputed region......"_

'General' Stefan Nedovic switched the radio off and smiled. Things had been going pretty much according to his expectations. It was no surprise really. Jake had the Edonian Government in his pocket and together with his own contacts in the Edonian Army, they had made sure everyone had followed the plan. The assassination of Jordi Nadisc had ensured 100% attention, and co-operation.

Another good thing was the international position. The US had sided with Slovako, but viewed it as a 'European' problem. Russia, needless to say, had taken the opposing view. Pledging solidarity with its former satellite country and warning against any outside intervention. And Europe, as usual, couldn't get its shit together. Stefan chuckled, Jake may have been young, but he'd read the greater political situation like a pro. Whether he'd handle _Ajkula_ with the same skill should it become necessary, he wasn't so sure. There was a fine line between genius.....and madness.

And that, of course, was the biggest problem, Jake himself, or rather his volatility. He'd continually sought to begin the invasion of Slovako. And it had cost Stefan a lot in personal credibility to stall him. Stefan was nothing if not a soldier, he didn't want to see any more casualties amongst the troops than were absolutely necessary; on either side. Hopefully the shock and awe of using the BOWs would force the SSF into an early capitulation. Damned things, he hated them. But Jake was determined his 'pets' would be used. And there were enough fucking idiots in the ELA who craved power and action to ensure a plentiful supply of J'avo and Napads. Even the icy-calm Mr Nivans had said they horrified him.

He smiled again.....well, after all, that was their purpose. If they helped achieve a Greater Edonia where the politicians had failed, then so much the better. Politicians the world over had a long history of failing their military leaders. It was time to stir the pot, and Jake Muller had the motive and the means. Beyond that, it was in the lap of the gods, or down to the effects of the _Boћanstvo_ virus Jake was using. Stefan smiled ironically. After all, it was pretty much the same thing.

But that was not for him, he wouldn't touch the stuff, whatever 'enhancements' it promised. His feet were in the more mundane world, and would firmly remain there. He was a soldier, as well as Jake's part-time psychotherapist. He chuckled to himself. He had no pretensions to so-called divinity.

He picked up the duty security roster and looked through it closely. He'd doubled the guard around the estate when Jake had decided to have Jordi Nadisc killed as a precaution. And now he decided it was time to close the public roads that passed through the estate, south from _Kaponik_ and over the _Stoboli_ Mountains to the north. He didn't want anything interfering with the upcoming flight operations. It had cost Jake a lot of money to obtain the services of the two Stealth Hawks and their crews. Not that he couldn't afford it. But Stefan knew his boss wouldn't put up with another cock-up like the operation in Mexico. Not right here on his doorstep. Stefan rubbed his neck ruefully; he liked his head where it was.

****************************

Not very far away, Pierre Girot was also a worried man. And it was not a sensation he enjoyed. He was desperately concerned for Jacob. Ever since this Adam Nivans character had arrived his master had taken an increasing shine to the young American sniper. The device he'd planted in Nivans' room had yielded nothing. Absolutely nothing. Didn't the man ever make a phone call or talk to himself? Apart from Jacob and that so-called 'General', the only other person Pierre had seen Adam talk to was the Master's personal pilot, and that only in a seemingly professional way. And then that old politician had died mysteriously the day Nivan's had flown off in the Jacob's private helicopter. He knew this 'Family' man was behind it, and that it must have been at Jacob's bidding. But the Master had said nothing at all to him, not the merest mention. He was being slowly excluded, and his influence gradually eroded. It was intolerable, and he could not allow it to continue.

He actually became angry enough to confront Jacob about it. Gathering his courage, he walked straight into the office. Jake looked up from his desk in surprise; the little shit hadn't even knocked. Before he had time to speak Girot had started. Talking quickly, like it was something he'd rehearsed. Jake sat back in his chair. Why not let him speak he thought. It might be fun, or he might hang himself. Either way it was a win-win.

"This business with Slovako and the Family, Master Jacob. I am concerned for your safety. Beware of them. Remember how they repaid Carla Radames. They only exist to maintain the status-quo. I don't trust this One-Shot character, or his connections. Please tell me you have a Plan B? You, and your Father's legacy _must_ be protected."

Girot was going to wring his hands at this point, but suddenly thought better of it. He was never quite sure which way his master would jump these days. Just a short while ago it would have been in the direction he'd decided, but not anymore.

"I say this only with the greatest respect and utmost concern for your welfare."

A smile creased the thin pale face sat opposite him. This was an interesting development. Was Girot turning against the Family? Or more likely was he just worried about his own welfare?

"You do? I'm touched. No, really. But don't worry Mr Pierre; of course there's a Plan B. And don't go getting cold feet now. Greater Edonia is just a personal thing, for my country. The next step will be for the world. Even the Family will have to accept it, or become irrelevant. And Nivans is a Captain of the _Volfpack_ now. He's mine, bought and paid for. He's going to bring me that fucking bastard Redfield."

Then his Master had laughed, and laughed, and Pierre Girot had laughed along with him. Though he didn't know why. Plan B? Was that this _Ajkula_ thing? Something else he'd so far drawn a blank on. Perhaps he'd bugged the wrong man? Perhaps Stefan Nedovic was the one he should be listening-in to? He joined in Jacob's laughter again, because he suddenly felt much happier. Now he had a Plan B of his own.

****************************

Breakfast for Chris, Piers and Ivan consisted of strong, sweet, black coffee. Only Goran tucked into eggs, ham, bread and cheese, followed by hot croissants with butter and jam. Piers looked on enviously, but he knew his stomach wouldn't take the abuse this morning. Chris was deep in whispered conversation with Ivan. Not because they both had headaches Piers thought, rather because they were plotting.....as well as having headaches. So Goran chatted happily to Piers about his adventures the previous night between mouthfuls. For a moment Piers saw Finn Macauley in front of him. And if he closed his eyes, which he would have liked to have done for longer, the effect was even more uncanny. A sort of happy, bee-like buzzing sound, rising and falling in between bouts of crunching nom, nom noises. Piers kept one ear on the young shepherd and the other on the two conspirators across the table.

Every so often either Chris or Ivan would look over towards them, nodding. Goran was too busy talking and eating to notice, but Piers' senses quickly picked up on it. Something was up and he didn't have to wait long.

"Ahem." Chris coughed. Goran stopped talking immediately as he and Piers looked over. Chris scratched the back of his neck nervously, always a bad sign. "Ivan thinks, and er, I agree with him, that you need another haircut Pravi....."

"What!" Hazel eyes sharp and voice ice-cold.

".....Um, to maintain our cover, you know. Me with the beard thing and you with...."

"Nothing."

"Well, not totally nothing to be accurate, a few mil."

"You, mentioning accurate, to me!"

"Come on Ace, we agreed."

"You agreed, I didn't! It was under sufferance."

"Don't worry Pravi Sir, I will join you. I am brave!" but Goran was looking at Chris as he said it.

"No! You keep yours Goran. You're not one of those skinhead scumbags. Besides, I have a plan, and you're part of it. Chris' sudden commanding tone must have startled Goran; he could see the lad's eyes blink rapidly. So he dialled back and grinned. "Everyone's gotta' have a plan! Isn't that right Ace?"

Piers looked at Chris in disbelief and rolled his eyes. "You do?"

"Well, kinda’. If we're going back to the _Stoboli_ Mountains, Goran needs to look like what he is, a shepherd. Not some ELA thug."

"Oh, but _I_ can look like a thug? Is that it?" The pout was petulant.

"Yeah, but a very pretty one."

"Pretty!"

"Well, handsome, cute, drop-dead gorgeous, whatever you prefer."

"I _prefer_ to keep my hair!"

"Sorry Ace, not part of the plan."

Piers snorted. "Pftt! Plan? Don't make me laugh. There is no plan!"

"Well, it was hair today, be gone tomorrow! Ha, ha, ha!"

"Heh, heh" Goran laughed too, as much in relief as mirth He didn't like it when Krsta got angry. "Captain Krsta is funny Pravi Sir, yes?"

Piers gave the young man 'the' look. "Don't make this worse than it already is Goran. Grrrr......."

****************************

After breakfast and the haircut, Chris and Piers decided they would wait for the satellite imagery before returning to the mountains. If they did discover something of interest it might affect their plan to reconnoitre the town of _Kaponik_. In the meantime Goran was eager to see something of the city with Chris and Piers, but Ivan was wary of the two captains being seen together. They might still be the subject of enquiries by the ELA following their previous encounter with the four skinheads. Somewhat reluctantly, he agreed to Goran's suggestion that just he and Piers could go out, provided they stuck to the main streets and public areas.

Chris would have liked to get out of the apartment too, but, as Ivan reminded him, the call to collect the imagery from the American Consul could come at any time. It would be easier, and safer, for Ivan to drive him there. As Piers and Goran were leaving, Chris threw something to Piers who caught it in gloved hands. One of the _Vita Nuova_ rings he'd taken from the skinheads.

"Here, put this on Ace, it might help if you get some unwanted attention. Left hand index finger, that's the one those thugs wore theirs on...got your gun....phone?"

Piers patted his jacket and grinned. "Don't worry, I'm all tooled up."

"You too Goran." said Chris. Goran looked somewhat startled. "No, I'm serious. Have you got something he could use Ivan?"

"Yes, just a moment. I think I have just the thing" Ivan returned a short while later with a GSh-18 and two loaded magazines. He handed them to Goran. Piers was just going to show him how to operate it but Goran had already checked the pistol was clear and the action trouble-free. Satisfied, he inserted one magazine then pocketed the weapon and spare mag.

Piers smiled. "Impressive!"

"My Father has one, a present from Uncle Ivan I think."

Ivan spread his hands. "What can I say, several came into my 'possession' one day. Ha, ha!" Ivan fished something out from his pocket. "Here Goran, a phone, in case you two are separated or something."

Goran looked expectantly at his Uncle.

"Now what?"

"I didn't bring any money with me Uncle."

"My family, they will all make Ivan a poor man. With the Bear's Cave now closed, I have no income. Perhaps I should have sold you last night after all. Ha! Ivan took out some notes from his wallet, theatrically kissed them goodbye, then handed them to his cousin. "Here. Now, no mischief making, behave yourself. Do what Pravi tells you. Things are done differently here in the city. Your mother will kill me at the very least if anything happens to you!"

"Don't worry Uncle, I'm sure Pravi Sir will look after me. I'm sorry Captain Krsta, you can't come with us. Is there anything you want?"

"How bout' a head that doesn't hurt!" Chris growled. "No, I'm good thanks Goran. Remember watch your back Ace. Stay out of trouble and call if you get the slightest snipey tingle."

"Roger that. C'mon Goran, there's a great restaurant we could visit for lunch, and some little shops and galleries down by the river, you'll love it."

"Music shops?"

"Maybe, let's go see......."

****************************

Piers and Goran headed in towards the city centre. As they walked the wind got up, and there were spots of rain in the air. Piers shivered. He pulled the collar of his jacket up, and pulled the beanie down over his freshly shaven head. He cursed silently, now wishing he hadn't left his shemagh indoors. Goran seemed unconcerned, matching Piers' hurried pace. He was a mountain man, this weather wasn't even worthy of a description. He looked at his friend, swallowed hard and plucked-up his courage.

"Pravi Sir, tell me about Captain Krsta....please?"

Piers smiled. So that was Goran's plan. Get Pravi on his own and talk about Captain Krsta. "He's like this weather Goran, changeable. He can be your best friend, or your worst enemy. I think it best if _he_ tells you about himself.....if he wants to."

"He told me to carry a gun. Don't you think I should know something about the man who said that?"

Piers sighed. Goran was right, he deserved to know something at least. "All right, I'll tell you about how he and I first met, that way you'll find out something about both of us."

"Oh yes! It would be an honour Pravi Sir. Go on, I'm listening."

Piers chuckled. "No, not right now Goran. I need to concentrate out here, in the open. We both need to keep alert. Keep your eyes open for skinheads, soldiers, police, people in suspicious black vehicles."

"Like Uncle Ivan's?"

They both laughed.

"Yeah, just like that! We'll talk properly over lunch, deal?"

"Er, deal? You mean like in cards Pravi Sir?"

"Ha, ha! Sort of I suppose Goran. In which case Captain Krsta is the King.....and me....I'm the Ace......"


	10. Sometimes "Oh" says it all

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piers is on a bit of a roller coaster ride this chapter. Edonia seems to have that affect on him. It holds memories for him; good and bad. Chris picks up on this, and it gives him the chance to be Piers' support for a change, rather than the other way round. They both find ways to use events and the people around them to affirm the bond they share. It’s what Chris and Piers do. It’s what Nivanfield is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Oh." What a wonderful little word. Only two letters, but it can speak volumes. Dismissed by serious academics yet beloved by writers of fiction, it belongs to that small group of words labelled interjections in your dictionary. It can convey surprise, shock, disappointment, realisation, joy; so many strong emotions. I think this chapter has examples of most of them.....so the title wrote itself.

Piers and Goran eventually found a music shop; but only after Goran had pressed his face against every shop window they had passed. His home town barely had half-a-dozen. And that was if you included Slobodan's garage and the solitary cafe. For the young shepherd, whole streets of shops, some seemingly bigger than Brajek itself, was yet another new experience. One that he _would_ be able to share with his mother and sisters, unlike his adventures the previous night in the Bear's Cave!

Piers slipped the Vita Nuova ring off his finger as he entered behind an excited Goran; there was no sense in upsetting the owner. His nose twitched, he thought the shop was tiny and smelt rather musty compared to Don's Musical Emporium back in Williamsport. But to Goran it was just like Aladdin's cave. The young man didn't know what to look at first, the rows of CDs, the sheet music, or the dust covered instruments. He spoke earnestly to the woman behind the counter about his favourite Edonian composers. She smiled warmly, it wasn't often someone knew about them; let alone asked for them these days. He found half a dozen recordings made by the Edonian Radio and Television Orchestra in the years immediately after the fall of Communism; when the composers had been 're-habilitated'. But then he agonised over which ones to buy.

"Hey, get 'em all Goran. Krsta's and my way of saying thank you for all you've done for us."

"Oh Pravi Sir! Are you sure? It's more money than I see in two months, is it alright?"

"Of course! Krsta will be really pleased. He prefers actions to words. He gets embarrassed saying thank you. He's quite shy really; this will say it for him."

"He is? Tell me...."

"Ha, ha, over lunch, like we agreed!" Piers handed the money over. The woman looked at it suspiciously and checked the notes weren't fakes. The man looked like a skinhead under that woollen hat. They seemed a strange couple to be friends.

Piers sensed her wariness and gave her a smile. "Excuse me Ma’am; is the _Zavicaj_ Restaurant still here?"

"No, it moved, last year. It's by the train station now."

"That's a shame. Perhaps you could recommend a good local restaurant? One that serves Edonian lamb stew." Piers gave her the full 'Nivans' smile this time.'

"Oh!" she blushed. Confused now; caught between the smile and the shaven head. "You know about that then?"

"Yes, I had it here 3 years ago in the old _Zavicaj_ ; during the civil war. It's one of my favourite dishes."

"You were here in the war? Mercenary or ELA I suppose by the look of you. Your kind's not welcome here; you tore my country apart...."

"Captain Pravi fought the monsters. He is a hero and a true friend to Edonia. He is here to help us again." Goran flushed as he spoke out in his friend's defence, ignoring Piers' warning glance.

It wasn't the response she'd expected; but there was no doubting the boy’s sincerity. "Hmm, well I hope so. He doesn't look much like a hero to me!" She handed Piers his change. "Try the Restaurant _Estrella_ ; turn right then second left, you can't miss it. If you _are_ here to help us again, things must be bad. May God protect you."

Outside, Goran apologised. He knew he'd probably said more than he should. "I couldn't help it. It is not right, people should treat you with more respect Pravi Sir."

"Well, first of all I'm trying to avoid attention Goran, and secondly I was only doing my job back then." he saw Goran's downcast look and laughed. "But thanks for defending me, I'd have done the same for Captain Krsta. In fact I did once, not very far from this spot. We'd had a run in with a mercenary....." Piers lost himself in the recollection for a moment, then pulled himself back to the present. "......but that's another story. C'mon, let's go eat, I'm cold and I'm starving. And then I'll tell you how Krsta and I met...."

****************************

Piers felt strangely elated after lunch. As he and Goran walked back to the Bear's Cave, he analysed his feelings. As usual, they centred around Chris. In telling Goran about how they'd first met, Piers had experienced anew all the things that had attracted him to Chris Redfield in the first place. His body-heat, his scent, his physicality. But beyond that, the inspirational leader who treated his men like family, and beyond even that, the man so damaged by his experiences; but determined to hide that damage, and carry on the fight against bioterrorism because that was his job. Piers corrected himself. No, it was more than his job, more than a cause. It was his salvation. And Piers had made it his as well; through his love for his Captain.

Goran had hung on every word, barely interrupting Piers as he spoke. When he'd finished, Goran had simply whispered. "Captain Krsta is...." the young shepherd wasn't sure of the right word, ".....he is.....awesome!"

Piers had laughed out loud; it sounded like he was listening to Finn Macauley all over again. "Oh Goran, if I had a dollar for every time I've heard that I'd be as wealthy as your Uncle Ivan. Yes, he is...totally awesome!"

****************************

Back at the Bear's Cave later that afternoon there was still no word from the American Consul. Piers could see his partner was getting impatient. The dark looks, the unconscious fidgeting. Chris needed something to occupy his mind and Piers had the perfect solution.

"There's someone I'd like you to meet Babe, before we leave the city. Now seems a good time, whilst we're waiting. It won't take long. Would you mind? It's important to me."

Chris jumped at the chance to do something other than just sit and wait. "Sure, anything for you Ace. Who is it, another of your mysterious contacts?"

"Sort of. Its the old priest, Father Mateja. You never met him, I'd like you to, whilst we're here."

'The one in your diary? The one who said you'd be saved? I'd like to met him too, and shake his hand. I know how much he helped you, through......um, well, that time."

"Yeah, he did. Let's ask Ivan if we can borrow a car......."

****************************

Inside the little church they found a young priest busy preparing for the next service. Piers introduced himself. "Is Father Mateja here?"

"Oh no, I'm sorry, he's retired now. He lives in the village. Perhaps I can help you?"

"No, thank you. Um, can you give me his address, its important."

"Yes, let me write it down.....er, does he know you? He's er, he's blind now, these past two years. But he remembers voices."

"Oh, that's such a shame. Yes, he'll remember me, I'm sure. Thank you Father, for your help."

They walked to the house, it wasn't far; and a maid let them in. "Tell him its the American soldier who lost his Captain." explained Piers.

"And found him." added Chris, putting an arm around Piers' shoulder.

Father Mateja was sat up in bed. He heard them enter and he smiled. "Ah, the young Lieutenant, and....." The old priest cocked his head to one side, listening. ".....someone else, a big man....your Captain perhaps? Sit here please." Father Mateja patted a chair next to his bed. Chris sat down and the old man lent over and ran his hands over the strong, bearded face. "Ah yes, just like your photograph. I remember. An honest face, but sad....." His hands stopped at Chris' heavy brow. "....so much sadness. You have seen and done terrible things Captain, and there will be more. But it is the Lord's will; you are his sword of justice. And so he has placed joy in your life too, your young Lieutenant." He made the sign of the cross. "Bless you my sons."

"Thank you, er, Sir, so much. After Edonia we went far away, and then Piers went missing. But you had said Piers would come back to me, and he did. At the precise moment when I'd lost all hope. One night, whilst I cried myself to sleep. That's when Piers was found. Its me that should be, um, blessing you." Chris held the priest's tiny bony hand in his and kissed it gently, and without embarrassment.

"It is the Lord's doing my son. You must thank him." Father Mateja held out his other hand. "Come my young Lieutenant, you are strangely silent, give me your hand also."

As soon as the priest held Piers' hand a faint blue light crackled in the air. He gasped, and let it go.

"Ah! Forgive me my son, you do not come alone. In your arm? I should not touch it again, give me your other hand."

Piers flushed. "It tingles sometimes, I forget. I'm sorry, I should have......"

"Do not be sorry, for it is the Lord's work; and far beyond my understanding. It is I who am weak. But I do know it is the cross you must bear. A blessing and a curse. Your weapon and your armour."

"Like a sword and shield?" said Piers.

"Yes! So you begin to understand, both of you?

"Um, barely Sir. It seems complicated." It was Chris' turn to blush

"Not really my son, you should have more faith."

"In what?"

"Not what, who. In the Lord, in yourself. This young man had faith in you; God saved him for a purpose. That purpose was you was it not Captain?" The old man closed his sightless eyes and was silent for a while. Then he spoke clearly. "I see you both, looking at a white light, intense, like the sun, with all the glamour of the world around you. Then it is gone and now you are looking into a cold, black silence. Ah! It is hell you see.....here, on Earth....."

He suddenly opened his eyes. The vision had passed. "Come, let us say a prayer whilst we continue to hold hands." All three men bowed their heads. " _Oče naš koji si na nebesima, sveti se me tvoje_.....Our Father, who art in heaven....."

Afterwards, as they took their leave, Father Mateja asked Piers to stay behind for a moment.

"You search for something else, don't you my young friend? Do not seek it. It will only bring you pain. That is all I see. Do you understand?"

"Yes, I think so. My bro...."

"I'm sorry, no more now. I am so tired." The old priest coughed, then looked directly at Piers. Thank you for coming, I knew you would. You are loyal Piers Nivans, remain so. Farewell my young friend, we shall not meet again in this place." The old priest lay back on his pillow, closed his eyes and smiled. "Do not worry. God will protect you and your Captain. You were both chosen, as was I."

"Goodbye Father Mateja.....I'm forever in your debt. You helped me find my Captain, gave my life a purpose. I will never forget that. Thank you." Piers kissed the old man's hand, laid it across his chest then choked back a tear.

The old man sighed contentedly. "Then I have served the Lord as he bade me.

****************************

As Chris drove back to Ivan's, Piers was lost deep in thought. Had a dying Father Mateja warned him against finding Adam? And what was all that business about hell on earth?.....a distant voice sounded, kind, familiar....

"What a wonderful guy, like he knew everything that was, and was to be. I'm so glad you took me to meet him Ace. I can see now how supportive he must have been whilst you were looking for me." Chris smiled, "We owe him so much don't we?" but Piers made no reply.

"Hey Piers, come back to me!" Chris waved a large paw in front of still distant hazel eyes. "Penny for your thoughts Ace."

"......Hmm, I'm sorry Babe, you'd need more than that; even _my_ head's spinning!"

Chris couldn't contain his curiosity, especially where it concerned his Ace. "Why did he ask you to stay? Was it about me?"

"No, um, not directly. Something, er, personal."

"Oh!" said Chris.

"He did say God would protect us, because we were chosen."

"Well that's good to know. Do you think he's been talking to Dee? The way he reacted to sword and shield, like he knew."

"I think he works with a higher authority than the Director."

"Ha! I'd enjoy talking to him again, when all this is over. He's got such insight, sorta' like your snipey senses. It would be great to understand it better."

"He told you, its faith."

"Just that? Surely there has to be more?"

"I don't know Chris, but it will have to do I'm afraid. I don't think we'll see him again; at least not in this world."

The realisation of Piers' words sank in. "Oh."

"Yeah, Oh."

Chris gave Piers' shoulder an affectionate squeeze, then put his hand back on the wheel. Piers returned to his thoughts, and Chris to his driving. Sometimes 'Oh' said it all.

****************************

Niko was back from his 'shopping' trip, deep in conversation with Ivan; and Goran was busy putting his new CDs onto his music player when Chris and Piers returned.

Chris looked enquiringly at Ivan, who shook his head. "Nothing yet my hairless one, be patient. Tonight we shall all have a big meal; I shall be cook. There is food to use up from the restaurant kitchen. And perhaps, some Rakija."

"Humph, the meal sounds great Ivan, but I think I'll pass on the drink after last night. We need clear heads from now on. There was lots of military traffic about this afternoon. Things look ready to blow."

"Krsta is right _Šefe_." said Niko, nodding in agreement. "I noticed it too, most of it heading south. We should be doing the same, first thing tomorrow."

"Hmm, yes, yes. But I do not like the idea of travelling in convoy with the army, especially with our, ahem, cargo."

"The army will go the most direct route. We will take the long one...."

"Agreed. But first we need that imagery...." Chris interrupted, "the Consul will only pass it to me or Ace. It'll have NOFORN stamped all over it."

"No fawn? What is this? Special American codeword?"

Piers rolled his eyes. "Not fawn Ivan, F.O.R.N! NOFORN means no foreigner may see it. Its like saying US Eyes Only."

"But I am not foreign. I live here!" protested Ivan.

Now it was Niko's turn to roll his eyes. "It was same in _Spetsnaz_ _Šefe._ They had caveats. You had to be at least half Russian, like me, to see some of them."

"Tch! Which half? Fat head or fat bum?" Ivan was feeling put out. "I am No. 1 Controller. How can I control if I don't see secrets?"

"Um, then I shall exercise my discretion. If I think the tactical situation demands it, I may let you see them." said Chris straight-faced. Ivan's jaw fell open as Piers and Niko grinned; but before Ivan could reply, his phone rang. He picked it up quickly.

"Ah, Mr Scott.....Yes, they are both here, waiting.......Oh! I see........They did?........Oh dear! Yes, naturally......Yes, yes......My driver knows the place.....Hmm, thank you...yes I will. Goodbye."

Ivan put the phone down and beamed smugly at Chris and Piers.

"Ha, now foot is in other shoe, and Ivan has secret. How does it feel? I may, how you say, exorcise my discretion."

Piers rolled his eyes. "The expression is 'the shoe is on the other foot' and its exERcise, not exORcise."

"Pftt! Is what I say _Teacher_ Pees. So I shall tell Niko secret only." said Ivan huffily.

"Which half?" came Piers' tart response.

"The half that doesn't answer back!"

A large paw suddenly descended on the coffee table. Niko had seen it coming, but Ivan and Piers both jumped.

" **Ahem!** Boys, play nicely.....that's not discretion by the way, its an order. Now, Ivan, I take it the images have arrived?"

"Yes, but there is slight problem."

Chris sighed. "Isn't there always! What is it this time?"

"There is small demonstration outside the consular offices. Your Consul has asked for police assistance; but they say it is merely an expression of free speech. You will have to take the back passage."

Piers immediately went to correct Ivan, but Chris raised his hand and gave him 'the look'. "Don't even think about it!" He turned to Niko. "Ok, I take it you know the way?" Niko nodded.

"They are expecting you in half an hour my hairless ones."

"Good. Then we'll look at the data tonight and set off tomorrow as planned. Agreed?" Chris looked at Piers.

"Agreed. With any luck they'll have made a first pass assessment. Highlighted some areas of specific interest. That will make it easier. We've got the haystack down to a bale, let's hope we can get it down to a sheaf."

"Ivan, perhaps you could contact Alex Nedovic. Tell him we're leaving tomorrow as discussed and see if we need any paperwork. It's leaving things tight, but we've gotta' move fast now."

"Yes, I shall speak with him straight away. Then Goran and I will start preparing dinner. Where is that boy?"

"Last seen in your office loading music files onto his player." volunteered Piers.

"Ha! Well time for him to earn his keep. With the club closed and Niko's shopping this morning, I am now a poor man."

"Oh yeah, I forgot to ask." said Piers, looking suddenly excited, "What did you get Niko? Did you find another scope?"

"And how about the RPG's?" added Chris. "Best thing against a Napad, apart from Piers' sniping!"

"Ha, ha. I'll tell you on the way _Tovarisch_. I think you'll be pleased. Let's get going, the traffic can be busy this time of night. Especially with the Christmas shopping."

"Christmas? Already? How time flies when you're enjoying yourself." chuckled Chris. "What's that thing they do here Ace? Burning a bush or something?"

"You mean the _Badnjak_ Babe. Its an oak sapling. But that's next month, the Orthodox Christmas."

"Hmm, well hopefully we'll be back home by then Ace. Unless you want to stay?"

"No, home sounds just fine. The only thing I wanna' light up right now is the head of the _Volfpack_ , in my sights."

"Amen to that. C'mon."

****************************

Niko drove slowly past the _Trg Alexsandra_ where he'd parked on their first visit; and sure enough, there was a small group of protesters waving placards outside the Consul Building. An unarmed marine stood implacably in-front of the door; in the 'at ease' position. Piers knew there would also be a marksman on the roof covering him. Niko turned into a side road behind the Consul building. Then he carefully reversed the black Range Rover into a cul-de-sac. "I want to be facing the right way if we have to leave in a hurry." he explained. A heavy metal door in a side wall opened and the familiar face of Lieutenant Rossi appeared. He was dressed in MARPAT.

He saluted briefly. "This way please Sirs"

He led them down through a series of concrete passage ways and stairs until they faced another heavy steel door. The Lieutenant spoke into his Intra-Team Radio and the heavy door swung open. Through another heavy door and they found themselves in the Comcen area where they were greeted by Mike Scott, the Consul. He smiled broadly. "Excuse the James Bond shenanigans Gentlemen, after your last visit, Lieutenant Rossi here has advised me to adopt a siege mentality."

Rocco Rossi grinned. "Its a siege _posture_ Sir. We Marines don't like being caught with our, er, pants down."

"Ha, ha!" Chris laughed and slapped the young marine's shoulder. "And doesn't it always happen at the most inopportune moment! Been there a few times haven't we Ace?" Piers rolled his eyes.

There was a lot of noise in the Comcen, Marines and Consular staff were busy running back and forth with armfuls of files and papers. "We've also instigated the destruction of classified material." Mike explained. "Starting with all my good stuff, isn't that right Lieutenant?"

"All part of the procedure Sir, as laid down by the State Department."

"In which case we'd best collect our data before it gets put in the shredder as well!" said Chris. "Can we view it here?"

"And can we print it?" asked Piers. "It might be useful to have some hard copy."

"We have a large printer down the corridor. Don't ask me what size though." the Consul looked to the Lieutenant for help.

"Ansi D Sir. 22 by 34 inches." Rossi turned to Piers. "They're big files Captain, huge. The covering signal said there'd been some pre-analysis; but that it was incomplete. So I don't know how much has been filtered. I'm sorry, its been kinda' busy here lately. There's a secure computer system linked to the printer. I can get you started, but I'll have to return here and keep an eye on the destruction process."

Chris rubbed his hands together. "Great. Then let's get going Lieutenant. I want this satellite imagery for an operational planning session later tonight."

"Operations? Planning? Um, anything I should be aware of Captain Redfield?" asked the Consul nervously.

Chris grinned. "No Mr Consul, we were never here......"

......Chris and Piers watched the images scroll down. "Great! Look Chris, they've highlighted places that have a helipad, and some of the buildings big enough to take one." Piers pointed to the screen. That must be the Mountain Rescue Centre, that one's the hospital...."

"What's that one? Looks pretty remote."

"That's the top of the ski slopes. See the ski lifts?"

"What’re those? They look like tank tracks."

"Ski runs. They're very regular."

"We could've seen this on Google."

"Not in such detail and not if the image had been redacted. Sensitive areas are often blanked out."

"Yeh, military stuff, but in a ski resort?"

"Who knows? If you pay someone enough anything's possible. Some big businessmen and celebrities have their homes and estates redacted for security. Plus Google's not always up-to-date. Their images might be a few years old, especially for a small place like Edonia. Our images were only taken a couple of weeks ago."

"Then let's compare them, see if anything's different. This area seems interesting, out of the town, to the north. What are those places? Are they hotels?"

Hmm, no, I don't think so. No car parks. Big houses I guess, very big. Here, put these co-ordinates in, 43.295737, 20.808239."

As Piers read them out, Chris tapped them in. "There's nothing there on Google, just that whatever it is, water I think, its very dark. Ha! Looks like our 'pond' back home.

Yeah, it's too regular to be a natural feature. Some sort of reservoir perhaps? But its not big enough to serve the town. It might just be an EWS. What about those building below it?

"Nope, I've got nothing until the main road out to the mountain, just woodland, looks like pines."

"Well I've got buildings, tennis courts, a pool, and........bingo! Look a bird, an MBB BK117, like they use for Mountain Rescue. See the triple tail fins, very distinctive"

Chris lent over from his own screen. "That's a big pan for one little bird. And what's that under those trees? Could be a hangar."

"Hmm, its well hidden whatever it is. Let me zoom in. Ah, look! Those aren't leaves, not this time of year. Its camouflage netting!"

"Well, someone, with a palace, a small airfield in his backyard and his own water supply, doesn't want to be seen on Maps. I think they need a visit."

"Roger that. Let's print these out."

"Yeh, and whatever we've got showing the roads and trails over the mountains into Kaponik from the north. Goran's a good guide, but if we end up on our own we're gonna' need them." Chris looked at the big printer blankly. "Um, Ok, so what do I do now?"

"You're the one Rocco showed how to use the printer."

"Uh, I forgot...best get him back in here."

"Christopher! Any excuse. You were too busy looking and not listening I bet."

"I don't know what you mean." replied Chris rather too innocently. "He's just a helpful kid."

"Who happens to look just as good in MARPAT as he does in Blues 'C'!"

Chris blushed. "Oh! Do you think so? Can't say I'd noticed."

"Oink, oink, oink!"

"I beg your pardon!"

"Pigs might fly Bearfield".

"Harrumph!....I think he sees me as some sort of Father figure."

"Well, you're certainly old enough....Ouch!"

"Ha! Here you are, on the eve of God knows what adventure, and you're still cracking bad jokes."

"Its you Babe, you make me happy; despite the bruising." Piers rubbed his arm where Chris had just _tapped_ it. "I'd forgotten, but this lunchtime, when I told Goran about how we first met, it all came back to me. Those very first reasons I fell in love with you. And why my part in 'Sword and Shield' is what it always has been since I joined the BSAA; to support you. Then later, after we left Father Mateja, Your hand on my shoulder. It was just what I needed right then; even if I didn't say. So I'm saying it now. I do love you."

"Aww, thanks Ace, I love you too."

"I've got some stiff competition now though."

"Who? Not Lieutenant Rossi?"

"Ha! Yeah, I reckon. And Goran. He's got a serious crush on you you know."

"Oh! Really?" Chris blushed again. "Its probably just a hero worship thing."

"Yeah, tell me about it!"

Chris frowned. "Can heroes have heroes?"

"I suppose so. Why?"

"Cos' you're mine!" Chris moved in for a kiss. "You've had an up and down day Piers. Especially after that visit to Father Mateja. I think you need a proper hug...right now."

"Bear! Someone might come in!"

"Nope, I locked the door when Marine One left....Don't wanna' get caught with our pants down. Ha, ha, ha!"

"Ohh!"

****************************

When they got back to the Bear's Cave, Ivan and Goran were just finishing laying the table. "Ah, all my little cubs back, and just in time. Ivan has surprises for you......Tah-dah!" He pulled the lid off a large ornate silver serving dish with a theatrical flourish. "Edonian goulash, the original goulash, much better than the rubbish from that other place. Made with wine and brandy."

"Let me guess, and _Rakija_ too?" enquired Piers suspiciously.

"Ha, perhaps, just a little. To put hairs on your chest, and for you Pees, on your head. Ha, ha, ha! My young cousin here is quite a chef, I think perhaps he is wasted looking after sheeps."

Goran grinned. "My mother makes it, for special occasions, but she always uses lamb. Tonight, we have steak; it is so decadent, my sisters won't believe me, heh, heh! You are sat here Krsta Sir, next to me. Did you get your photos? What did you see? Tell me. Did you see any monsters? Oh, and the helicopters, were they there?"

Chris smiled. "Whoa, slow down there kiddo! Yes, we did get them, and we found some very interesting things. Ivan, there are some very big houses north of Kaponik, set in woods. Do you know them?"

"I know _of_ them my hairless one, but only by repute. It is where the old Communist party leaders had their holiday homes and lands, for hunting and shooting. They say President Radeskau had a palace built outside Kaponik, but only his family and closest aides were ever allowed there. Some people said it had bunkers and could survive a nuclear war, but I think that was a fairy tale. Poor little Edonia could never have afforded it. When the Communists fell, many such places were ransacked, I don't know what happened to Radeskau's palace, or the others."

"Well _something_ survived." said Chris emphatically. "Have you heard of these places Goran?"

"No, Captain Krsta, I am sorry. I do not know Kaponik much, my parents rarely go there. There is no pasture for sheep; that side of the mountains are only for skiing; so there is no reason to visit. And my father does not like to talk of the past. I think it must have been a hard time for my parents. Now, he prefers to stay where he is, in Brajek."

"Hmm, not surprising, town and country don't always mix." said Piers, Goran nodded in agreement.

"But now your No. 1 Controller has another surprise for you." Ivan beamed.

"Did I ever tell you I don't like surprises." grumbled Chris.

Ivan waived his hand dismissively, "Yes, yes, my hairless one, but this is a surprise for Pees."

"Oh?"

"Your friend, the spook, Alex Nedovic. He is coming with us to Kaponik."

"He is? Great!" said Piers excitedly.

But Chris wasn't so pleased to hear the news. All he managed was a distinctly unenthusiastic "Oh!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Winter Bane is turning into a lengthy saga. It’s not what I originally intended, but it’s been such fun writing all the dialogue scenes and bouncing Nivanfield off my OCs; it seems a shame to stop. I could cut to the chase, but the journey seems more important than the destination at the moment. What do you think? Let me know!


	11. The Affairs of Men

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team leave Edonia City and return to the shepherd's cottage to plan their reconnaissance of the old Presidential Palace in Kaponik. Goran takes a principled stand, Piers takes a picture, and Chris? He takes a pee!
> 
> The pieces are beginning to fall into place in Sword and Shield's hunt to identify and eliminate the leader of the Volfpack. But the pack is protecting itself, and whatever the affairs of men, Winter has its own plans.

" _Hristofor_! Look Babe, it's my old jeep! You're a sight for sore eyes boy; I didn't expect to see you again!" Piers patted the hood affectionately. "And his, your name, it's still on the door, see?" and so it was; the hand-painted letters faded slightly, but still clear.

"Hmm, its probably got _Piers_ painted on the other one!" Chris had meant it as a joke, but it came out betraying his inner feelings. Why did he always felt sidelined when this Alex character was around?

If Piers caught the tone, he said nothing as he looked the old jeep over. "I see you've got winter tyres on him Alex. Are they the same one's the army guys in _Pecja_ put on?"

"Ha! Yes they are. They go on at the end of autumn and come off mid-spring. I don't use _Hristofor_ much for work, but we get away most weekends together." Chris winced.

Alex patted the shotgun seat. "Do you want to sit up front with me Piers?”

Piers thought for a second. "No, Chris can. I think you two need to get to know each other better." Piers gave his partner a meaningful look. He _had_ picked up on Chris' tone a moment earlier.

"Ah, a good idea Piers! You were always full of good ideas back in 2013." said Alex pleasantly.

"Oh yes, he's always full of them." mumbled Chris irritably as he got in next to Alex.

They set off in convoy, with Ivan, Niko and Goran in the Range Rover behind; taking a cross-city route out to the south-west and avoiding the Army's presence on the city's ring-roads.

"Perhaps you'd like to navigate Chris?" Alex handed him a detailed road map. He didn't need the assistance, but he thought it might make this dour man sitting next to him feel useful. Chris Redfield was handsome, undoubtedly, in a strong, masculine way. But Alex couldn't see what Piers saw in him personality wise. Then he remembered how Piers had spoken to him of his admiration for his Captain. How their causes had become one. 'He's so inspiring, the boys on the team love him, they're his family. But he's been so damaged by his experiences Alex.....that's my job, to fix him, whatever way I can." Alex realised that there was obviously a lot more to this bear of a man than the sombre exterior. Piers was no fool, especially where love was concerned. So Alex decided to take the bear by the nose, skip the pleasantries, and find out what made this Captain Chris Redfield tick.

"So Chris, tell me about yourself." Alex said conversationally.

"What do you want to know?" the deep voice suspicious.

"Piers told me your famous Alpha Team was like a family. That's very different from the way armies normally work. Tell me about it."

Chris sighed. This guy even thought like Piers! He'd led him straight into a conversational trap. One he couldn't back out of without appearing extremely rude, and, more importantly, upsetting Piers.

"When you lose both your parents at an early age, you grow up fast. Later you develop authority issues, because you've got used to being your own boss. So when you get put in charge of a bunch of kids, whose lives and safety depend on your every thought, every action, you become the parent. And so you have to provide the very things you've been deprived of. You have to do it well, or lives are lost. And, in my opinion, you have to do it with love. If you’re gonna' do it properly."

Chris paused, he'd probably said too much

Alex smiled, so that was it, underneath that tough exterior was a caring, childlike person.

"Tough love?"

"Sometimes. Sometimes I'd leave that to Piers. Good cop bad cop, ya' know. Ha! I just gave the encouraging smile or the pat on the head."

"Or a kick up the backside!" came a voice from the back.

"Then you must have a lot of love in you Captain Redfield. Piers and Alpha were a credit to you, in your, er, absence."

"I'd expect nothing else, though whether I deserved it I leave for others to judge. I was a train-wreck back then Captain."

"But Piers pulled you from it. He thought you deserved it."

"And I'm forever grateful. Everything I am now is down to Piers."

"Ah! Then that explains your jealousy. Trust me Chris, I'm not a threat. I suppose you could say I'm an admirer." Alex put his right hand out. "Friends?"

"I make a very bad enemy Captain Nedovic; it usually ends up fatal."

"My friends call me Alex."

Chris smiled somewhat shamefacedly. "I'm sorry Alex; I do tend to get rather possessive around Piers. I couldn't bear to lose him again...." Chris was silent for a moment, his eyes focussed on the distance.

"Babe?" said a concerned Piers.

Chris shook his head, and then grasped the offered hand firmly. "Sorry.....Yes, friends.....We have enough enemies in life....."

****************************

They breakfasted at the truckers-stop in _Kraljevo_ as they had done on their first journey south to the _Stoboli_ Mountains. Taking turns to guard the vehicles, and their cargo, whilst the others stretched their legs or ate. Chris had not done much map-reading. It was clear Alex knew the roads and besides, he and Chris had talked together for most of the journey so far. Far from feeling left out, Piers had been quietly pleased that his ruse of putting Chris in the front had worked so well. Piers had chuckled to himself several times. Alex had a logical mind like his own, and it was amusing to listen as the conversation was led in certain directions by the Edonian. All except one. Chris refused to be drawn on the 'What happened next?' question; about his and Piers' time after leaving Edonia and the events that followed in Lanshiang. It was as much out of deference to Piers' sensibilities as to his own, that Chris declined to discuss that dreadful time, and Piers was grateful for it.

Following the familiar road into _Brajek_ , they stopped at Slobodan's garage to refuel. As before, Ivan engaged the old man in deep conversation, whilst Piers and Goran refuelled the vehicles. Ivan beckoned Chris, Niko and Alex over. "Come, come my friends! You must listen to this; it is most interesting." He let Slobodan continue the tale.

"They are stopping traffic on the 210 this side of the mountain passes to _Kaponik_. Now, the only way in is State Road 211 road from the east or the 210 from the south-west. Everything from here has to detour east to the 211 or back to _Kraljevo_ and around to the west. Nothing is coming from _Kaponik_ now, except those turned back."

"Who is doing this?" asked Alex.

"Soldiers, the Army."

"Are you sure?" Alex sounded somewhat sceptical.

"Yes, yes. Men in uniform, men with guns."

"Hmm, Its not be the regular army. I'm certain. It will be the ELA or the Militia."

"How can you be so sure?" enquired a wary Slobodan. "You haven't seen them."

"Believe me my friend. I would know about it. As of five o'clock this morning, there was no such military operation."

"Well, this has been going on for three days now. It will put me out of business; Brajek has become a dead end."

Ivan put a friendly arm around the old man's shoulders. "Come Slobodan, let's go settle up for the fuel."

"And for the information?" The old man looked expectantly at Ivan.

"Ha, ha, of course my old friend.......Tell me, have you seen Zoran and Kara lately? She was, um, a little angry with me the last time we spoke."

"Ha! What's it worth Ivan Slotic....?"

"Well, that certainly confirms _Kaponik_ as a place of interest." said Piers as Chris recounted Ivan's news. "Do you think its a prelude to the invasion of Slovako Alex?"

"I can't think of a better explanation. The Army doesn't use that area for training. There's no other reason to close the roads."

"But you said it wasn't the Army."

"I did Captain. I'm not saying the Army might not be behind it. I think its likely they are using the ELA or Militia to do the work for them. If there is to be an invasion, you wouldn't want to waste your best resources blocking country roads."

"True. I guess there's only one way to find out."

"Exactly."

Ivan rejoined them, muttering darkly. "He will ruin me, that old man. Money for this, money for that..... _Jebi se!_ "

Niko grinned. It's all right _Šefe_ , you have plenty!"

"Not after your shopping bill, you bad boy! And now he tells me Kara is after my blood. That will cost me too." The others laughed; Kara knew Ivan's weak spot, his wallet.

Chris spoke out. "Ivan, I think Piers, Alex and I should take a look at this road block for ourselves right away. Why don't you and Niko drop Goran off now and we'll meet you at the cottage later?"

"I might not have a later....." Ivan groaned.

"Don't worry _Šefe_." Niko grinned again.

"You would protect me my Ace?"

"No Babe, not from an angry mother...I just meant 'Don't worry'."

"You are very, very bad boy Nikolay Nikolayavič!" Then Ivan shrugged his broad shoulders and smiled. "But at least it will save your _Šefe_ money. If you don't protect me, you don't get paid. Is simple. Ha, ha, ha!"

Chris looked at Piers in amazement. "Ace...?"

Piers rolled his eyes. "....Babe?"

****************************

The black Range Rover pulled into the farmyard. It had been accompanied up the track from the road below by two noisily barking sheepdogs. Goran had lowered the window. " _Иarli_ , _Biskvit_ , be quiet, its me!" But seeing their young master had only encouraged the dogs to make more noise. Goran's father, Zoran, had come out of the farmhouse to see what all the fuss was about. As the car stopped, he was joined by Kara. Ivan got out, followed by Goran who did his best to calm the excited dogs. Niko decided it was a family affair and stayed in the vehicle.

Goran's father looked at his cousin frostily. "Ivan."

"Zoran....and Kara, my dear! How well you look."

"Don't you 'My Dear' me Ivan Slotic! What do you mean by running off with my son? Keeping him in that city, in that....in that wicked place you live in?"

"I went of my own accord Mother. It wasn't Uncle's fault."

"You be quiet! I'll deal with you later! He's a bad influence that one Husband, always has been."

Zoran sighed, he didn't like arguments. "Are you telling the truth Son?"

"Yes Father. I hid in Uncle's car because I wanted to carry on helping his friends, Krsta and Pravi. They have seen the demons.....and I have seen them too, with my own eyes. Edonia is trouble again. It is my duty to help."

"What nonsense is this?" said Goran's mother angrily. "Your head has become full of silly ideas. That's what happens in the city. It is a bad place. You belong here, on the farm. _That_ is your duty."

"I'm sorry Mother. There is a higher duty. If we don't follow it, there will be no farm, there will be no Edonia. I'm a man now; I must make my own decisions. It's time for me to choose my own future."

Kara clung to Zoran in disbelief. "Tell him Papa, tell him he's wrong."

Zoran kissed the top of his wife's head. "Let him go my Dear. He wants to help Edonia. It is his time, his chance. Let him take it. I never did. I stayed out of it before, closed my eyes to it all, and look where it has got us. Back to the same place."

Zoran looked at his son, standing tall and proud alongside his Uncle. He made his decision. "I place Goran in your care Ivan. It is a dangerous game you play. Do not let him come to harm." Zoran put out his hand.

Ivan grasped it firmly. "I won't."

"Thank you Father."

"No, I should thank you. For being a patriot. I....we, your Mother and I, will help you in any way we can. Perhaps you will save my own pride, along with our country."

Kara dabbed at her eyes. For all her bluster, she knew her husband was right. The day she had long dreaded had arrived. Her son had come of age. She opened her arms. "Come here my dear. I may have lost a child, but today I have gained two men."

Soon all four of them were hugging and crying as only families can. From behind the wheel of the Range Rover Niko smiled, and, having made sure no one was looking, wiped away a silent tear of his own.

****************************

Leaving Brajek, Alex, Chris and Piers continued south along State Road 210, past the turn off to the shepherd's cottage, and up into the Stoboli mountains. Chris spent a while studying the map. "You know Ace, from what that garage owner said; it's the north of _Kaponik_ that these road blocks are cutting off."

"Where the old Communist-era places are you mean?"

"Exactly!"

"You know about those?" Alex raised an eyebrow.

Chris thought fast, Alex might have some useful information; perhaps it was time to share a little more of his own. "Yes. We've been looking for places that could be an HQ. There's no army unit near _Kaponik_. Piers told me the nearest base was _Pecja_. That's now in Slovako, right?"

"Piers is correct. The Edonian Army units moved to the southern border are either under canvas, or billeted in commandeered accommodation. Schools, sports halls. The usual places."

"We thought some of these big old hunting lodges outside the town might fit the bill." Chris deliberately tried to sound vague. "Do you know much about them?"

"Not really, these places are usually owned by foreign corporations, big business. And mostly ones registered in what you might call exotic locations."

"You mean off-shore tax havens, like Panama or the BVI?" suggested Piers.

"Yes, that's right. As long as they pay their taxes due here, the Edonian Government is not concerned about what business they conduct, or how they conduct it. Any wrongdoing would be a police matter. And besides, the _Bezbednosno Informativna Agencija,_ the _BIA,_ doesn't have the resources to investigate them."

"Interesting. What do you think of our idea Alex?"

"Only one way to find out Chris."

"Exactly......"

****************************

As old Slobodan had told them, some kilometres before of the mountain pass they saw tents and military vehicles on either side of the road. And there was a sturdy barrier across it, topped with razor wire. As they approached, a man in a drab green uniform stepped out in front of the barrier and raised his hand, a sub-machine gun slung over his shoulder, a black fur hat on his head.

"Looks to be Militia." whispered Alex. "Let me handle this."

Beyond the barrier, Piers' keen eyes had spotted the spike strip lying across the road, and a camouflaged heavy machine gun emplacement further on. He lent forward and put a hand on Chris' shoulder, pointing with the other. "Look Babe, they mean business."

"Seems like it Ace. Now smile at the nice man with the gun."

The uniformed guard pointed his weapon at the driver's window. Close up he was late-middle aged; Edonian Army Sergeant's stripes badly sewn onto his jacket. Alex wound the window down.

The guard spoke. "This area’s out of bounds to civilians. The road is closed."

"But we're heading for _Kaponik_ Sergeant."

"Then you'll have to go the scenic route, back around the 211."

"Why? On whose orders?"

The Sergeant caught the tone of authority in Alex's voice. "General Nedovic's of course."

"Not General _Stefan_ Nedovic? We used to go to military school together."

The Sergeant noted the inference and decided to play this one in a friendly manner. "Ha! That's what he calls himself, and who am I to argue? I'm only a miserable Militia Sergeant, old enough to be his father. And now Sir, if you've got any sense, which I'm sure you have, bugger off!" He backed away from the jeep smiling, but all the while keeping his machine gun levelled on the window.

Alex nodded. "Of course Sergeant." He turned _Hristofor_ around in the road and headed back the way they had just come.

Chris looked at him and grinned. "Nicely played Alex. I'm impressed. You think this General Nedovic could be your brother?"

"It fits with things I've heard. Rumours, gossip, little pieces of information....Stefan isn't a General. But he's always thought he should be." He sighed, more in sorrow than anger. "Yes, I think it likely they are one and the same man."

****************************

Goran wasted no time in preparing for his next adventure. Sorting out horses, three from his father’s farm, including _Majka_ and _Djordje,_ and two more, borrowed from a neighbour. That would give them four mounts and one pack-horse. Five mounts if they travelled light. Goran wasn't too sure of the numbers. Ivan and Niko had yet to decide their role in the operation, but the observation team would need a forward HQ, and backup in case of an emergency.

Chris had wanted to keep the team numbers down. And Goran had told him earlier that any more than five horses and four men could attract attention. It was the size of an average hunting party, and besides, horses were in short supply this time of the year. Having Alex along was an unwelcome addition, but it couldn't be helped now and might yet prove useful. Chris had cursed silently at the time......why did his plans always unwind?

Goran set out soon after lunch; he wanted to reach the cottage before nightfall. His mother had cried whilst his father had smiled proudly; wishing he was twenty years younger. And _Иarli_ and _Biskvit_ had barked until their young master was out of sight.

After Goran had gone, Ivan talked with Zoran and Kara whilst Niko loaded up the Range Rover to the brim with supplies for the men and sacks of oats for the horses; Goran having taken the weapons Niko had purchased. With the Army on the move and road blocks seemingly springing up all around _Kaponik_ , there was less risk of a shepherd and his horses travelling cross-country being stopped than a vehicle on the road.

Chris, Piers and Alex were the first back at the shepherd's cottage. Having made sure everything was safe; they made preparations for the arrival of the others. They chopped firewood, drew water and got the fire going; saving the generator until the thin winter light began to fade. Ivan and Niko arrived in the mid-afternoon. By the time they had unloaded the Range Rover it was already getting dark. There was a distinct chill in the winter air. A northerly wind was picking up, but for now at least, it remained dry.

Goran didn't arrive until the evening. Whilst Ivan revived his cousin's cold body with a hot coffee and a dash of _Rakija_ , the others unloaded and tended to the horses. Chris was sure _Djordje_ recognised him, for the first thing the big horse did was belch over Chris as he removed the tack in the stable and began rubbing the horse down.

'Barrpp!'

"Aww, did you miss me big fella?"

Piers laughed. "No, he was bang on target! There's a long streak of slime over your back and shoulders. Here, let me clean you up."

"So Chris, you are experienced with horses then?" Alex seemed impressed with Chris' knowledge of the animals.

Chris puffed his chest out. "Yeah, sure, been riding since I was kid, like riding a bike, you never forget. Truth is, I'm something of a horse whisperer."

"Oh! Then I shall look to you for guidance Captain. I don't much care for them myself."

"Ha! No problem Alex."

Neither of them saw Piers roll his eyes. Except _Djordje_ , who rolled his as well....

Only once Goran had thawed out, the armaments been stowed away and the horses fed and watered, did they pause for breath. Ivan had taken over duties as chef and soon a delicious aroma wafted from the iron cauldron on the little stove.

"Dear Kara emptied her kitchen cupboards for us....at a price." Ivan explained. "I think she wants to make sure you are fed properly Goran. She said I would be on the menu if I didn't take good care of you. Ha, ha!"

Hearing his mother's name brought the young man out of his reverie. "Thank you...Uncle." Goran had been very quiet since he arrived, sat huddled by the fire, a blanket around his shoulders. He'd had time during the ride from the farm to think about the enormity of his recent actions. It was still sinking in. Piers caught the withdrawn look on the young man's face and recognised the one he'd worn a few times himself when he was younger. Hazel eyes settled on Chris and an eyebrow rose. Piers nodded towards Goran and Chris read the message.

A large paw fell gently on Goran's shoulder. "You wanna' talk kiddo?"

Sad brown eyes opened in surprise and relief. "Please Krsta Sir, but in the stable, yes?"

The paw squeezed the shoulder and a smile flickered over the strong face, briefly softening it in the firelight's glow. "Good, c'mon then."

Piers smiled, 'Dadfield' was on point.

****************************

"......Niko told me what happened with your folks Goran. I'm sure they're proud of you....I know I am." Goran's naturally rosy cheeks turned crimson with embarrassment.

"You are?"

Chris smiled. "Of course I am. We _all_ are. Listen, Bioterrorism is a scourge Goran. The world needs people like you. People who are prepared to stand up and fight for what's right, fight to protect the innocent. It tried to tear your country apart before, and it failed. It will fail again because people like you say 'Enough! No More!"

"Thank you Captain Krsta." the young man put his hand out.

Chris clasped it warmly. "No, thank you Goran.....and there's something else I want to tell you. Now you're officially part of the team, enough of the Krsta and Pravi stuff. Its Chris and Piers, they're our real names, Ok?"

Goran laughed. "I know."

"You do?"

"I'm not always listening to music when I have my earphones in. Sometimes I'm just listening. People say things, because they forget I'm there. I do it with my sisters all the time. The things those two say!"

"Ha, ha, ha. That's exactly the sort of sneaky thing Pra...Piers does. We'll make an Ace of you yet Goran, just you wait and see. Oh, and one more thing. Stop worrying. Piers and I have got your back. Ok?" Goran nodded shyly. "Good. Come on then, smells like supper's ready. I could eat a horse!" Chris patted _Djordje_ affectionately. "But not you big fella."

'Barrpp!'

****************************

During dinner they discussed the forthcoming trip across the mountains, and decided to make one further visit by vehicle to _Kaponik_ first. Chris wanted to see for himself the area that was mysteriously blank on Google maps. If the road over the mountain was closed, there was a good chance the road directly up from the town would be as well. They might well be turned back and see nothing, but they might also learn something about guard numbers, their disposition and likely experience. It was a risk worth taking; and besides, he had a plan to mitigate that risk.

After they'd cleared away, Chris put the satellite photo of President Radeskau's palace in front of Alex on the table. "We thought this place looked interesting." he said casually. He didn't explain how he'd come into possession of the image, and Alex was discrete enough not to ask. Piers pointed out several things of interest on the image whilst Alex studied it closely. "I've heard of the place, but never seen it. Its enormous!"

"And that's just what shows. Ivan said it was rumoured to have underground bunkers."

"Yes, almost certainly, most of them did you know. Built in the 'Cold War' era. The palace is like, how you say, the icing on the cake."

"Or the tip of the iceberg?" said Piers

"Ha! Yes Piers, exactly!"

"You said this morning your organisation doesn't have the resources to investigate these places?"

"That's right, its a policing matter as far as the _BIA_ are concerned."

"Hmm, lets hope the _policeman_ involved isn't that Petar character." added Chris gloomily.

"That's a good point Captain. It would certainly concern the national police based in the capital rather than the local police here in _Kaponik_."

Chris brought his fist down on the table in exasperation. "It's like a dammed Russian doll this business. Peeling away one protective shell after another."

"Until at last you are left with the solid one, right at the heart of it. That's who you really seek.....apart from Adam of course." Alex looked intently at Chris, who held his gaze.

"Yes. And wouldn't you like to find them too Alex?......apart from Stefan of course!" Chris chose his next words carefully. "The head of the _pack!_ " The emphasis was obvious.

"Ah......" With that little exclamation Chris knew that Alex had understood what he'd said. ".......Yes, I would, and so would my country."

"Then we have another shared interest, besides all these long-lost brothers."

Everyone was silent for a while. With the exception of Goran, they all knew Chris had been referring to the _Volfpack_. A somewhat nervous Ivan finally broke the silence.

"Good, er, good! Now, I think perhaps is perfect time to open _Rakija_. _"_ Ivan beamed, picking up a nearby bottle. "Yes?"

"....and then we make toast!" said Piers, imitating Ivan's heavy accent and breaking the tension.

Ivan huffed and looked at Chris. "Tch! For such pretty boy, I think Pees is very rude my hairless one."

"Sorry Ivan, but I wouldn't change him for all the world." And for the first time, Chris didn't look at Alex as he made his feelings for his partner clear. He looked directly at Piers himself.

****************************

Before they eventually settled down for the night, Chris asked Alex if he had a camera. "You know, one of those little jobs James Bond uses."

"I do as a matter of fact. Standard _BIA_ issue, German optics, Japanese electronics, point and go."

"Good! Um, can we borrow it? No sense going on a recce without a camera."

"No, I suppose not." Alex fished it out of his holdall. "Here, let me show you how it works."

"Better still, tell Piers, he'll be using it. And besides, he has more experience with cameras...."

"I didn't know that."

"Ha! Neither does he yet."

"I see. Er, where is he? I haven't seen him for a while."

"Outside with Niko making some last minute mods to the Range Rover."

"Mods?"

"Yes, you can't have enough cameras for a recce sortie. One thing I learnt in the Air Force. You'll see." Chris grinned. He didn't want Alex to know all his secrets just yet.

****************************

They set off for _Kaponik_ early the next day. Goran and Alex, driving Ivan's old jeep, headed east to come in on the 211. Rather then travel in convoy, and possibly arouse suspicion; Chris, Piers and Niko took the Range Rover and headed back on the 210 to come into the town from the south-west; leaving Ivan behind to hold the fort. They arranged to meet up in the central square. The tourist town was busy, holidaying skiers mixed with the locals, a Christmas market was in full swing on one side of the square. Carol singers sang and street vendors sold cups of hot spiced wine, _kuvano vino_. It was hard to believe the build-up of border tension reported in the news. _Kaponik_ seemed to be in an other-worldly bubble of Christmas Trees, Santa Clauses, Reindeer and Snowmen. Goran thought it was all rather magical and wonderful. The others took a more cynical approach.

Over steaming mugs of hot chocolate and thick slices of warm _pita savijača sa jabukama,_ cinnamon spiced apple cake, Chris described his plan for their reconnaissance of the area now declared out of bounds. Acting as country folk, Alex and Goran would attempt to drive into the area first on the 210 road, using Ivan's old jeep. The others would follow a short distance behind in the Range Rover. Piers would drive, with Chris riding shotgun. Niko would sit in the back. Providing everything went well, they would all meet-up again in the busy square afterwards. There was safety in the crowds....and for Goran, and Piers, there was more hot chocolate! Only Alex had asked what would happen if it didn't go well. Chris shrugged his shoulders. "Then I make another plan. Once you get to know me, you'll realise I'm good at plans." Piers had laughed at that one.

As the northern edge of the town gave way to pine forests and the large private estates, Alex and Goran were stopped by tough looking para-militaries, wearing the badge of La Vita Nuova on their jackets. A young Lieutenant approached the jeep.

"Where the fuck do you think you two are going?"

"Home Sir." said Goran in a suitably subservient tone, his country accent heavy.

"Home? You two bumpkins live here! Don't make me laugh!"

"No Sir, we live in _Brajic_."

"Never heard of it."

"You might know it as _Brajek_ Captain." supplied Alex helpfully.

"I wish! Well, whatever the fuck it's called, you'll have to go back the scenic route turnips. This road is closed."

"What's closed it, more snow?"

"No, me!" The Lieutenant raised his machine gun menacingly.

BARP, BARP. Piers tooted briefly, announcing his presence to the guard officer.

"What the fuck! Now what?" The officer glanced at the ominous looking matt black vehicle behind the jeep. It was a 'Mafia' wagon, and probably meant trouble. He called out in frustration. "Corporal, take care of these two village idiots, make sure they go back the way they came! I'll handle this one."

BARRPP, BARRPP! The tone more impatient now.

"Alright, I can fucking hear you. Just wait!" He looked into the front of the Range Rover. The skinhead driver had the window down. _La Vita Nuova_ ring showed on his left hand as it rested on the steering wheel, fingers drumming impatiently. The heavy next to him also sported a similar ring.

"Keep your hair on. Can't you see we're dealing with the jeep?" Piers gave him a sullen look, the irony wasn't lost on him at least. The officer tried to peer through the heavily tinted windows at the back. "Who else have we got in here?"

The passenger in the back lowered the window and rested his hand on the sill. The Lieutenant visibly stiffened. A _Volfpack_ ring was prominent on index finger of the man's left hand. Before the ELA officer could mumble an apology, the man spoke in a cold and commanding voice.

"I don't wait."

The young guard commander saluted automatically. "I'm s,sorry C,Captain Sir."

Niko gave him a curt nod. "Let me through now! My men are taking me to a meeting. They'll be coming back shortly after they've dropped me off. You wouldn't want me to explain to _him_ why I was late would you Lieutenant?"

"Shit, er, I mean no, sorry again Captain." He turned red faced and called out to one of his men. "Get those country idiots outta' the way Sergeant. Now!" He saluted again, rather nervously this time, as the Rover drove slowly past. Niko didn't bother to acknowledge it as he raised the window.

"That was lucky." chuckled Piers as he pulled away.

"I've seen enough of those bastard _Volfpack_ Captains in the club to know how they act Piers. They project authority, it breeds fear."

Chris turned around to Niko. " _Him_? Suppose the head of the _Volfpack_ is a woman?

"Call it a calculated guess Tovarisch!" replied Niko, grinning.

"Ha! Like I said, lucky." laughed Piers.

"Ok, now what?" said Chris as he took in their surroundings. Have you switched on the parking cameras Ace?

"They've been running since we met the barrier. Just hope we have enough storage."

"Good, get that spy camera ready too."

They found themselves driving past high walls and the occasional imposing gateway set amongst thick pine woods. The light, and the atmosphere, seemed suddenly gloomy compared to the festive spirit they'd experienced in the town below them. They passed a few side roads. Most were blocked off by more guards.

"Looks like they don't want people wandering around." commented Piers.

"We must be approaching the palace." replied Chris. "There's bound to be another major check point soon. I don't know if our luck will hold up twice. I think we've seen enough to know this place is worth a more covert visit."

"You're right Chris...." replied Niko, leaning forwards to get a better view of the road in front. "......Look, up ahead on the left, a lay-bye. Turn around and pull off the road there and I'll get in the trunk. Give it a fifteen minutes, then drive back out. If anyone asks, you're having a quick cigarette break before leaving."

"Have you got that camera ready Ace?"

Piers nodded. "I'll wedge it against the door pillar."

"Ok. I'll get out first Niko and have a listen whilst I light up. Get ready to move fast on my signal."

Piers popped the trunk door as Chris got out and stood by the back of the car. He lit his cigarette, took a drag...and listened. "Go!"

Niko leapt into the trunk and Chris closed the door firmly after him. "That was close! Someone's coming down the road. Time for plan B; get ready Ace!" Chris stood with his back to the road, then spread his legs apart; opening his fly with one hand, whilst he drew unselfconsciously on the cigarette in the other. He didn't even turn to look at the black Mercedes limousine as it glided slowly past.

"Money shot!" said Piers after it had gone.

"Hey, no peeking!"

"I meant the Merc, they had their windows down, taking in the sights I guess. Perhaps they've never seen a bear in these woods before." Piers couldn't help but smirk as he said it.

"Oi, I resemble that Nivans!"

"Come on then, before they return for another look."

"Hang on."

"What are you doing?"

"Having a proper pee, whad’ya' think?"

"Eww!"

Piers drove back down the road, unhurriedly; taking in the lie of the land and letting the car's parking cameras roll again.

"We're coming up to the first check point again Niko. Sit tight back there."

There was no sign of the ELA Lieutenant. It was the Sergeant who stopped them as they approached the barrier. He took a cursory look into the vehicle. "What took you so long?"

"Stopped for a piss and a fag. The _Šefe_ won't let us smoke in the car...." Chris shrugged his shoulders. "....you know how it is."

"Ha, ha, you have my sympathy. I've got one indoors like that." Smiling, he signalled to a soldier manning the barrier. "Let 'em through!"

****************************

Back in the shepherd's cottage they had finished supper, finished checking their weapons and gear, finished their assigned chores. There was a brief period left before they bedded down for the night to relax and unwind. Piers had set his laptop up on the table. The others either sat or stood around him, coffee, or _Rakija,_ in hand. Piers laughed as the video clip played.

"Oh, good healthy stream Babe"

"Heh, heh, Well it did have a head start."

"Or a helping hand?"

"You saw me, single handed. I had a lighted cigarette in the other, the two don't match. Ha! Match, cigarette, geddit? Ha, ha, ha!"

Piers rolled his eyes. " _Felt_ er tipped?"

"Mine was better Ace."

"I know......they always are."

"Hmm, impressive Chris. And all this video from the car? How?" Alex was intrigued, but he was also enjoying the banter. Used to working on his own so much, he'd forgotten the camaraderie of being on a team.

"Everyone in the BSAA has a set of secondary skills Alex. Amongst Piers' many talents are hacking into electronic systems and applied mechanics. In this case he routed the car's parking cameras into his laptop and wired an on/off switch on the console."

"With Niko's help." added Piers

" _Da_ , is same in _Spetsnaz_. Everyone has second string to bow." said Niko, who'd been leaning on Ivan's shoulders watching the screen with equal interest and amusement.

"What was yours Niko?" asked Chris.

"Killing people."

"No, I meant your secondary skill."

"Um.....killing _more_ people."

"Ha, ha, my little Nikita is so clever." Ivan sounded like a proud parent. "Hmm, this would make great video for Bear's Cave. For dark rooms. What do you think Niko, yes?"

"No!" Chris got his answer in first

"Is my car, my cameras!"

"Is my dick!"

"You can't see your face, my hairless one!"

"You can in this shot." said Piers, switching camera.

"They don't need to see my face to know its me." chuckled Chris.

"Modest!"

"Its rude, disrespectful!" the sudden comments came from Goran.

"Then don't watch." Chris answered simply.

"Er, no, I won't."

Chris sighed, then smiled. "Look Goran, today was potentially lethal. They had guns trained on us and they had mobility. We were stuck in the vehicles, our weapons holstered. We were sitting ducks. Our vehicle may have been armoured, but yours wasn't! This...." he gestured to the screen, "....is how we let off steam."

"What, looking at..."

"No, not that specifically! Just having a laugh and a joke amongst comrades. There'll be time enough for tears and sadness You'll learn that soon enough."

"Oh! I didn't...."

Chris sighed. "Listen, I won't lie to you Goran. Shit happens. You learn when to be aggressive and when to be relaxed."

"Like On and Off?"

"No, the aggression's always there. It never goes away. You just learn control it."

"I'm sorry Captain.....it's hard, this being a man." Goran blushed.

"Hey, don't sweat it. Leaving home, leaving your folks the first time, it's never easy. We're still learning, all of us, even now....." the others nodded in agreement. ".....But we'll be alongside you for your first steps. Remember that."

"Thank you Captain Sir."

"My pleasure, and please call me Chris. You're part of my family too now Goran."

"Thank you....Chris."

A warbling from a corner of the room stopped any further discussion. It was Chris's satellite phone. He grabbed it and flipped the aerial up. Alex looked at the strange device with amazement.

"Its HQ, London. I wonder what they want? Hello, Sherry? Is that you? What are you doing there?"

_"Hi Chris, I'm, er, I'm working for the Director, on secondment to the BSAA again."_

"Jill?"

_"No, her predecessor, collating intelligence data, sort of personal assistant."_

"Ha, that sounds familiar. What can we do for you? You know we're, um, doing stuff?"

_"Yes. That's why I'm calling. Those images Piers sent earlier? I've got an id on one of them, the man in the front of the car, the one looking shocked....er, why was that by the way?"_

"Don't ask!"

_"Oh! Well, anyway, it's one Pierre Girot."_

"Pierre Girot? I know that name. A lawyer, French?"

_"Swiss, yes, he's Jake's....er, Jacob Muller's right-hand man."_

"Muller!"

_"I've no idea why he's there, but I'd recognise him anywhere."_

"Girot.....Of course! Your _employer_ mentioned him before we left."

_"He's trouble Chris, with a capital T, and he's a nasty, devious, little shit as well. If he's there, Jacob won't be far away. Girot rarely leaves his side, he's a pathetic sycophant and a....."_

"Roger that Sherry, I understand we don't like him. How 'bout the other guy? Any id on him?"

_"The one who's laughing? No. I've checked him against the usual databases, nothing so far."_

"Thanks for the heads-up Sherry, Listen, send us what you have on Girot and let us know if you come up with anything else. Ok?"

_"Alright Chris, will do......Oh, and if you do see him, Jacob I mean, tell him......"_

"Tell him what Sherry?"

_"Tell him...tell him he's going to be....be a father....tell him I still....sorry, ah, gotta' go now...."_

The transmission terminated abruptly. Chris snapped the phone shut. "Shit!"

"Did I hear the name Muller?" asked Piers, his full lips curled in anger..

"Yes, your favourite mercenary."

"This Girot, and this Muller character; are they people I should know about Chris?" Alex had heard the conversation too.

"Probably." Chris ran his hands through his hair. "I'm sorry Alex, its a long story; this is a lot to take in right now."

"What about the unidentified man? I didn't see Piers' photos earlier, perhaps I can help?"

"Piers." Chris motioned to his partner.

Piers brought an image up on the screen. "There you go Alex, the one laughing in the back. Do you recognise him?" When Alex didn't reply, Piers turned and looked at him. "Alex, are you alright? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Yes, perhaps....." said Alex quietly. "....it's my brother, it's Stefan."

****************************

Outside the tiny cottage built half into rock and huddled on the edge of a dark pinewood, the north wind dropped. And for a brief while it seemed to get warmer. Then, slowly at first, but soon gathering pace, the snowflakes began to fall. Whatever the affairs of men, Winter had its own agenda.


	12. 'Three'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whilst the weather thwarts Chris and Piers' plans; it aids Jake Muller's. He orders General Nedovic to begin the Edonia's invasion of Slovako.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a long time since I added a new chapter to Winter Bane. My apologies. There are quite a few parallels in this chapter, both in the characterisations and the geo-political background. See if you can spot them. :)

Previously:

"This Girot and this Muller character; are they people I should know about Chris?" Alex had heard the conversation too.

"Probably." Chris ran his hands through his hair. "I'm sorry Alex, it’s a long story; this is a lot to take in right now......"

****************************

"......and that's it Alex, I haven't seen Jake Muller since then, July 2014." Chris finished his explanation.

"What was the BSAA doing? Letting this guy run around, and getting your agent pregnant?" Alex snorted.

"Don't blame the BSAA Alex." Piers said hotly. "If you wanna' blame anyone, blame the DSO. They're the ones who took him in and protected him. If I'd have had my way, he'd be long dead. Not just for leaving us in the lurch in China, but for all the good men we lost to him and his kind here in Edonia!" Piers was visibly angry now.

"The DSO? Who are they?" Both Alex and Ivan asked at the same time.

"Er, just some of the President's men, don't ask me any more." In the heat of the moment Piers knew he'd probably said too much already.

"Listen, all of you!" Chris interrupted. "Who did what in the past is not important right now. We've got most of the pieces of a jigsaw here, and it's making a horrible picture as far as I can tell."

"Perhaps you could explain it Chris? Or am I the only who's confused?" said Alex.

"I'm constrained Alex, some of the things that I, that Piers and I know, cannot, should not, be divulged." he gave Piers an admonishing glance. "You'll just have to take my word for it. But this is how I see things at the moment. Jake Muller, or Jacob Wesker, whatever he calls himself now, comes into money. Big money. But not just money. He inherits a diverse and covert industry. Individually, nothing suspicious, but when combined, a rival to Umbrella Corps. It has the capability to research and produce new BOWs; which he trials in the _Stoboli_ mountains. Plus it develops new viruses and God knows what else. Pierre Girot has run this legacy whilst searching for Jake. He eventually finds him, brings him up to speed, and then Jake realizes he can complete the work his father started."

"His father?"

"One Albert Wesker. A madman who wanted to rule the world through bioterrorism. I killed him during a BSAA operation in Africa, almost seven years ago. That's another long story."

"Why would his son want to carry on his work?"

"Because he's unstable. Because he hates the BSAA. More specifically, because he hates me. You heard about the bombings at our base in Williamsport?" Alex nodded. "Well, I'm convinced they were for my benefit."

"But the ELA, the _Volfpack_? Surely they're more important than a personal feud?"

"He's also an Edonian, don't forget that. A Greater Edonia would give him legitimacy and credibility in the eyes of many, as well as a power base. His father wanted to head a new race of genetically enhanced beings. Heaven forbid Muller wants to do the same.

"And don't forget the Family connection." added Piers, "Our Director said Adam was a member. I didn't believe him at the time, but now I'm not so sure. Adam _is_ here, I know it."

Alex nodded again. "And so is Stefan." he said sadly.

"That's just it!" said Chris decisively. " _Everyone_ is here. It's no coincidence. That palace is the headquarters of the _Volfpack_ , and Jake Muller is its leader. I'm certain of it."

At that moment Goran came in from the stable. "Can you hear it Captain Chris?"

Chris listened, then shook his head. "I can't hear anything Goran."

"Exactly! It is snowing, hard. Soon the wind will pick up again and by tonight we shall be in a blizzard. I do not think we will be going anywhere tomorrow."

"What!" Chris rushed to the window and peered out. "Fuck, fuck, fuck! Did you know this was coming Goran?" It sounded like an accusation.

Goran flushed. "No Captain, or I would have said. Sometimes these storms travel so fast from the north....I, I'm sorry."

"He's right Chris, don't blame him. Here in the foothills the storms can be very localized and unpredictable." said Alex. "We should have monitored the weather more closely."

"Hmm...You’re right" Chris turned back from the window. He put a hand on Goran's shoulder and smiled. "Don't blame yourself Goran, I'm the one who should be sorry. I shouldn't take my frustration out on you. Do you think it will last long?"

"A day perhaps. No more than two. But we would be ill advised to travel in it Captain Sir. The horses will tire very quickly. If they slip, they may break a leg."

"Damn! Ok Goran, thank you." Chris turned to the others. "Suggestions?"

"I know from past experience what the winters are like here Chris, driving in the mountains is out of the question." said Piers.

Niko nodded in agreement. "Especially if we want to go cross-country, which we do."

"Why don't we just send in Army and Air Force to blow the place up?" suggested Ivan.

"Well, you don't know for sure you've found the right place yet. It may be nothing more than a luxurious residence....." said Alex. "....plus Edonia doesn't have any precision weapons. Think of the risk of collateral damage. And besides, I don't think the Army or the Air Force can be trusted anymore. The same goes for the Police."

"I'm sure it is the right place, but attacking it could release God knows what into the environment." said Chris. " _Kaponik_ is just down-wind. The effects on the town would be devastating. Piers and I have witnessed that sort of thing before. We can't afford to take that risk."

"You're both right." Piers nodded in agreement. "It's still a recce mission. A stealth one. To confirm or deny the place as the _Volfpack's_ operations center, and if so, infiltrate it. They might know _I'm_ in Edonia, but that's all they know for sure. Anything else is supposition. If we blow our cover we lose the biggest advantage we have. Only the weather has changed, nothing else. We have to wait the weather out, then get in as close as we can and observe. Then we take the next step from there." Piers looked at the thoughtful faces around him. "Agreed?"

They all nodded in silence; then Goran spoke up. "So, we must prepare to leave as soon as the weather allows us. To do that, the horses must be in perfect health. I need light in the stable to check their hooves and their _potkovice_...er, I don't know the word in English."

"Horseshoes?" suggested Piers.

Goran smiled. "Ah, yes...and in winter they have, um, teeths on them, to grip in the ice and snow. And so the horses need extra bedding, because the teeths can bite and injure themselves."

"Oh, you mean calkins!" said Piers.

"Hmm, perhaps...let me show you Piers and you Captain Sir. Uncle, can I have the light in the stable please?"

Whilst Ivan and Niko sorted out the lighting Alex whispered to Chris. "Piers seems to know as much about horses as you Chris. Is this all BSAA training?"

Chris puffed his chest out. "Ha! Yes, I, um, I taught him everything he knows."

"Remarkable."

"Yes, he is."

Once in the stable, Chris and Piers set about checking the horses under Goran's supervision. "Er, Captains, I did not want to say just now, in case you think I am foolish. But in these conditions, it is better we travel light over snow and ice. I think we should only be four on horseback, not five, and not heavily armed. And, um, Uncle Ivan and Niko are big men and RPGs are heavy." Goran went red and looked down at his feet thinking perhaps he'd been stupid and spoken out of turn.

Chris smiled. "Goran, you are our horse expert. Your advice is always welcome. And Piers and I will take it. Four it is then; us three and Alex. And no heavy weapons. Well done, thank you!"

Goran braced himself for the hearty slap on the back and grinned shyly at Chris. Piers smiled to himself as he watched the two of them....It was a Finn Macauley moment. And all of a sudden Piers felt unaccountably homesick.

****************************

General Stefan Nedovic walked into Jake Muller's study without bothering to knock. He knew Jake would be pleased to hear what he had to say.

"The weather's closing in from the north Jake. We're sheltered here this side of the mountains. I think there's a window. Plus we've heard from _Ajkula_. They left _Novorossiysk_ last night, transiting through the Black Sea. They'll be in the Mediterranean tomorrow, on patrol. I recommend we go in at first light."

"At last! I thought you'd been stalling me; that you didn't share my father's vision.....My vision." Jake grinned, a rare sight during the past few weeks. He stood up, his eyes ablaze, as he clapped his hands on Stefan's shoulders. "Let's fucking do this Stefan! Tell the Government to issue the first announcement. Destiny awaits me!"

****************************

In the cottage, whilst they cleared away after supper; Alex tuned in the radio.

"......... _In the last few minutes a spokesperson for the Edonian Government has just announced the country's decision to leave the European Union unilaterally and with immediate effect. The announcement also said all EU offices in the country would be ordered to close, but that EU citizens living and travelling in Edonia were in no danger and their rights would be respected. This report has not as yet been independently verified. We will bring you more on this breaking story in our later news......"_

"What the fuck!" Chris reacted first. "Do you know what the hell's going on Alex?"

"So it begins."

"What does? War with Slovako?"

"I mean the loss of our democracy. Perhaps war as well. I really need to make some phone calls."

"You'll have to use one of our satellite phones Alex, there's no cell coverage here. Let me show you...." Chris picked up one of the phones and flipped it open. Once he was familiar with its operation Alex took the phone into the stable for some privacy.

"Perhaps we should update command on our current status too Ivan? It's your prerogative." Chris suggested.

"Yes.....This is bad news my friends." said Ivan sadly. "Poor Edonia; we will become outcasts yet again."

"We'll just have to concentrate on our mission for now Ivan." said Chris. "It might make things more complicated, but we can't loose sight of that. Do you think the _Volfpack_ is behind this announcement?"

Ivan nodded. "Is possible, so soon after the death of Jordi Nadisc. The world is going crazy!"

"Then our mission may help return things to normal. At the moment I'm more worried about our friendly spook. Alex might want to return to Edonia City. Damn! I knew it wasn't a good idea bringing him along."

"I'm not so sure." returned Piers. "It depends on which side of the political fence his bosses are. From what he's said, they favor the rule of law and a return to democracy....."

"Hmm, they should be above politics. Would they act against their own government? Remember, _Quis custodiet ipsos custodes_?"

"Now is not time to talk in code Chris!" said Ivan irritably. Events seemed to be outpacing him.

"It's Latin Ivan. It means ‘Who guards the guardians?’ Its a conundrum of democracy; deciding final accountability. Part of any decent military training. I've had a bellyful of unaccountable people and organizations in my life. Including ones belonging to democratically elected governments."

"Like the DSO." said Piers quietly.

"Amongst others. And before you say anything, I'm well aware of our situation here. But I'm prepared to stand up in any court and explain any and all of my actions on this mission. Not hide under a blanket of Presidential immunity."

"I'm sure Alex would feel the same."

"Well my hairless ones, you can ask him. Here he comes."

Alex smiled grimly. "I spoke to my Boss, I thought he might want to recall me...."

"And does he?"

"....Ah, straight to the point Captain. I like that. No, he doesn't. When I told him where I was heading he seemed very pleased. Like you, he thinks that _Kaponik_ will become an interesting place to visit in the next few days. He has given me a free-hand I think you call it. To see if there is a connection between _Kaponik_ and recent events. This news today took him by surprise. There has been no hint of such a move. He doesn't think the government is acting of its own free will."

"They're probably in someone's pocket, politicians usually are."

"And the Army too Chris, although I'm ashamed to say it. My Chief says they have positioned troops outside key government buildings already. And there are rumors the President is under protective custody in the presidential palace. He's trying to establish contact with the President, but it's a dangerous game. He's not sure who he can trust. So he's moving slowly, with great caution. A lone wolf outside the pack."

Chris put a hand on Alex's shoulder and smiled reassuringly. "He's not alone, we're all in this together. Let's go through the route one more time, then we'll get some sleep. There might not be much chance over the next few days. Oh, and let's set up a watch to monitor the weather. I want to know as soon as conditions improve."

"I'll take the first watch then..." said Niko. "....you guys need more sleep than me."

"Mmm, and then me my Ace. No.1 Controller must do his part, yes?"

Piers rolled his eyes. "It's do your 'bit' Ivan, not part."

"Is bit part! Like in movies. Ha, ha, ha! And now get some sleep teacher Pees, or you will be still be irritating in the morning...is order, from your _Šefe_."

"I will sleep with the horses Uncle, to make sure they are settled. My horses do not know my neighbor's. Sometimes, when they do not know one another, they can fight."

"Ha, people are like that too Goran, as you will soon learn. Very well, I will bring you a warm drink in a little while. And now you are a man, perhaps I will add a dash of _Rakija_ yes? Ha, ha, ha!"

"Thank you Uncle, but no. I will need a clear head for tomorrow. Um, I think we all will."

"Goran's right Ivan." Chris winked at the young man. "Save it for when we return eh?"

"Ah, such a shame. Alright my hairless one. And then when you do return we shall break bread...."

".....and make toast." finished Piers.

Ivan pouted and Niko laughed.

****************************

Three sat in the back of the Stealth Hawk. He was part of the four J'avo assault team accompanying the Napad and it's two J'avo handlers. Like the others, he had been roused at midnight and told to be ready to leave at dawn.

Their mission was to secure the Control Tower. Edonian Army and ELA units would then land and secure the whole base. Edonian border units would simultaneously cross the lightly guarded eastern and western borders cutting off the bulk of the SSF in the south. The attack on the SSF base at _Pecja_ was finally on!

It may have been quiet outside, but inside the helicopter was still noisy, like any other bird he'd flown in. When....when...he couldn't quite remember. His memories were always like that, fragmented, obscured. Mostly forgotten, only dimly recalled. He lived in the present, like all his fellow J'avo. No happy past, no bright future, just a cold, empty now. A loud bellowing disturbed his thoughts

"Brahhngh!"

The Napad was restless. Grunting and howling at each lurching movement as the helicopter bucked in the turbulence. They were always like this when being transported. The P30 didn't work as well on them as the J'avo. The motion disturbed the brutes; they preferred their feet on solid ground.

Three looked at it warily. No one like the Napads; not even their handlers. One of them poked the beast with his electric prod. Having two things to worry about confused the Napad and it quietened down. And if they made Three nervous, they made the USAF crew chiefs even more so. Two of them sat guarding the rear of the cockpit, 9mm pistols at the ready. Not that they'd be much use, but it gave them a feeling of security. Three rotated his four main eyes to the airman nearest him and gave a friendly thumbs-up as the Napad finally became silent.

......It was a curiously human gesture, but then Three was a curious J'avo. His right arm was grotesque. From the shoulder joint down it was human. It had been unaffected by his mutation and remained stubbornly anthropoid. It set him apart from the other J'avo, and made his appearance even more disgusting to those humans he encountered. His human officers classed him as a _Ruka-Srp_ , sickle-arm. But his fellow J'avo called him _Melez_ , half-breed, or just '3', his number. Three preferred to spell it rather than use the number. It seemed more...more like something he remembered once......

The airman raised his pistol and pointed it at him; so Three immediately looked away. He clicked quietly to himself, wistfully. '4' turned and punched his arm, the pale pink flesh coloring up from the blow and Three became silent too.

****************************

The two helicopters had made a wide detour from _Kaponik_ , first heading east, then south and west to approach _Pecja_ from the south. They'd flown nap of the earth, using only formation lights and the pilots relying on their helmet mounted night vision equipment to avoid obstacles. The few remaining perimeter guards, mostly young and inexperienced, had assumed the helicopters were Slovakan and took no action. By the time the Stealth Hawks had landed close to the control tower, it was too late.

Private Navi Drojic of the Slovako Security Force shouldered his weapon, took of his thick woolen gloves and lit a cigarette with shaking fingers. As he sucked in the first lungful he put his gloves back on, clapped his hands together and stamped his feet. The cold north wind was bitter, seeping into his very bones. He missed his comrades, most of his platoon had been sent to the border to stop the flow of refugees. He didn't understand the politics, didn't know why the refugees had chosen Slovako, didn't care. All he knew was he'd been left behind in _Pecja_ , missing out on the action. But most of all, he missed his girlfriend back in his home village. He closed his eyes at the thought of her, trying to capture her laughing voice and her sweet lips, in his mind. He took another drag on his cigarette......as he opened his eyes again the cigarette fell from his gaping mouth.

He shook his head. He wasn't sure if he was dreaming. His pale blue eyes grew wide in horror at the apparition that faced him. A man, well, manlike. But the face! Clusters of eyes on a grotesquely deformed head. And the left arm.....it seemed to have two elbows, ending in a bony structure shaped like a blade. Sharp and serrated.

Three's blade-arm shot out automatically. But it stopped just short of Navi's chest and paused, hanging in mid-air. The image of the frightened young, blue-eyed soldier seemed strangely familiar to Three. His head tilted to one side as his primary eyes processed the image and his brain the memory.

Navi stood frozen to the spot; paralyzed by fear. Then he lost control of his bladder. He could sense the warm urine running down his left leg under his combat pants. A small cloud of steam rose from where the piss spilled over his boot and met the cold ground. The creature seemed to sense it too, looking down with some smaller eyes. Suddenly a guttural voice sounded, though Navi wasn't sure the thing had a mouth; at least not where it should be. /RUN!/ it was saying, /RUN!/ So he did.......

****************************

As they breakfasted in the snowbound cottage, Chris and the others listened in horror to the radio.

_"......."We interrupt this programme with a news flash. Earlier this morning units of the Edonian Army, supported by mercenaries from the so-called Edonian Liberation Army, invaded the neighbouring breakaway state of Slovako, overrunning the military base in Pecja. It is thought they took advantage of the deployment of the Slovako Security Force to the self-proclaimed state's southern borders made in order to halt growing influx of refugees from the Middle East and sub-Saharan Africa._

_The news comes less than a day after Edonia's shock decision to leave the EU and just days after the tragic death of Slovako politician, Jovi Nadisc. A spokesman for the ELA, who refused to be named, said it was 'purely an internal matter', and warned against any foreign intervention. He said 'Greater Edonia would defend itself against any aggression using all the weapons at its disposal'. He declined to say what these weapons were, but it is believed by some defence analysts to be a reference to the use of Bio Organic Weapons; used previously in the Edonian civil war of 2012-2013._

_Here is a detailed report from our East European correspondent......."_

"We have to start out...." said Chris ".....ASAP!"

"But we can't see the way Captain." countered Goran. It is snowing less, but the mountain paths will be covered, invisible. I think it is too dangerous still."

"Not necessarily. Piers, where are those satellite images?" Alex cleared the table and Piers spread the images out. "Look, can you see the trails Goran?"

"Um, let me see....Ah, is that where we are?"

Niko peered over his shoulder. "Yes, there's main road and the woods here."

Goran's finger traced over the image. "Here, and here....." he pointed. ".....then here, along the valley, then up into the pass." His fingers reached the edge of the photograph.

Chris smiled. "Good man. Niko, can you work out the co-ordinates, as accurately as possible?"

Piers pulled out the adjacent image. "Ok Goran, here’s the next one, there's a small overlap."

Ivan was intrigued. "What are you planning Christopher?" he asked.

"Plotting a GPS route from here to _Kaponik_. And we use the sat phones to stay on course. It should be pretty accurate."

"It will still be risky Captain."

"Then we proceed by line of sight. One rider goes ahead to prove the route, directed by the others. Then they catch him up and repeat the process."

"It will slow us down doing that." said Alex.

"Better slow than not at all. Time is of the essence now."

"It will be dangerous too Captain, riding in snow. I will be the one to ride ahead, I am the best horseman." Goran sounded quite determined.

Chris grinned. "Ok then, you're the boss. Now let's load up. How far do you think we'll get today?

"If we leave within the hour, hmm, by the time it is dark...." Goran did the math. "Here..." he tapped a finger on the first image. "....there is a hut at the head of this valley."

"Let's hope it's not already occupied."

"No one else will be there Captain. Only fools would travel out in this weather."

"Ha! Then we must be very stupid. When do you think we'll reach our OP? Here." Chris indicated a point close to the Presidential Palace.

"With luck and if the weather holds; we should cross the mountain tomorrow. Mid-afternoon perhaps? Just before it gets dark."

"Perfect! We'll have time to set up the OP whilst it's light. Right then. Come on boys, lets get cracking. Ivan, you brief Command on out intentions once we've left, there's no time to waste now."

****************************

In the ornate dining room of the old palace Jake Muller and Pierre Girot listened to the midday news with mounting satisfaction.

_"........A spokesperson for the Edonian Government Edonian has said that military operations in the break-away area of Slovako are continuing. They said the moves were in response to the plight of ethnic Edonian's living in Slovako. And that the matter was purely an internal one; designed to restore the unity of Greater Edonia. There are reports that Edonian Army troops have taken control of sensitive buildings and facilities in Slovako in order to 'stabilize' democracy there. In a later statement, the Edonian Military Command called on all members of the Slovako Security Forces to lay down their weapons and surrender or face grave consequences." The statement did not specify what these would be._

_Brussels has reacted with dismay to this latest blow to European solidarity, and has urged restraint on all sides. Meanwhile Washington said it was watching events closely and asked Edonia to withdraw it's forces. However Moscow says it supports the Edonian people in their right to regain control of their patriotic motherland. In a later statement, the Kremlin further increased East-West tensions when it warned NATO against any military intervention, reminding the West that Slovako was not internationally recognised as an independent state....."_

Jake took a large bite out of the apple he was holding and smiled. "Fucking great, eh Pierre? Just as we expected. Better even, a super-power stalemate! And so now we have a free hand."

"Surely the Russians will have a price though Jacob?" Pierre sounded a little nervous.

"Possibly, but I don't think so. Cheer up Mr Pierre, we have something they want. A shorter route for their gas and oil pipelines, through a neutral Greater Edonia, one outside of EU influence. They'll be paying us!"

Pierre Girot smiled, his worries quickly forgotten. It was the smile of a sly fox. He liked the reassuring sound of his Master's words. He could smell the money already.

****************************

The base at _Pecja_ was essentially secured now. A few experienced defenders were still holed-up, but they wouldn't last out for much longer against the Napads and J'avo. They had been merciless in their attacks. Except one, who had been careful to hide his reluctance.

Near the barracks Three noticed what looked like a bundle of rags lying on the ground. He walked over and using his blade arm turned it over. It was the body of the young soldier. The pale blue eyes stared up at him lifelessly, a dark red stain spread over his chest.

/Wahhh!/ Three let out a soft wail. Then he knelt down and closed the eyes with his human hand. He wasn't sure why he did it, it just seemed natural. He lowered his head in sorrow as he did so. /Three told you to run. Why didn't you listen? Waahh!/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been fun to develop a J'avo OC character in 'Three'. We'll meet him again as his part in the story unfolds.


	13. Cain and Abel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 13 and it’s a prophetic number. A number that proves unlucky for some as Chris and Piers home in on the head of the Volfpack, one Jake Muller. We also catch up with some important background characters, but it’s in Edonia where things are about to change the most.

_This is the BBC World Service: The Edonian Government has announced that military operations in the breakaway State of Slovako are coming to an end and that Greater Edonia is now a reality. This follows the initial Edonian invasion three days ago in the vicinity of Pecja, in the north of Slovako, and subsequent military actions in and around the Slovako capital. However, the BBC has received unconfirmed reports that fighting continues along the State's southern borders where members of the Slovako Security Forces continue to make a stand. The speed and rapid success of Edonia's military operations has taken most western observers by surprise, giving rise to suspicions that Bio-Organic Weapons, or BOWs, were used......_

_......It remains to be seen if there is a connection between events in Slovako and the current world-wide upsurge in Bioterrorism activity. The United Nations has admitted that current operations have stretched the UN controlled Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance, the BSAA, to the limit, and that additional support was being urgently sought from unspecified Governmental defence organisations around the globe...._

****************************

Sword and Shield had set up their base the day before. A camouflaged shelter on the southern slope of the mountain above _Kaponik_ , in the midst of a pine forest. They were protected now, from the north wind and the snow, and there was a small alpine meadow to one side where Goran set the horses free to forage on the sparse winter vegetation. It was near where they had noted what looked like a small water reservoir on the satellite imagery. The forest skirted the meadow and came within a thousand meters of the high fence, topped with razor wire, that surrounded the grounds of the Communist-era presidential palace below. There was a well worn path just inside the fence, patrolled at irregular intervals by ELA guards.

The steep slope of the land prevented much more than the rooftops of the palace being visible from the observation hide that Piers had established on the edge of the forest. But he had already identified an array of antennas on the roof, most of modern design, V and UHF aerials, microwave and satellite dishes. Whoever the new owners were, they wanted to be in touch with the outside world. As for the guard patrols, the irregular timing could prove a headache, but the minimum interval Chris had noted was twenty minutes. Enough to affect an entry, or so he'd thought.....

Chris and Goran were on the morning observation shift. It was young shepherd who'd noticed them; a grass-like plant, about a meter tall, spaced along the path. They weren't indigenous, they didn't bend in the wind, and they shouldn't have been so green in mid-winter. He pointed them out to Chris who scowled as he scoped the plants carefully one by one.

"They're seismic monitors, not plants at all. Those 'leaves' are the aerials, mounted above a buried sensor. They transmit any noise or footsteps they pick-up back to a control centre. Fuck! These bastards are cute. Well spotted Goran. I hadn't noticed them."

"You were busy timing the guards Captain Chris; I was just looking at the nature." Goran blushed, even more so when Chris ruffled his hair.

"Good thing you were. Quiet now, we're due another patrol soon by my reckoning." Suddenly Chris's earpiece crackled into life.

"OP team stay down! Two birds, from the north." It was Piers.

Chris immediately pinned Goran to the ground with a large hand placed on his back. "Shh!" he ordered. Goran froze.

Chris listened intently, he couldn't hear anything yet. Then, without warning, the two helicopters were overhead. Just as before, it was only once they'd passed that he heard any slap from the rotor blades. "Stealth Hawks!" he whispered to Goran. "Look, they're flaring for landing. I wonder what they've been up to?"

"Perhaps they have those monsters inside Captain?"

"Perhaps. The two do seem to go together." Chris contacted Piers. "They've landed at the palace. That confirms it as their operating center as far as I'm concerned. OP team returning to base, we need to confer ASAP."

****************************

As Chris and Goran squirmed under the flap of the hide in the woods; Piers wrinkled his nose. "Pee-ew! You two stink!"

"Wanna' roll around naked in the snow Ace? Alex and Goran looked at him quizzically. "It's a bear thing." Chris explained, grinning. "Hmm, perhaps we should melt some for a quick wash." He turned to Goran. "Hygiene in the field is important. Always keep your feet, crotch and pits clean, if nothing else."

"Pits?"

"Armpits. All the places you sweat, bacteria can quickly turn into infection."

"And the smell can give you away, to a _trained_ soldier....." Piers emphasized the word as he smirked at his partner.

Chris grinned. "....Or a _delicate_ nose. Ha! Thanks for the heads-up Piers; they were overhead without making any sound until they'd passed. I still can't believe the US Army is involved in this."

"Remember what we were told? About, er, rogue elements."

"Rogue?" Alex immediately picked up on the word.

"Sorry, there's still a lot we can't tell you Alex. Besides, that's someone else's problem. Our priority is to eliminate the brains behind all this."

Piers scoffed. "Pah! Jake Muller and brains. They're incompatible....!"

"Not any more it would seem. He's inherited his father's businesses and wealth, his ideas..."

"....and don't forget the madness..." Piers added caustically.

"So what are we going to do about it?" asked Alex, breaking in.

Chris smiled. "Neutralize him."

"How?"

"Our orders are to find the head of worldwide bioterrorism...and remove it. I'm not too concerned with the precise method. First we have to get inside that place. Goran spotted a barrier of seismic sensors just before those helicopters arrived. What with them and the guard patrols; this side of the palace grounds are effectively sealed."

"So what do you suggest?"

"Well, if the back door's locked, we go round and try the front door again. It worked before. But we need Niko and the Range Rover, plus his RPG's. Then we get in, create a diversion and in the mayhem find and take out Muller. What do you think?"

"Sounds like a plan...."

"I'm glad you agree Ace."

"....a breathtakingly simple one."

"Ha! You know me. Are we all agreed?" The others nodded. "Good. Then let's contact Ivan and Niko straightaway, hopefully they can travel by road now. Our timing depends on them. We'll skirt the palace and arrange meet up in town. Goran, you stay here with the horses."

"No, I want to come with you. The horses will fend for themselves. At worst, they will head home."

"We might have trouble getting out of this one. Are you sure?"

Goran swallowed hard. "Yes Captain, I'm sure."

"Good man! Don't worry; we'll have your back all the time. Alex, will you speak to Ivan? Piers, let's put some flesh on the bare bones. For starters, how do we get Alex and Goran in.....?"

"And let's not forget Ivan....." said Piers grimly. "......If it comes to a firefight, we'll need all the diversions we can get."

****************************

One of the Stealth Hawks had returned with Jacob Wesker and Stefan Nedovic onboard. They'd been to visit the base at _Pecja_ where already, supplies for the fighting to the south were being flown in by the Edonian military. The barracks and its airfield were the springboard for Nedovic's invasion plan for Slovako. It was why he and Jake had devised the plan using BOWs to overrun the base. 'Removing' the personnel whilst preserving its facilities.

Also onboard was 'Three'. The J'avo had replaced one of the Napad handlers who had been killed in the attack. Four, his section leader, had noted Three's lack of enthusiasm for combat and also his dislike of the Napads; so he thought it was a suitable punishment. But Three was secretly happy. The less killing he was involved in the better. He wanted out of this nightmare world he found himself in. It was hard to remember, but he knew there had been another time. A time when he had been happy. He looked down at pale flesh of his right arm. The 'human' part of him that the other J'avo sniggered at and derided. It brought those remote and fleeting memories back. Somehow it was _part_ of those memories.

The caged Napad howled as the nose of the helicopter suddenly pitched up. Four looked at him accusingly.

/Keep that ugly fucker under control 3. We're landing now. Get it back in its pen and then feed it. How 'bout a nice piece of flesh? Stick that pink hand of yours in its mouth. Ah, ah!/

Adam Nivans had declined the offer to go with Wesker and Nedovic. He didn't want to run the risk of being recognized by one of the US Army crewmen. He'd hoped to do some ferreting about the old palace, but was dogged by the annoying presence of Pierre Girot for much of the time. The man had the habit of appearing out of nowhere. Adam suspected it was Girot who had bugged his room. Taking out the Swiss lawyer wasn't part of his brief. Adam sighed. He already had blood on his hand, some of it innocent. And there would be undoubtedly be more. But he might make an exception for the obsequious Girot. He had the impression that Wesker wouldn't particularly mind. He smiled grimly. He might even get paid....

****************************

"A taxi Ivan!" Chris ran his hands through his hair. The plan was almost as flimsy as his own. They were all sat in one of the hotel rooms Ivan and Niko had booked in _Kaponik_.

"Why not my hairless one? You are driving to front door, why shouldn't Alex and me?"

"Where are you going to get a taxi from?"

Ivan reached into his pocket and pulled out a fat wad of notes. "Easy peasy! In Edonia, everything is for sale. Including Army and Government! Ha!"

"Hey!" Alex snapped. "We're not all for sale. Some of us put morals before greed."

"Then why are we trying to see your brother?" Ivan smiled as he said it, but he knew the words would strike home.

"Because there's hope, because there's a chance I can talk him round."

"Oi, enough you two. We could debate ethics all night, but we're not going to. Understand?" Chris looked at Piers. "What do you think Ace?"

"It's worth a shot. If Stefan is going to listen to anyone it would be his kid brother. It's the best means we've got of getting Alex and Ivan in. It might stall things long enough for us to get in position."

"What about me?" said Goran. He'd listened to the planning with mounting concern. He desperately wanted to be part of the team, but it all sounded terrifyingly dangerous.

"With the rest of us, in the Range Rover."

"Three's enough Chris. Any more inside might arouse suspicion. Niko said it flatly, and Piers nodded in agreement.

Chris paused to think. "Then you go in the boot. We'll have to take the chance they won't search the vehicle of a Captain in the Wolf Pack. They didn't last time. Besides, you've hidden in there before Goran, it's home from home. Just mind the weapons!" He put a reassuring hand on the young man's shoulder and grinned. "Don't worry Kiddo, we'll have your back. Well, sort've, you'll have ours. Ha!"

"Taxi first?" suggested Alex.

"Yes...." said Chris. "....Ivan can keep us informed of your progress. We'll enter later, say half an hour?"

"I can't see it taking any longer. Stefan doesn't prevaricate."

"Good, so diversion around the hangar, entry into the palace, then search and slot. Simple!"

"And how about extraction?"

"Assuming we make it that far, we'll improvise. One of the birds perhaps? Or the Range Rover, it's bullet proof."

"What about RPGs?" Piers queried.

"Ha! You'll dodge those Ace; best driver in the BSAA and all that." Chris ruffled his partner's hair.

"Hmm, I think Pees needs a haircut, to be skinhead driver, like before." a pair of clippers appeared miraculously in Ivan's large hands. "Tch, it has grown so quickly little hairless one. Ha, ha, ha!"

"Not again!"

"Let me do it Ivan. I want to sit my children on my knee and tell them about the time I shaved off the Duck's butt."

"Children? What children! You won't be capable of having children if you touch my hair Bear! Goran can do it, I trust him."

Goran took the clippers from his Uncle and grinned. "Like sheeps!"

Piers put his hands over his head. "Oh shit!"

****************************

Mike Lugano winced when he saw the livid scars on Dee's chest following his Balloon Angioplasty surgery . The neat line of new stitches overlaying the ragged ones from 1983. They re-awakened Mike's suppressed memories of that time, so long ago now, in the field-hospital in Beirut.

Dee looked up through rheumy eyes and blinked. "Ah, Michael dear boy, a friendly face at last! Or have you come to consign me to an early grave? I understand from my visitors that they left no time in assigning my replacement." Dee sounded somewhat resentful.

"You're pissed. That's a good sign. Who's been?"

"The Vice-President, our current ambassador to the UN, _and_ her nominated replacement. All in strictest secrecy it would seem. Apparently I'm out of the news."

"Things moved kinda' fast."

"So it would seem. How is dear Gillian doing?"

"On the outside she's coping well. But inside......she's struggling to hide her fears. You're a tough act to follow Boss."

"Gillian will manage with your support, she is strong willed and determined. It's why I chose her. Are you two....um...?"

"Yes Boss."

"Good, good. She deserves that, and so do you. Her place or yours?"

"Er, hers....it's closer to work, but she's just like you, rarely leaves the office, not at the moment."

"I'm very pleased for you both. I had been expecting it for some time."

"Boss? You didn't.....not like Operation Nivanfield....ya' know, 'fix' things between us?"

"What? Oh no Michael, I wouldn't dream of doing such a thing. You two made this relationship on your own, there was no assistance from me."

"Good. It's awkward, having you...and Jill....two bosses....but I'll adapt, overcome."

"Why Michael, that almost sounds like an admission of..."

"I'm not admitting anything! Marines don't admit, they suck it up..."

"Ha, ha...your secret is safe with me. And remember, there is only one Boss in this instance, the fight against Bioterrorism."

"Yes Boss."

"And talking of Nivanfield, what of Sword and Shield?"

"Currently in the field, on observation, some old Communist era Palace in Edonia."

"Where precisely?"

"A place called _Kaponik_ , in the mountains."

 _"Kaponik_ , _Kaponik_ , hmm...." Dee wracked his brains. ".....that's near Slovako."

"Ain't no Slovako no more Boss. It's part of Greater Edonia now."

"My God they've moved fast! They must have been much further advanced than I thought. I need to get up to speed."

"No good me telling you you need rest then?"

"None at all Michael!"

"I figured as much. That's why I brought you some reading material, um, periodicals and stuff."

"What? The last thing I need just now is the _Reader's Digest_ or _National Geographic_! I'm not in God's waiting room yet!"

"You'll like these Boss." Mike chuckled as he handed them over."

Dee looked at them askance. "Tch, what's this, _Time, The Economist_....really Gunny!"

"There's some good stuff inside. Look!" A large finger jabbed at the magazines.

"Wait, what are these loose sheets? What the devil? Sword and Shield's field reports, Ivan Slotic's daily returns, BSAA Europe Intel summaries from Agent Birkin.... Oh Michael! Bravo dear boy, bravo."

"I'm glad you approve. Jill will murder me if she finds out."

"I do indeed, and leave Gillian to me. Now, pass me my glasses please. Oh, and I'll have a large malt with my coffee this morning, if you would be so kind...."

"Boss, you do, um, realize you're still in hospital. Don't you?"

****************************

The vast black bulk of the Russian submarine, NATO designation Delta III class, rose silently towards the surface, the twin propellers turning lazily. It was barely making a walking pace, only 5 kilometers per hour.

"Make 30 revolutions.....Raise attack periscope!"

The thin periscope broached the surface. At such a low speed, it scarcely left a ripple in the choppy Mediterranean Sea above the submarine. With the latest fiber and electro-optics upgrade, it was now more capable than any of the larger search periscopes of old had been. 'Thank God for night vision and infra-red.' the Captain marveled as he completed yet another 360 degree sweep. A deferential 'cough' behind him interrupted his thoughts.

"Down scope! What is it No.2?" Captain Pyotr Kovic turned irritably to his second-in-command.

"Excuse me Captain. _Zampolit_ Danov requests you join him in his cabin....er, now."

"Very well, take over on the scope please. This close inshore we can't rely on sonar alone."

"In my opinion this is a risky maneuver Captain."

"Thank you No.2. Your comment is noted. But if we do have a tail, I want to make their task extraordinarily difficult during our transit. Taking advantage of the high ambient noise close inshore is part of that strategy. Do you understand?" The other man nodded without speaking. Kovic softened his tone; he didn't want to antagonize his Second Officer so soon on the deployment. He put an arm around the younger man's shoulders. "Don't worry Fydor, we'll soon be on patrol and then you can have as much water under your ass as you want. But for now, the eyes of an eagle and the ears of a bat, yes?"

Captain Kovic knocked on the cabin door out of deference. He owed Danov his command. Less than a year ago he thought he would never have one. Too old for attack boats, he was seemingly destined to be a No.2 forever. Then Danov had arrived on the base and his career had suddenly taken off. He wasn't sure why. It didn't do to question the politics behind promotion and captaincy. But he suspected it had something to do with their shared Edonian heritage. Danov's paternal grandmother and his own grandfather were both Edonian. In any event, here he was; Captain of the _Kalmar_ class ballistic missile submarine, K-814, _Cosmonaut Gagarin._ It may have been the oldest vessel in the fleet; but it was his, and he was grateful.

" _Komissar_." Kovic used the traditional term for the boat's political officer. They both admired the old ways of the former Soviet Union.

"Captain." The formalities over, the _Komissar_ grinned broadly and motioned to the empty chair in front of his desk. "Sit down Pyotr. Relax. I thought you had become part of that damned periscope. Ha, ha, ha."

"You wouldn't laugh if we ran aground Tovarisch."

"No, but I would have you to blame!"

The Captain sat down. There were three envelopes on the _Komissar's_ desk and, to his surprise, two glasses and a bottle bound in an ornate leather cover. He recognized it straight away. " _Rakija_!" he exclaimed.

"To celebrate your first command my friend, which is why I decided to accompany you personally. I used to like going on patrol, before they put me behind a desk. My office in _Sverdlovsk_ is spacious, but there's no excitement, unless the red phone goes." He filled the glasses and passed one over to Pyotr. "The Motherland....."

"....and Russia too?" Kovic said jokingly.

"Captain, you are sailing close to the shore, don't sail close to the wind as well." Danov's reproachful glare turned into a grin. "Oh, the look on your face Pyotr. Ha, ha! Of course....Greater Edonia." He raised his glass again. "Now, down to business." He pushed the three envelopes across the desk, the thick gold ring with the red wolf's head prominent on his left hand. When anyone asked him what the initials VP signified he would laugh and say "Vladimir Putin of course, who else?"

The envelopes were labeled. _Akula_ , _Bora_ and _Chavycha;_ Shark, Mullet, Salmon. They contained the co-ordinates for three different missile patrol areas. Danov gestured to them. "I know the contents already of course, but we have to insert an additional element of uncertainty, for our American friends. Are they still trailing us?"

"No. I believe we have shaken them off. The new short towed-array and optics suite are working well. The Fleet Admiral was remarkably generous during our last refit."

"Ha! More than he realizes. Excellent! Then choose your first patrol area Captain."

Kovic didn't hesitate. " _Ajkula_." Without realizing, he used the Edonian word. The _Komissar_ smiled. As the Captain opened the envelop, Danov put the other two into the cross-shredder by the side of his desk.

The Captain mentally plotted the pairs of latitudes and longitudes. His grey eyes opened wide in surprise. "There!"

"Yes. Be careful of the pedalos Pyotr. Ha, ha, ha!"

"They'll be freezing their fat capitalist backsides on them at this time of year, heh, heh!"

"Then perhaps we will have to warm them up." Danov filled the glasses again and smiled to himself. Captain Pyotr Kovic would have been even more surprised to know that all the envelopes had contained the same sets of co-ordinates.

****************************

Not for the first time, Mike Lugano found himself between a rock and a hard place. Between Director Dee and Jill Valentine. It wasn't easy. He loved them both. But there was a hint of exasperation in his voice.

"Jill, he's keen to get back in the reins that's all."

"It means he doesn't trust me."

"No, it's not that sweetheart." Mike realized he needed to adapt a more conciliatory tone. "He cares for you, like he cares for us all."

"He uses people Mike. Has he used you? To manipulate me?"

"No Jill. Never. What we have is down to us. I wouldn't let Dee use our relationship. And as far as I know, he never has. You've gotta believe me. If you don't trust him, at least trust me."

"Oh Mike, I'm sorry. I do trust you. It's myself I'm not sure of anymore. I'm tired, sick with worry. I don't know if I can handle this...."

"Hey! Where's my girl? You'll manage, we'll manage. I'm a good judge of these things and so's Dee. He made you Director of Operations for a reason. Let him do this. Operation Sword and Shield is his baby; it's right he sees it through. And it would be one less thing to worry about now you're Director."

"What will people say? They're already queuing up to see me fall flat on my face."

"That ain't gonna' happen sweetheart, not whilst I'm on watch. Besides, it's not an admission of defeat, it's just common sense. I'm gonna' look after you like I look after Dee.....and some." Mike grinned. "Capiche?

"Does that include hugs?"

"Hugs is just the appetizer...."

****************************

"Alex! What the fuck! How did you find me?"

"I figured you'd be where the action was. I, er, have my sources."

"I can imagine. Are you on your own? Have you come to join us? We're just about to go into the Eastern Slav Republic, through _Eskavar_ , do you know it?"

"Yes, I've heard of it."

"It will be glorious Alex." Stefan's eyes shone with passion. "This is real soldiering, the planning, the campaign, the combat. Slovako was a walkover. This will be my war. Those stuffy old bastards in the military academy didn't think I had what it takes. I'll make them eat their words, I'll....."

"Stefan, Stefan, listen to me, listen to yourself. I didn't come here to join you. I came here to talk to you. To make you see reason. All this..." Alex gestured to the room. "....the 'General' thing. It's not the brother I know. It's not too late, get out, whilst you can. I'll help..."

"You fool! You think I want to spend the rest of my life running, or worse, in custody? Facing charges in the Hague? I'm going to win this. Don't underestimate us, or the weapons at our disposal."

"Who's us? This Wolf Pack organization? Can't you see Stefan? They're using you. Your still someone's lackey. The man who's paying for all this. Men like that are never satisfied, madmen. What's next after the ESR? Europe, the world? Please brother, I beg you, come with me, now..."

The intercom on Stefan's desk buzzed abruptly. "Stefan? My office, now!"

"I, er, I have a visitor Sir."

"Then get rid of them. Ya' got five minutes. Don't keep me waiting Nedovic." the intercom went dead.

"Sir? That was him wasn't it? Who is he Stefan? What hold has he got over you."

General Nedovic slammed his fists down on the desk. "Get out Alex! Get out whilst you can. If you don't I can't be responsible for your continued safety. Not even if you are my brother."

Alex shook his head in sorrow. "Brother? I don't have one....not any more." He got up slowly and left the room; his heart heavy. He wasn't sure if he'd ever see Stefan alive again....

Alex got into Ivan's waiting taxi.

"How did it go?"

Alex sat down heavily, then rested his head in his hands. "Give me a minute...please?"

Ivan put an arm around the younger man's shoulders. "I'm sorry my friend. At least you tried." Ivan picked up his mobile phone. "No go. I just have the one passenger."

"Then proceed to your next destination. Five minutes."

****************************

Finn and Danny's parents had returned home after their Christmas visit. But if Finn felt a sense of loss after bidding a tearful goodbye to Maureen and Sean Macauley; Danny felt more relieved than anything else. Relieved that, however grudgingly, his father Lars had accepted his relationship with Finn. And relieved that his mother Astrid had found her own voice in her marriage at last. Due in no small part to her friendship with the powerful and indomitable force that was Maureen Macauley.

"I've never seen my Pa so dumbfounded Finney. That anyone would stand up to him, let alone a woman, a stranger. I don't think his life is ever going to be the same again. Mom has a look in her eye, a spirit I thought she'd lost long ago. Your Ma sure is something!"

"Heh, heh, that's exactly what my Da says. He says Saint Patrick himself couldn't out blarney Ma when she sets her mind to something. It's a good job she liked you, or we wouldn't be having this conversation."

"Really!"

"Well, I did tell her you were the only man for me, and then I put on my best sad puppy face. The one I copied from El Tee. She's a sucker for that one and no mistake."

"Oh Finney, where would I be without you?"

"You wouldn't be, cos I'd be there, whatever. I'll always be by your side, like Cap'in and El Tee."

"I wonder how they are? Where they are? What they're doing?"

"Lord knows Dan. Even Andy can't find out. And he finds everything out."

"Hmm, and what he doesn't know he usually makes up. But not this time. I hope they're safe. I, um, I pray for them, every night." Danny blushed.

"And so do I Dan, so they'll be doubly safe. Don't you fret now." Finn hopped over to Dan's bedside. He had just started walking again; but was having trouble getting the hang of the cumbersome walking frame. It sometimes seemed to have a mind of it's own.

"Sure, this feckin' things fighting me again today. It's top heavy, and the handles should be adjustable!"

"You should design a new one Finney....try and get it ready when it's my turn to start walking again....." Danny sighed. ".....whenever that will be."

"Well, I'm not leaving your side till then. The Docs have said I can go back to the barracks next week. But I'm not going. They'll have to drag me kicking and screaming. I'm going to see if we can't share a room here, in return for something...." Finn lapsed into an uncharacteristic and thoughtful silence.

"Finney? In return for what?"

Finn looked around conspiratorially. "Well, I've been thinking Dan. With all the casualties coming back from Ops these days, the hospital here needs all the help it can get, right?" Danny nodded in agreement. "So, I'm Alpha's medic, got all the training. I'm going to offer to help out and hope they let me stay with you at the same time. What do you think?"

"I think....I think that's the most wonderful thing I've ever....sniff!"

"Dan? Are you alright? Are you....?"

"Yeah, happy tears.....sniff.....don't tell the boys though Finney, especially Sarge....."

****************************

Chris loaded the RPG-7 into the launcher Niko was holding then ripped the fuze cover off the HEAT warhead. "Don't miss!" he whispered.

Niko grinned. "I was best in Spetsnaz."

Chris put his hands over his ears and motioned Goran to do the same.

BA-DEESHH! The characteristic double sound echoed around the trees. Goran felt the noise through his chest. It was the loudest thing he'd ever heard.

CRUMP! 250 meters away on the helicopter pan, the refueling bowser opened up like a ripe melon, spewing a huge ball of orange flame. "Hit...!"

"....now run!" Niko threw the launcher to the ground whilst Chris swept Goran up in his arms as they ran to get as far away from the tell-tale launch position as possible.

WHOMP! A second explosion caused Chris to look over his shoulder. He was just in time to see a large piece of Stealth Hawk cart wheeling crazily up into the sky. A thick plume of black smoke was now rising above the pan.

Chris smiled grimly. "That should distract their attention for a while. Quickly, head for the house." Chris spoke into his mike. "We're coming in Shield."

"Got your six Sword. Bravo's in position. Nice fireworks."

"Roger that!"

Piers was on the flat, leaded roof of the palace; using the ornamental balustrade as cover. Chris had positioned him up there to watch the rest of the team's six as they'd gone to fire the RPG. BSAA tactics, a marksman, up high, shielding the sword.

He scoped the far side of the car park behind the building using the PSO-1 sight on the Dragunov, and spotted Chris and the others returning. He couldn't see anyone following; most of the guards were positioned around the perimeter of the big estate. But he knew the explosion would soon bring them running. Hopefully Ivan and Alex would hold them off long enough for him to get off the roof and rejoin Chris in the search for Muller.

****************************

BAM! Piers heard the first shot just before it hit the balustrade to his left, inches from his head. "Fuck!" he instinctively ducked down, turning his head sideways, so it was flat against the ground.

Two seconds, BAM! The next shot was inches to the right. He was bracketed, single shots, another sniper. But why were they missing?

BAM! This time directly above him. Bits of stone spattered onto his head. They were playing with him. He felt his right arm begin to charge in defense, and he knew then it was Adam who was shooting at him. The same gut-wrenching feeling he'd experienced out on the moor previously.

He needed cover, now! Over there, air-conditioning units? He sprung up and hurled himself towards them, he didn't have the time to crawl.

Adam Nivans' finger took up slack in the trigger, feeling the resistance increase. As his finger squeezed, a maniacal voice hissed in his ear. "You've had your fun. Kill him One Shot!"

CRACK!

"Fuck it Wesker! Don't ever do that again. I could have missed."

But Adam knew he hadn't. He'd seen the spray of blood, seen Piers fall.

Cain had smote Abel.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My thanks to RedfieldandNivans for the Duck’s Butt gag, ha ha! Poor Piers, that’s 3 times now he’s had a haircut!
> 
> I've felt Winter Bane has been dragging for a while. This chapter is my attempt to crank things up. Let me know if I’ve succeeded.


End file.
